Kuroi Namida
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Traicionada así por sus sentimientos, se enamora de él, convirtiendose en su peor averno al sentir que estaba traicionando a sus seres queridos, y sobre todo a él...Uchiha Sasuke.Nunca supo que amarlo la llevaria aun destino cruel y doloroso.ITAXSAKUXSASU
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo: 1**

**Sei Ka Shi Ka**

_**(LiveorDie)**_

Consiente así de que su muerte estaba cerca, no vaciló en detener su errante paso. Continuó, buscando consuelo en el lejano sueño de querer verlo una vez más. La lobreguez de aquel bosque y toda su serenidad era el magnífico espectáculo que hoy le recibía con los brazos abiertos, esperando gustosos que sus lechos de maleza fueran lo suficiente cómodos como para recibirle en su muerte. Sus sueños remontaban a un pasado lejano, donde la inocente mirada de su hermano y su sonrisa eran un mayor consuelo de recodar. Sus inocentes facciones, la manera en que se emocionaba como niño feliz que era, todo ello, eran los mejores momentos que Uchiha Itachi había atesorado dentro de él.

El desvaído color de su piel empezaba a decaer aún más y su sudor no era producto de cansancio sino de la fiebre que le comía por dentro. Su caminar desgarbado lo empezaba a traicionar, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Subió su rostro un poco más y fijo aquella ululante mirada en el camino que tenía frente, pudiéndose ver con más detalle las deplorables facciones de su inexistente rostro. Su rostro estaba sucio e hinchado, cubierto de sangre, sus labios estaban quebrados y secos.

Su vista empezaba a fallarle debido a la pérdida de sangre y la fiebre. No tenía idea donde se encontraba, aún así, continuo a trompicones caminado sin rumbo alguno. Su vista empezaba a anubarrarse. Traspié, impactando el borde derecho de su rostro con una roca, provocando que su mejilla derecha se abriera y derramara sangre. Hizo un intento por levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante su vago acto. En un doloroso impulso, que lo dejo casi sin aire, se voltea, quedando boca arriba.

Desde la posición que se encontraba atisba con desanimo la salvaje danza de las ramas de aquellos pinos altos cuya ferocidad era producto de una cercana tormenta. Pronto llegaría a su extinción y la tormenta borraría toda huella de él y su despreciable vida. No le dio importancia al quemazón intenso que sentía en su cuello y parte del tórax, quedándose inmóvil, dejando ser comido por las Solenopsis quien en una de sus copiosas jornadas encontraron el manjar que la muerte les ofrecía.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, suspirando con gran fuerza, esperando así que la muerte llegara y le acompañase en su eterno sueño donde su alma dejaría de sufrir.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse pausadamente, apareciendo como un potente rayo de luz las mil memorias vividas donde el recuerdo latente de su hermano aparecía.

—_Sasuke_…— Murmuró en un seco y gutural sonido

Sintió en su rostro el impacto de la fría lluvia, y pronto, entre tanta confusión, creyó haber oído los pasos de alguien detenerse para luego aproximarse con rapidez hasta él, y en su delirio, comprobó que aquello no era producto de su imaginación.

Sintió la suave y sutil mano de aquel desconocido sacudirle su cuello y parte del tórax, con la intención de sacarle el enemigo que osaba con hacer su muerte más desgraciada y torturadora. Sintió como era tomado con firmeza de su pecho, reincorporándolo aquella persona con todas sus fuerzas para luego arrastrarlo a alguna parte. Soltó un doloroso gruñido al su cuerpo impactar algo firme y duro…_Madera. _Pronto comprobó que sus suposiciones eran exactas y de que había sido montado en una carreta.

Perdió el conocimiento, recuperándolo en pausadas ocasiones. En una de ellas, recordó haber sido llevado a un cuarto y desprendido de su ropa. Sintió agujas pincharse en su piel áspera y reseca, para luego escuchar la voz de la persona que había interrumpido su partida a la muerte. Era la voz preocupada de una mujer, y en sus delirios creyó que era su madre quien le había venido a buscar.

Convulsionó en varias ocasiones, administrándole ella una fuerte cantidad de analgésicos para calmar su dolor. Estaba muriendo. ¡Se le estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada!

Continúo empeñada con querer salvarle la vida a ese vagabundo, sometiéndolo sin más a una operación casera con el propósito de salvarlo. Tres horas combatiendo contra la muerte y finalmente, había logrado contenerle la hemorragia, terminando exitosamente la operación.

Limpió sus manos en el delantal blanco que llevaba puesto, tiñéndolo de sangre. Suspiró un poco más aliviada al ver que la condición del joven se había calmado, aún así, eso no lo libraba de todo peligro.

La voz áspera de un hombre le llamó la atención, volteándose al momento que sintió los pasos de este venir asía ella.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó molesto el hombre, y ella no más lo ignoro, volteándose con la intención de empezar a limpiar los utensilios que había utilizado en la operación.

—Midori, ¿Mírame cuando te hablo? —Le llamó por su nombre, agarrándole del brazo derecho con fuerza

— ¡Pues lo que vez! —Bramó ella, decidida así a contestarle y enfrentarse a la furia de su marido quien no estaba muy contento de lo que veía.

—Aun respira, y creo que lograra reponerse— agregó un poco más calmada. El hombre bufó enojado.

— ¡Por dios mujer!, ¡Es un Akatsuki! — Profirió enojado.

— ¡Y que hay con eso!, ¡Muchos más criminales encontramos afuera y socializamos! —Atajó ella, y él dio un paso al frente, tomándola de los hombros.

— ¡Te has vuelto loca!, ¡No más míralo!, ¡Mejor dale muerte ya que dejarlo sufrir en su agonía!— sugirió sin escrúpulos. Indignada por las palabras de su esposo, se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡NO!, ¡No morirá!, ¡Estoy segura de ello!— Soltó completamente confundida, y él pareció darle gracia sus palabras.

— ¡Cómo lo estuviste con nuestro hijo! —Lo próximo que se escucho fue el fuerte sonido de una cachetada, sumiéndose todo en un incomodo silencio.

—_Morirá_…— Soltó con aversión su marido para luego darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta, cerrando esta con un gran azote.

Y no sabía ella cuanta frustración e odio llevaba él por dentro al saber que el hombre a quien cazaba por el bosque e intentaba desaparecer por el bienestar de la isla, ahora reposaba en el lecho de su difunto hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midori tiene la apariencia de Trisha Elric, personaje de Fullmetal alchemist.**

**IMP, ando arreglando la escritura de esta hist y su narrativa. No voy a borrar la historia. okis.**

**Capítulo: 2**

**Kioku**

**(memory)**

Finalmente, la inmensa oscuridad que reinaba en aquel cuarto, fue desvaneciéndose a medida que el tiempo pasaba, entrando por aquel cristal opaco y húmedo la tenue luz de la mañana. Un gutural sonido salió de aquella garganta ronca y áspera a medida que despertaba, abriendo los ojos pausadamente y sin animo alguno de querer comprobar que seguía vivo. Apretó los dientes y su mandíbula ante la frustración que llevaba por dentro…_Desafortunadamente, seguía vivo, para su desgracia, según él._

Observó los alrededores de aquel ajeno cuarto con una desgarbada mirada, escuchando la perilla de la puerta girarse. Volteó su rostro, interceptando su mirada con la de aquella mujer que se encontraba pasma en su impresión, mirándole con una gran exclamación en sus ojos. La evaluó meticulosamente. No parecía ser un enemigo, aún así, se precavió de cualquier movimiento extraño; fue consiente de la estupidez que había pensado y más al proponerse enfrentarse a aquella mujer si era necesario, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas como para caminar sin llevarse todo enredado. La observó una vez más, descubriendo en ella cierta semejanza que le hacía recordar a su madre. Llevaba un vestido lila pálido, sencillo, en tirantes y lo suficiente largo como para cubrirle sus rodillas. Por encima de su vestimenta, llevaba un delantal de color crema, con bolsillos anchos y largos en cada lado. Su piel era pálida, suave y perfecta, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño, largo y lizo, recogido en una liga finita, dejando la coleta reposar en su hombro derecho.

La mujer sonrió, conmocionada por el gran milagro que pedía a gritos a todos los Kami.

—Final mente, has despertado. — dijo alegre, separándose de la puerta, caminó hasta la cama del inquilino quien a su vez era su paciente.

Extendió con gran prisa su mano para arrastrar con ella una silla, tomando asiento al lado de la cama, frente a él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? — preguntó con gran entusiasmo mientras arrugaba con sus dedos los bordes de su delantal, signo de la evidente alegría que recorría por sus venas.

— ¿¡Cómo te llamas y qué haces aquí! —Intervinó una voz detrás de ella, bajando la vista al suelo ante la inevitable presencia de su marido quien insistía a fondo en querer sacar al joven a patadas de la casa.

— ¡Calma Aicho!, No interrogues al muchacho en estas circunstancia. Acaba de despertar. No es bueno que lo acaparemos con tantas preguntas. —Sugirió ella en forma de regaño, aún así, sus opiniones no fueron tomadas en cuenta.

—No importa. Aquí quien decide soy yo. No tendré el enemigo viviendo en mi propia casa, exponiendo a mi familia al peligro que le persigue. —Atajó de mala forma, y a ella pareció molestarle, levantándose al momento.

—_Bien_…—soltó en un suspiro, volteándose para ver a su marido.

—Te recuerdo bien que esta es mi _casa _también, por tanto, tengo derecho a tomar decisiones. NO vaciles con ellas, Aicho. —Le fulminó con la mirada, percatándose que las palabras de ella no eran con el propósito de retarle, sino de advertirle.

— ¡Y ahora!, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿porqué tanto escándalo? —La voz de una anciana interrumpió la discusión entre ellos dos.

La mujer bajó la mirada con toda la intención de apagar la iracundia que le había invadido por dentro. La anciana desvió sus ojos de aquella minoritaria disputa, fijando sus ojos en el inquilino que había despertado.

— ¡Oh!, ¡Vaya!, pero si al fin has despertado muchacho. Y yo que creía que morirías. —Soltó la anciana en una gran exclamación, acercándose en paso lento a la cama del joven. Las largas mangas de su oscuro Kimono no dejaban a la vista sus manos, aún así, Itachi pudo percibir cierto anillo cuyo único llevaba más que el elogiado símbolo de los Izumo, un clan que según la historia, se encontraba extinto.

—Mejor dejémosle descansar. —Sugirió Midori con la llamativa retorna de su sutil sonrisa que una vez más destellaba calidez y hermosura.

— ¡Descansar! —Exclamó asombrada la anciana cuyos cabellos largos y grises los llevaba trenzados.

— Pero si ya ha descansado lo suficiente, yo le veo bien. Mejor démosle algo de comer al muchacho. — Finalizó la anciana luego de una pausa.

Aicho salió de la habitación, mascullando lo insensata que era su esposa y una que otra maldición. La anciana se percató de sus fuertes humores _machos_, decidiendo hablar con él de una buena vez por todas y parar toda esa absurda de querer desaparecer al joven.

El repentino silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación donde sólo la presencia de Midori seguía allí, en pie, frente a él. Intentó de reincorporarse y para recostar su espalda en el espaldar de la cama, interviniendo Midori quien amablemente le extendió sus manos para ayudarle, despreciando su humilde ayuda al echar sus manos a un lado, retirándola de su cercanía.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo. —dijo con su voz fría y arrogante.

—_Qué terco es._ — pensó ella.

—Estas muy lejos de tu territorio. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — le preguntó mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento en la silla.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ — continuó con sus interrogativas, y al ver que él no respondía, decidió levantarse…_después de todo, si él no quería hablar, ella no lo obligaría como a un niño chiquito._

Se detuvó frente a la puerta de la habitación al acordarse de cierto detalle. Se volteó frente a él mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su delantal cierto objeto, sacando de su bolsillo derecho un collar hecho en oro y plata. Caminó hasta él y extendió su mano derecha.

—Lo había guardado para cuando despertaras…al parecer es_te objeto debe ser muy preciado para ti._ —él no parecía tener intención de mirarle ni hablarle.

…

—Cuando intente removerlo de tu cuello me detuviste con las pocas fuerzas que tenías. —Finalizó ella, fulminándole él con su mirada serena y distante.

—Mujer, ¿Quién eres, y qué hago aquí? — le interrumpió con voz firme.

—Te encontré inconsciente en el bosque. Llevas aquí tres meses. —Contestó. _Ella fue quien le condeno a ese averno._

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó serio.

— En la aldea Taiyō muy lejos de tus tierras. Y mi nombre es Midori—contestó ella.

— ¿Cómo fue qué llegaste hasta estas tierras en semejante condición? …pudiste haber muerto. —Preguntó intrigaba en querer saber más de él.

—En fin…si no quieres hablar, no te obligare. — dijo por último la mujer, colocando a un lado de la cama el collar que le había guardado hasta ahora.

Quería estar allí y seguir insistiendo en su interrogatorio, no obstante, decidió no insistir más al ser consciente que su condición no era del todo buena como para exasperarlo con tantas insistentes preguntas.

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose de frente con las duras expresiones del rostro de su marido quien le esperaba recostado de la pared, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y su mirada fija en ella.

—Lo quiero fuera de la casa. —Atajó en voz seria. Ella le ignoró, dispuesta a seguir su camino, él la detuvo por el brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le cuestionó molesto, ella de inmediato se soltó de su agarre en un brusco movimiento.

—Iré a comprar algunos víveres para la cena de hoy. —Contestó en voz seria y distante.

— ¿Víveres? —le cuestionó con un molesto sarcasmo.

—Mejor dime que saldrás a buscar más medicamentos para ese desahuciado. —Sentenció, y ella por sus palabras llenas me mofa, le miró con una expresión dura.

—Callarte de una buena vez si no tienes nada bueno que decir. — Bramó enojada.

—Se quedara sin contar lo qué tú sentencies o no. Él se quedara bajo mi decisión, Aicho. —Finalizó, muy segura de lo que decía…_Ella no vacilaba cuando hablaba con ese tono de voz áspero._

Sin nada más que decir, salió por la puerta principal de la residencia, ignorando por completo a su marido a quien no más había pisoteado al menosprecia sus derechos como esposo que era y lo que hacía por la seguridad de ella y la isla.

No dejaría que ese Uchiha dañara sus planes. Debía morir, así lo predijo su futuro cual su esposa cambió sin tener en cuenta que a quien salvaba no más era un asesino quien masacro a todo su clan por "poder"…un asesino quien fácilmente los mataría en una noche si se descuidaban de su presencia. Él era un Akatsuki, y por tanto tenía que morir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de la anciana cuyo nombre era Enma, la madre de Midori.

—Desde la llegada de ese joven Uchiha, el humor de esta casa ha cambiado. —Soltó la mujer mientras arrastraba en su paso su gran Bakú, hecho en madera.

—Puede ser mal presagio su llegada, aún así, eso no lo sabremos hasta que el destino nos indique que es lo correcto y que no lo es. —Continuó Enma.

—Es bueno saber que ya no se encuentra encerrada en su propia frustración y agonía por la muerte de su hijo. Salvarle la vida a ese vástago sirvió de algo, después de todo. —Finalizó la anciana.

Tal vez y la anciana hablaba con razón, aun así, para Aicho, la llegada de ese joven complicaría todo para él...sus planes, ambiciones, metas y sueños. Todo se iría al borde de la deriva si aquel joven seguía allí, en el mismo techo con ellos, compartiendo el mismo aire y ambiente.

Gruñó frustrado al no poder hacer nada, después de todo, no podía irse por encima de la palabra de su mujer quien tenía más derecho en esa casa como para votarlo a él si se lo proponía puesto que aquella era su propiedad, y no más por ese amor de pareja que sentía por ella, decidió aquietar sus impulsos, aceptando amargamente la cruda realidad de tener al enemigo en su mismo techo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Importante:**

**Como podrán ver, estoy asiendo arreglos en Kuroi Namida, pero nada cambiara, no más que la narración. Decidí hacer estos cambios debido a que fue mi primera historia y la mas que tuvo horrores gramaticales y muchos más, pero ahora, con un poquito más de esfuerzo, le traigo algo mejor que ustedes mis queridos lectores se merecen. En una semana y media, todos los capítulos de esta historia estarán de vuelta con ustedes.**

**ATT****: Sadness Doll**

**Capítulo: 3**

**Innen aimamieru**

_**(A Meeting With Destiny)**_

Despertó completamente azorada al escuchar el ruido de una campana sonar fuertemente. Frunció el ceño y arrugó las comisuras de sus labios, tapando su boca con su mano derecha mientras soltaba un gran bostezo. Se reincorporó lentamente de la banca, donde momentos atrás le había atrapado el sueño, y miró los alrededores de aquel puerto completamente desconocido. Se levantó de un salto, soltando un pequeño gritillo que atrajo a los pueblerinos que se paseaban por los alrededores.

— ¡La carreta! —Exclamó como si fuera el fin del mundo, mascullando lo torpe que era al quedarse dormida mientras esperaba la carreta que la llevaría a Taiyō, aldea de la isla Oi.

Tomó su mochila, se la colocó en su espalda para luego tomar en manos un pequeño cajón cuyo contenido tenía que proteger ante cualquier peligro…si tan sólo Tsunade Senju se enterara que su magnífica alumna, Haruno Sakura, se había quedado dormida en una importante misión, de seguro que la mataría con sus severos gritos. Caminó hasta la oficina de información de aquel puerto con la intención de buscar algún medio de transportación que la llevase, antes del anochecer, a la clínica médica de la aldea Taiyō. Entró por la ancha puerta y caminó hasta el escritorio que tenía frente, volteándose un caballero de unos cuarenta y nueve años quien le miró ceñudo mientras que con una mano se acomodaba sus anticuados lentes redondos.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar? —Preguntó mientras le observaba serio. Evaluó meticulosamente el aspecto de aquella muchacha, comprobado que se trataba de una Kunoichi, proveniente de la aldea Konoha.

— ¿Cómo puedo llegar a la aldea Taiyō? —Preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Taiyō?, ¿Has dicho Taiyō? —Le cuestionó algo confuso.

— ¿Cómo puedo llegar? —Reiteró ella nuevamente, y el individuo, de cabellos grises y barba áspera, suspiró.

—No hay transportación a dicho lugar. —Soltó, dándose media vuelta para continuar arreglando su viejo abanico eléctrico.

— ¿Cómo que no hay transportación? —Bramó ella casi sin créelo. Él hombre volteó su rostro, mirándola por encima del hombro.

—Lo que escuchaste. No hay transportación a dicho lugar. —Repitió.

— ¿Y mañana? —Preguntó desesperada. Se escuchó cuando el hombre dejó en la mesa su destornillador, tomó en manos una toalla y limpió sus manos, volteándose para ver a la muchacha.

—Ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca habrá transportación. —Sentenció.

— ¿Cómo que nunca habrá transportación?, ¡Como llegare! —Atajó casi enojada.

—Muchacha, el puerto no da transportación a sitios cercas, solo a lugares lejos, por lo que la aldea Taiyō no cuenta. —Le explicó pacientemente.

— ¿Qué tan lejos queda? —Preguntó, arqueando severamente sus cejas.

—Menos de dos horas. —Contestó él.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¡Pero eso es mucho! —Exclamó.

—Si atraviesas el bosque será menos de una hora y media. —Opinó él.

—Cómo quiera. Eso es más que mucho, solo me ahorraría media hora, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Se quejó ella.

—En cinco minutos cierro. —Sentenció el hombre, cansado ya de escucharla.

—¡NO!, ¡Espere! —Le detuvo antes de que volviera a sus deberes.

—¿Y ahora que quieres? —Preguntó exasperado.

—¿No conoces a alguien que me pueda llevar?, ¿Usted podría llevarme?, ¡Le pagare! —Intentó de negociar.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero lamentablemente, no puedo. —Contestó serio.

—Tampoco conozco a alguien que la pueda llevar. A esta hora ya todo el mundo a partido y los pocos que viven cerca de esa región ya se han ido. —Finalizó luego de una corta pausa.

—Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es recomendarte algún guía que te lleve por el bosque para así que acortes camino y llegues a tiempo, antes de que anochezca. —Propuso, y ella dudó por un momento.

—Y, ¿Dónde encuentro ese "_guía" _qué usted dice? —Preguntó, insegura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

—Cuando salgas por esa puerta, haz una derecha y sigue derecho hasta que veas una casa en madera, de dos pisos, en color azul. La casa tiene un letrero que dice _"Parador Oi"._ —Explicó, haciendo una pausa con el propicito de intentar de acordarse del nombre del dueño del local.

—Cuando llegues, pregunta por Azu y dile a la recepcionista que es de parte de Hanshu. —Finalizó.

—¿Quién es Hanshu? —Le cuestionó intrigada.

—Soy _yo_. —Espetó seco, volteándose para continuar con sus deberes.

Salió del local y dobló a la derecha, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le había dado, encontrándose de frente, a los pocos minutos, la "casa" que le había descrito _Hanshu. _Se detuvo frente a la puerta, levanto su mano derecha y jalo el cordón de la campana que colgaba en el centro del marco de la puerta, saliendo por la puerta una mujer vestida en un típico Kimono tradicional, color purpura, con diseños florales de color amarillo, y obi ancho de color amarillo, con un intrincado, ancho y largo laso atrás de su espalda. Su cabello largo y negro, lo llevaba trenzado, con unas hermosas flores detrás.

— _irashaimase._ _("Bienvenido")_ —Habló la mujer, asiendo una tradicional reverencia para luego echarse a un lado y dejarla pasar.

—¿Busco a Azu? —Habló Sakura mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores del recibidor del aquel parador que era impresionantemente hermoso.

—Déjeme ver si se encuentra. —La mujer se disponía a retirarse, deteniéndole Sakura.

—Es de parte de _Hanshu._ —Recordó al momento.

—Ah, bueno. —Soltó la mujer en una exclamación.

Sakura tomó asiento mientras esperaba al señor Azu, saliendo por la puerta un hombre quien por su aspecto pensó ella que no se tratase del hombre quien esperaba, pero luego, al este detenerse frente a ella y presentarse, cambió de opinión, asombrándose ante su imagen. Era extranjero, a pesar de vestir como occidental y hablar el idioma, su marcado acento lo descubría entre todos.

—¿Buscas por mi? —habló, dirigiéndole una sutil y grácil sonrisa a ella quien se avergonzó a tanta atención por parte de ese hombre.

—Hanshu me envió a usted. Me dijo que aquí buscaría un buen guía para atravesar el bosque. —Soltó con voz vacilante mientras intentaba de enfocar sus ojos a alguna parte de esa residencia que no fuera a él. El hombre dudo en un momento en escoltarla, puesto que la hora no era la conveniente para hacerlo, pero luego de sentir cierta preocupación en sus palabras y su insistencia, supo de inmediato que esa joven era la Kunoichi que esperaba la clínica de la aldea Taiyō.

—Supongo que no es lo correcto, no a estas horas, pero viendo que se trata de algo importante, supongo que lo haré. —Soltó en un largo suspiro, arrepentido de haber dicho lo último.

—Buscare a uno de mis muchachos para que te guíen. —Se dio la vuelta, interrumpiéndolo ella al momento.

—¿No lo hare usted? —Le cuestionó, creyendo desde un principio que era él quien la guiaría, después de todo, Hanshu le envió hasta él.

—En mis quince años que llevó viviendo aquí, jamás he salido de este puerto, no más cuando es una emergencia y siempre lo hago con uno de mis guías puesto que si lo hago yo solo, no dudare en perderme en e#stas tierras. —Habló.

—Además…soy ciego y dudo que te sirva mucho. No conozco estas tierras debidamente. —Finalizó, sorprendiéndose ella ante tal revelación. Él ni siquiera se apoyaba de un bastón como guía, ni si quiera sus ojos, gestos y comportamiento, reflejaban ceguera. Tan joven y apuesto que se veía.

—Azochiji te acompañara. Él es uno de los mejores muchachos que conoce estas tierras como si fuera la palma de su mano…—le explicó mientras le pedía a su recepcionista que buscara al joven, saliendo esta al momento.

— ¿Supongo que no sabes los riesgos que coges si tomas ese camino?, ¿Por qué no esperar hasta mañana y tomar el camino seguro? —Soltó. Ella frunció el ceño, mirándole algo confuso ante la palabra peligro puesto que aquellas tierras, según lo que se murmuraba, era lugar armonioso, sin guerras, ni muerte.

—No puedo. Entre más rápido llegue, será mejor. —Contestó ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de peligro? —Cambió de tema al momento, atacando con la pregunta que tanto le intrigaba saber su contestación.

—La isla Oi esconde sus peligros, y estos se avecinan en el bosque, donde todo bandido se esconde para hacer sus fechorías. —Explicó. Ella no pareció preocuparse, y así lo sintió él.

—No vaciles con tu vida no más porque eres una Kunoichi. —Soltó sin ella esperarlo, y justo cuando iba a contestarle, su guía apareció, quedando pasmada ante su imagen de "_niño"_

— ¿Y este niño me guiara? —parpadeó dos veces, imposible de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Tengo catorce años. —Atajó Azochiji algo exasperado.

Su cabello negro y despeinado le asía recordar a Naruto. Tenía piel blanca, ojos naranja, y medía unos cinco pies con seis centímetros, aun así, ella le veía como un niño.

—Descuida. Él es muy bueno en su trabajo…siempre lo ha sido. —Aseguró Azu, confiado a ciegas en ese muchacho que prácticamente había criado como hijo suyo.

— ¿A si? —Dudó ella.

No era que dudara del conocimiento de ese muchacho, pero su edad, era lo que más le preocupaba a ella, poniéndola entre tres y dos si asía lo correcto en dejarse guiar por un niño.

—Podrías dejar los complejos sobre mi y seguirme, al menos que no quieras de mi ayuda. —Bramó el joven como todo un malcriado, esperándole recostado en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y mirada expectante. Ella gruño y sin más, le siguió, despidiéndose del señor Azu y su recepcionista quienes tan amable fueron con ella.

Caminaron por el puerto en silencio, saliendo por la entrada lateral que les guiaría hasta el bosque. Noto que el muchacho tenía prisa y a menudo, observaba la puesta del sol con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Qué tanto te preocupa? —Preguntó ella. El muchacho bufo ante aquello.

—A mí nada. —Se hizo el valiente, soltando aquellas palabras con gran aire de macho.

—Sera mejor que avances en paso, sino, no llegaremos a tiempo. —Informó, siguiéndole el paso ella tan rápido como pudo.

Se detuvieron frente a un camino rural que se perdía dentro de aquel espeso bosque que tanto le asombro a ella. En el termino biológico utilizado, _Sequoia, familiarizados con la _perennifolio la cual en palabras cortas y sencillas, son arboles capases de tolerar las fuertes temperaturas de un invierno sin llegar a perder su color verdoso ni hojas. Eran inmensamente grandes, al igual que sus largos y filosos arbustos que cubría sus alrededores. El grueso y nudoso tranco estaba cubierto por musgo y hongos, entre otras plantas parásitos _(nota: las plantas que crecen en otras plantas, arboles o rocas se le llaman plantas parásito debido que se alimentas de estas y de los nutrientes que consiguen estas")_

Al principio, se le hizo difícil mantenerse en pie, caminando a trompicones por aquel camino rural, lleno de pequeñas y molestas rocas que impedía hacer su viaje con facilidad. Caminaron casi por cuarenta y cinco minutos, empezando a notar ella algo extraño en las facciones del joven quien no se veía seguro de lo que hacía.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le cuestionó.

— ¡NO!, deja de preguntar ya. No estamos perdidos. — soltó algo exasperado, y ella noto que si estaban perdidos puesto que nunca ella pregunto si lo estaban, y él, nervioso se descubrió así mismo.

—Si lo estamos…deberíamos parar. —Opinó ella.

— ¡De ningún modo! —Atajó él como si ella hubiera dicho algo malo.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿Porqué tanto secreto? —Cuestionó ella molesta.

—Tus preguntas me exasperar. —Bramó molesto mientras observaba con inseguridad los alrededores al creer haber escuchado algo.

Sus cualidades como Shinobi, le dieron a entender que estaban en una trampa de ilusión que los obligaba a dar vuelta en círculos. Ella paro en ceso y jalo al muchacho por su haori, atrayendo muy cerca a ella. Sus hombros chocaron ante el movimiento.

—Quédate quieto. Y, sujeta esto. —le dio la caja en manos, sacando un Kunai, dispuesta así a defenderse si era necesario.

—Esto no era buena idea. Mejor regresemos. —Exclamó él, arrepentido de haber continuado el paso sabiendo que estaban perdidos. Él nunca se perdía, pero hoy, al ser sido atrapado en una de las técnicas de algún ladrón o Shinobi exiliado, noto que algo no iba bien y aun así, continuo su paso, vacilando ante el peligro que se avecinaba en aire suicida.

— ¡De ningún modo regresare atrás!, ¡No ahora!, mejor cállate y haz lo que te digo, al menos que quieras morir aquí. —Atajó ella, silenciando el joven ante la agresividad de esa mujer.

El primer disparo de Kunai asía ellos, los evadió fácilmente, utilizando ella varios de sus Shuriken para desviarlos. Tomo al muchacho por el cuello de su haori blanco, jalando mientras corría sin parar. Se percato que no eran tres enemigos, ni seis, sino doce, todos ellos bien armados como si se tratase de una guerra entre clanes y territorio. Mascullo una maldición al sentir la presencia de ellos por los alrededores, dejándola imposibilitaba en la idea de escapar, teniendo así que enfrentarlos uno por uno.

La idea de enfrentarles se espumo al notar que no solo era perseguida por esos exiliados shinobi, sino que también, estos se aseguraron de no perder rastros de ellos, enviando a sus rabiosos perros, tan grandes como una Gran Danés, cuyos dientes negros se asemejaban a los de un caimán hambriento. Continuaron corriendo sin rumbo alguno, ingresándose en lo más oscuro del bosque donde le esperaba la gran sorpresa que su enemigo les había hecho para darles la gran bienvenida.

La primera explosión la dejo casi sorda, con sus oídos en un constante chillido importable. Al segundo, una gran luz blanca los segó, escuchándose otra detonación, seguida por dos más detrás d ellos cual provoco que sus cuerpos se levantaran del suelo, impactando fuertemente el suelo húmedo y frío.

Azochiji se levantó y tomó la caja en manos, buscando con desesperación algún rastro de ella, interceptando sus ojos el cuerpo de ella cual había rebotado tres veces en el suelo para luego rodar por aquel risco. Sin más, se encaminó en su loca idea hasta ella, bajando el risco hasta llegar al cuerpo mal herido cual intento de reanimar.

— ¡Vamos!, ¡Levántate ya! —la movió bruscamente de los hombros. Ella respiraba, aun así, debido al fuerte golpe en su cabeza y el constante sangrado de sus múltiples heridas, no reaccionaba.

Se llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, tallándolo con fuerza para luego mirar los alrededores con nerviosismo. No sabía qué hacer y en un momento de tensión había optado en dejarla allí tirada, pero se deshizo de aquella idea al levantarse y no poder dar los primeros pasos de escape al ser consciente que no mas un cobarde dejaría atrás a una mujer indefensa.

La tomó de los brazos y la arrastró por el suelo, escuchándose un agudo y desgarrador sonido de dolor, seguido por unos golpes y gritos de ira. No sabía lo que ocurría allá arriba, pero lo que fuera, tenía que ser bastante malo puesto que sus gritos no eran nada armoniosos. Los sonidos cesaron, escuchándose solo el ruido del fuego y viento soplar. La atmósfera cayó en una gran lúgubre, pronto se vio la imagen desvaída de lo que parecía ser un hombre bajando el risco hasta situarse frente a ellos. Azochiji tomo en manos un Kunai que había sacado de la mochila de la joven, dispuesto así a defender la vida de ella si era necesario, pero al escuchar aquella voz y sus palabras, se tranquilizo, bajando el arma.

El hombre se disponía a dar un paso asía la inconsciente Shinobi, escuchándose la fémina voz de una segunda presencia parecer detrás de ellos.

—Escuche los ruidos…—Informó la mujer de cabellos cafés y largos, reconociéndola Azochiji.

— ¿Midori? —Soltó sorprendido el joven.

—Azu me envió por ti, y también por la joven. —Confirmó ella.

Se aproximó hasta la joven y verifico sus vitales. Su estado era bastante grave y aun así, tuvo fuerzas en abrir los ojos, interceptando lo primero que vio frente. Al principio, creyó que era mera confusión, pero al enfocar bien su vista, no dudo que era él. Sus frías y calculadoras facciones, su Sombría mirada…todo en él era conocido y no se podía confundir a simple vista, cayendo en pánico al saber que ese _hombre seguía vivo…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Hashire Sakura!**_

_**("¡Run Sakura!")**_

Azochiji había despertado dentro de una sombría cabaña. Se acordó de algo importante que había llevado en manos antes de quedarse dormido en el suelo en madera de la cabaña, mirando sus alrededores hasta interceptar con sus ojos la caja que le había dado la Haruno para que llevara consigo mientras le defendía.

Contrajo la respiración en el momento que se disponía a levantarse, observando aquellos ojos penetrantes fulminarle con la mirada.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó de inmediato. Se puso en pie y tomo la caja en manos.

—Te pregunte algo. —Replicó ante el silencio que mantenía aquel sujeto.

—Es quien te salvo. —Soltó una mujer a sus espaldas, volteándose para verla.

— ¿Midori? —Frunció el ceño. — ¡¿Cómo esta ella? —Soltó al momento, preocupado así por la condición de la joven Kunoichi.

—Estará bien, solo necesita descansar un poco. Despertara pronto —Comunicó.

— ¿Cuándo? —Ataco el joven Azochiji.

—Cuando recupere fuerzas. —Suspiró.

—Perdió mucha sangre y las fuertes contusiones que sufrió la han dejado casi sin fuerzas. —Finalizó.

—¡Midori!, ¡¿NO puedes hacer que despierte ahora?, ¡Necesito saber qué hacer con esto! —Levantó la caja que tenía en manos, enseñándosela a los presentes.

—¡Ah!, eso…—Se acordó.

—Descuida, yo me hare cargo. —Finalizó, y justo cuando extendió sus manos para tomar la caja, el chico se echó hacia atrás, dejándola con las manos vacías.

—¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, ¡Hey! —Profirió en un tono infantil.

—¡NI creas que te la daré! —Atajó.

—Azochiji, no seas mediocre en mente. Necesito esa caja. —Soltó casi irritada.

—¡No te la daré! —Se defendió, retrocediendo un paso asía atrás.

—Azochiji, ¡por Kami!, ¡Necesito el contenido! —Bramó exasperada. Dio un paso adelante.

—¡Ya te dije!, ¡Ella me dio la caja y supongo que su contenido es valioso, por eso le urgía entregarlo rápido!

—¡Claro que el contenido es de urgencia tarado! —Exclamó.

—Azochiji, necesito esos antídotos para los enfermos de la clínica. —Suspiró casi sin poder creerlo.

—¿Y? —Atajo el joven con una ceja arqueada.

—_Imbécil._ —Bufó el Uchiha casi en un mascullo. Azochiji lo fulmino con la mirada interrogante.

—¿Quién es él? —Cuestionó con el seño completamente fruncido.

—Es quien te salvo la vida. —Contestó Midori.

—¿Y?, no por eso le confiare, además, ¿De dónde viene?, nunca le he visto en la isla. —Aquella pregunta no más impaciento a Midori.

—No le confió ni siquiera las miradas cómo para darte a ti la caja. —Escupió el joven.

—¡Azochiji!, ¡Por Kami!, ¡él es un Konangakure al igual que ella! —Espetó con rabia.

—¿Y? —Contestó—El que sea de la misma aldea no significa que sea de confianza. Podría ser un exiliado. —Especuló

—Tal vez te tiene bajo su control con el propósito de obtener la caja y sacarle información a ella. ¡Quien sabe! —Espetó él.

—¡Azochiji!, Eres un cerrado de mente!, ¿Qué no eres consciente que el contenido de esa caja es muy importante para la clínica? —Bramó enojada.

—Lo tengo muy claro, pero seré **y**o quien entregue la caja y me asegure que llegue a salvo. —Aquello era lo última estupidez que había dicho, suspirando Midori.

—¿Sabes? No estás tratando con una enemiga, sino con una conocida de hace años—Masculló enojadísima. Azochiji se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—Quién sabe Midori. Tal vez y estés bajo el control de ese hombre. —Apuntó hacía el Uchiha.

—¡Bien!, ¡Cómo quieras!, pero te informo desde ahora que si vas conmigo, de ningún modo te traeré de vuelta hasta ella. —Atajó enojadísima.

—Eso no me tiene sin cuidado, se me todos los caminos de esta isla como si fuera la palma de mi mano. Volveré yo solo. —Espetó sin importancia alguna, conduciéndose hasta la puerta.

—Te espero afuera. —Comunicó el joven, saliendo por la puerta de aquella cabaña.

—¡Que niño tan prepotente! —Suspiró a lo alto. Itachi le fulminó con la mirada, prestando atención la mujer ante su extraño silencio.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Le cuestionó.

—¿Cómo fue que has dado conmigo? —Preguntó tan serio que pareció estar enojado.

—Ya te dije. Escuche los ruidos. —Mintió.

—No te creo. Se me hace casi imposible que desde la longitud donde resides hasta este lugar te percataras de los ataques. —Conjeturó

—Azu me informo de la llegada de la joven Konangakure. Seguí sus chacras y me di con el pequeño problema. —Explicó.

—Supongamos que es así como lo cuentas, pero entonces, que otra excusa tienes con los demás días que me has seguido. —Atajó en voz seria. Ella se mordió los labios…la había atrapado.

—Solo lo asía para ver si te encontrabas bien. Desde que te fuiste de la casa hace tres meses, me preocupe por tu salud y quise saber por mi cuenta propia que estabas bien. —se desahogó por completo, hablándole bastante claro como para notarse en plena conversación su más sincera preocupación.

—No soy tu _**hijo.**_ —Espetó con toda la serenidad del mundo y ella sintió una gran puñalada en su pecho. Levantó su rostro y fingió una sonrisa, dándose media vuelta para así salir por la puerta.

—Llévatela. —soltó así no mas, levantándose de la silla del desayunador. Ella se volteó casi sorprendida.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices? —Soltó incrédula de poder creerlo.

—Dije que te la llevaras, lejos de aquí. Lejos de mí. —Espetó sin sentimiento alguno.

—Itachi. —Le llamó sorprendida, fulminándole el joven con la mirada.

—¿NO hablaras enserio?, ¿Verdad? —Aun no podía creerlo.

—Hablo enserio cuando digo que te la lleves de esta cabaña. —Replicó crudamente.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Exclamó indignada.

—¡Porque es imposible!, ¡Porqué tu lo dices! —Bramó casi enojado, elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

—¡Porqué soy un medico y sé que la condición de ella no está como para trasladarla a otra parte! —Espetó furiosa, encarándolo con sus ojos de fiera. Él no se intimido ante aquella mirada.

—¡Con un demonio la quiero lejos! —Profirió a lo arto, estrellando contra la pared que el vaso que agua se había servido de la jarra. Midori quedo en silencio.

—¡Dijiste que estaba bien!, ¡Que estaba fuera de peligro!, así que puedes llevártela. —Puntualizó enojado.

—Dije que estaba fuera de peligro, pero eso no significa que esté en condiciones de moverse, Itachi. —Soltó en voz seria, con sus ojos clavados en él.

—¡No la puedo tener aquí!, ¡Entiéndelo ya!, ¿O es qué te lo tengo que recordar! —Exclamó.

—Sé quién eres y lo que has hecho, aun así, no soy quien para juzgarte y verte como un demente peligroso, así que no creo que le vallas a hacer algún daño. Si no quieres que te descubra, entonces oculta tu apariencia. —Atajó seria.

—¡Ya te dije!, ¡No la quiero aquí y punto! —Finalizo. Ella bufo molesta y antes de salir por la puerta, le dijo:

—¡Entonces, hazlo tú! —Espetó, saliendo por la puerta.

Masculló una maldición, golpeando la pared con fuerza ante su inevitable paroxismo de emociones que se habían desencadenado dentro.

Esa mujer estaba vacilando con sus palabras, y eso era algo que le molestaba. Cómo era posible tenerla aquí?, si fuera una simple shinobi de su aldea, entonces no le importaría tanto tenerla en su mismo techo, pero era _ella, _la integrante del quipo siete, equipo que una vez perteneció su hermano. Esa joven lo conocía y bastante bien como para no vacilar ante la idea de atacarle o revelar su existencia en esa aldea. De ningún modo podía tenerla allí por lo que tenía que pensar en alguna solución.

X…X

Despertó adolorida y sin pocas fuerzas, arrugando las facciones de su rostro ante la fuerte punzada que sintió en su constado izquierdo al intentar de levantarse. Tenía la frente vendada al igual que su abdomen y brazo derecho. Exhaló con fuerza sintiendo otra punzada más, pero esta vez en su pecho.

Escuchó la voz de alguien maldecir con fuerza, avecinándose la mala memoria al escuchar aquella voz vagamente reconocible. Su corazón latió salvajemente y su respiración aumentó considerablemente. Se acordó de haber visto aquel rostro reconocible antes de perder la conciencia, ser cargada por ese hombre, y despertar en ese lugar.

Sudo frío y observó con miedo la puerta de aquella Sombría habitación. Sin más, se levantó, emitiendo un fuerte gemido de dolor. Quería comprobar si se trataba de él o simplemente había visto un espejismo ya que aún no podía creer que él siguiera con vida. Ella no lo había comprobado los rumores de su muerte, aún así, según por lo que Naruto y el rostro del grupo se había enterado, Uchiha itachi había sido asesinado por la propia mano de su hermano menor quien anhelaba más que cualquier cosa matarle para cumplir su viciosa venganza.

Se levantó y casi tambaleándose, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, colocó la mano en el pestillo y la giró con cuidado, asomando su rostro con precaución.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Él estaba vivo. Era imposible de creerlo, quedándose un largo minuto contemplándole entre el silencio inquietante.

Su paso era errante y exasperado, extendiendo sus manos hasta su rostro, tallando este con fuerza. Se veía furioso más mascullaba cosas sin sentido, pudiendo lograr escuchar ciertas palabras que la alentaron de sobremanera…"_Tengo que hacer algo con ella"_ —escuchó salir de sus labios, cerrando la puerta de inmediato, se recostó en esta, analizando las palabras que había escuchado.

Temiendo por su propia vida, analizó con desesperación toda la habitación, interceptando sus ojos la ventana que tenía enfrente. Sin más preámbulos, se acerco hasta esta y la abrió con lentitud, lastimándose su brazo vendado en el proceso. _¡Tenía que escapar!_

Miró hacía atrás y sin más se aventó hACÍA su escape, vistiendo con una simple camisilla oscura de hombre, sin ropa interior ni calzado alguno que la protegiera de la mala maleza, piedras y astillas. Tenía que correr, escapar lejos de él e ir a informar a Konoha de su existencia…tenía que decírselo a Sasuke, a Naruto y su Sensei…¡ A todos!

X…X

Juró haber escuchado la puerta, de la única habitación habitada, cerrarse por lo que le extraño de sobre manera. Se encamino con paso firme hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta, profiriendo con ira— ¡Kuso! —, cerrando la puerta con un gran azote para luego encaminarse hasta la salida de la cabaña.

¡Y bien que Midori le había asegurado que no estaba en condiciones para ser trasladada a otra parte!¡Peor si está en muy buenas condiciones como para escapar por una ventana y correr lejos de su alcance!

Se introdujÓ al bosque e intentÓ de localizarla, maldiciendo a lo alto al no sentir su energía ya que la fuerte cantidad de analgésicos que le había implementado Midori, habían hecho desaparecer su chacra como para ser localizada, teniendo que acudir a otros medios de rastreo.

X…X

Traspié y cayó al suelo, lastimándose sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos. Ya no podía correr más. Le dolían sus costillas y abdomen, sus rodillas le ardían al igual que las palmas de sus manos, y para empeorar su patética situación, su cabeza le daba vueltas, a consecuencia de los analgésicos que le había suministrado, y sus pies se encontraban lastimados por las rocas y espinas. La fuerte caída provoco que se astillara el hueso de su pierna, sintiendo una fuerte calentura, seguido por un agudo dolor como la picazón de un alacrán.

—¡No vas a llegar a ninguna parte en esa condición! —ProfiriÓ a lo lejos aquella voz que la aterrorizo, tomando en manos una rama ancha y pesada para luego correr en busca en un escondite.

Continúo corriendo, aguantando todo el peso del dolor que llevaba por dentro, empezando a sollozar y soltar lágrimas como toda una perdedora, así se identificaba ella, como una gran patética perdedora.

Cayó nuevamente en el suelo, profiriendo un gran gemido. Su única arma, una rama de árbol, había caído a lo lejos de ella, seis pies de distancia. Lloro amargamente mientras golpeaba con su puño cerrado la tierra, sintiendo en ese instante la fina y fría lluvia caer desde el cielo.

—¡Ya no corras!, ¡Empeoras las cosas! —Exclamó esa voz bastante cerca lo cual la asusto.

Se impulsÓ con ambas manos hacia adelante, arrastrándose como un gusano, llegó hasta su arma, tomándola en manos, se levantó, aventándose contra él con la idea de golpearle.

Se hecó hacía atrás, indispuesto a golpearla, esquivando así los vagos e inútiles intentos de ella por golpearle con aquella rama.

— ¡Aléjate de mi! —Profirió con rabia y su ceño completamente fruncido, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas, impulsándose con fuerza asía él.

Sin más preámbulos y cansado de esa _"patética"_ situación, levanto su mano derecha y en un fugar y rápido movimiento, detuvo la rama antes a pocos centímetro de su rostro. Horrorizada se alejo de él, resbalando con las hojas secas y húmedas, cayó al suelo, arrastrándose asía atrás.

Itachi, tiró a un lado la rama, encaminándose aisa ella a medida que esta se retiraba, y justo cuando se volteo con la intención de reincorporarse y salir corriendo, él le aguanto con ambas manos de la cintura, emitiendo ella un fuerte gemido ante el brusco agarre de él, lastimándole el costado derecho.

—¡Por favor!, ¡No me mates! —Gritó patéticamente, sintiéndose más que humillada por su suplica…la discípula de la gran Tsunade pidiendo clemencia a un asesino.

—Shssss…tranquila. No te hare daño. —Le intentó calmar, pero ella, indispuesta en ser domada por ese infeliz hombre, continúo forcejeando y moviéndose de un lado a otro sin importarle que tanto podía lastimarse.

—Suelta lo que tienes en manos…eso no te ayudara a escapar, no seas tonta. —Soltó en voz seria, observando como ella sostenía con fuerza la roca que tenía en manos, intentando de golpearle con esta.

—Prometo no hacerte daño. —Replicó en un acto de tranquilizarla y poder lidiar con ella.

Las acciones de ella lo desesperaron de sobremanera, teniendo que acudir a la fuerza. Guio su mano derecha hasta la mano que sostenía aquella roca, la atrapó y ejerció presión en su muñeca, obligándola a que soltara la roca.

— ¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame! —Exclamó copiosamente.

— ¡Eres un maldito asesino!, ¡¿Cómo pretendes que te crea todo lo que dices? —Profirió llena de ira mientras él intentaba de arrastrarla consigo hasta la cabaña.

— ¡Reniego de tu palabra y de ti como hombre!, ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!, ¡Un asesino quien mato a todo su clan no más por poder!, ¡Un hombre que le agracio la vida a su propio hermano! —Soltó todas aquellas incoherencias.

— ¡Has convertido de Sasuke-kun en un asesino!, ¡Un hombre sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos!, ¡Te odio por ello!, ¡Te aborrezco maldito miserable! —Finalizó con ira.

— ¡Pues bien!, ¡Lárgate si quieres!, ¡Muere en el bosque cómo imbécil que eres! —Exclamó, aventándola contra el suelo. Ante el impacto, gimió de dolor.

Aquella reacción la impresiono, pero más a él quien siempre había tenido control de sus acciones y sentimientos, pero aquella mujer y sus palabras le alteraron de sobremanera, tanto que fue capaz de segarlo.

— ¡Ven aquí ahora! —La tomó en brazos antes de que escapara, cargándola consigo en dirección a la cabaña mientras ella pataleaba y tiraba golpes.

—Si por mi fuera, te dejaría tiraba en el bosque, aun así…no puedo. —Masculló enojado.

— ¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame! —Exclamó una y otra vez.

— ¡Todos se enteraran de tu existencia y planes! —Exclamó, bufando él.

—_planes…_—murmuró en un bufido.

Se ruborizó por completo al ser consciente de que no llevaba ropa interior, pudiendo ella ver su propia vagina expuesta ante él quien a pesar que ni siquiera la miraba, sentía pavor. Dejo de golpearle y con rapidez, llevo sus manos hasta los bordes de la camisilla, estirando estos hasta cubrirse. Bajo la guardia al ver que ella se había tranquilizado, atrapándolo desprevenido, le medio un puñetazo en el rostro. Se separó de su agarre e intentó correr, fallándole sus rodillas, cayó como toda una perdedora en el suelo, aproximándose el Uchiha para atraparla, por suerte, estaba inconsciente por lo que no tuvo problemas en cargarla hasta la cabaña.

La condujo hasta la habitación, depositándola en la cama con cuidado. La desprendió de su única prenda ya sucia para luego salir de la habitación, entrando al minuto con una caja de primeros auxilios. Limpio las heridas de sus rodillas, pies y palmas de las manos, vendándolas. Cambió los vendajes de su abdomen y de la mano para luego vestirla con una de sus camisetas de color negra, sin cuello. Sus ojos interceptaron un pequeño hijo le sangre que bajaba entre sus piernas, y creyendo que se trataba de una herida profunda, aventuro sus manos entre medio de sus muslos firmes y blancos, percatándose que no se trataba de una herida como había conjeturado.

Gruñó para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación, conduciéndose hasta el cuarto de baño, busco la prenda interior de la muchacha que Midori cuidadosamente había lavado a mano junto con sus demás prendas, tomándola en manos. Tomo suficiente papel higiénico y lo coloco en el centro de aquella prenda para luego salir del baño y caminar de vuelta a la habitación. Se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, posando su mano derecha en el tobillo derecho de la joven. Levanto sus piernas con cuidado, colocándole la prenda interior, subiéndola lentamente hasta colocársela debidamente para luego cubrirla con las sabanas.

Colocó seguro en la ventana para luego salir de la habitación, caminando hasta la sala cual estaba amueblada con una simple mesa rectangular y cuatro tatamis a los lados. Se sentó, soltando un agotador y exasperado suspiro para luego tallarse su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba en severos aprietos y no sabía qué hacer. Si esa chica se escapaba y decía algo sobre su existencia, estaba acabado, al igual que si morir o no se reportaba a tiempo en su aldea, Konoha llegaría hasta la isla, descubriéndolo en su falsa muerte.

Tenía que hacer algo, pensar en alguna solución…tenía que acallarla de alguna forma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

_Fūin jutsu_

_("Sealling Jutsu")_

_Sintió la claridad de la luz en su rostro, abriendo pausadamente sus parpados. Suspiró y enfocó, con desanimo, la vista en la ventana que tenia frente, observando en silencio la lúgubre atmosfera de la mañana. Las penumbras de ese bosque y sus enigmas eran algo que le ponía la piel de gallina de tan solo pensar en la idea que "tal vez morirá en ese lugar sin nadie saberlo". No es que no fuera optimista, pero viendo y analizando las cosas desde el punto de vista en que se encontraba, cualquiera perdería toda esperanza de libertad al encontrarse en manos de un asesino como Uchiha Itachi…ella había lidiado con todo tipo de problemas y personas peligrosas, pero ¡Jamás! Había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse uno tan difícil que hasta sus movimientos y pensamientos eran un caos el descifrar._

_Apenas podía ver las desvaídas figuras de los altos pinos detrás de aquella espesa y densa neblina de color grisáceo. Pronto escucho las primeras gotas de lluvia de la mañana caer en el techo de la cabaña de manera pausada y lenta. Se quedó unos largos minutos, en silencio, observando el tétrico panorama que tenia frente, escuchándose al minuto la puerta de la habitación abrirse, entrando cierto sujeto con una bandeja en manos. Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, surgiendo la gran e inquietante interrogante al mover su pie izquierdo. Sintió algo pesado alrededor de su tobillo, desarropándose en un instante para poder ver lo que tanto temía…____La había amarrado a la cama._

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Atajó con desprecio mientras jalaba de las cadenas con fuerza. Itachi permaneció en silencio, depositando la bandeja de alimento en la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba justo al lado derecho de la cama.

—Te pregunté algo. —Replicó en voz alta mientras le seguía con la mirada. Observo el contenido de aquella bandeja, viendo al lado del vaso de jugo de uva, unas pastillas de color rojas.

—Come. —Habló él en todo seco y distante.

— ¡No comeré eso, y tampoco tomare esas pastillas!—Escupió con gran aversión en el momento que él se dio la vuelta. Lo escuchó bufar distante.

—Es por tu bien. —Soltó.

— ¡Mentiras! —Profirió a lo alto.

—Esas pastillas son las que me tienen sin fuerza. —Finalizó, culpándolo de su gran debilidad y poca fuerza en su chacra que apenas y ella podía sentir vibrar en su cuerpo.

—Solo son antibióticos para evitar una infección. Con ellas mejoraras. —Le corrigió su erróneo pensar, aun así, ella no creyó ni una minúscula palabra de la que había dicho.

— ¡¿Porqué me raptaste? —Le cuestionó con mala catadura. El Uchiha se encamino hasta la ventana y abrió esta, observando en silencio la lluvia caer y escurrirse por la tierra húmeda.

—No te he raptado. —Le corrigió.

—Y entonces, ¡¿Por qué me tienes encadenada a esta cama? —Bramó molesta, fulminándole con esa mala catadura.

—Es por tu bien…—Contesto sereno y casi distante a la conversación.

— ¡Mentiras! —Se atrevió a decir.

— ¡Me has raptado! —Espetó al final de aquella corta pausa.

—Y yo te repito que en ningún momento te he raptado, no tendría lógica el porqué raptarte. —Agregó a su monótona plática.

— ¡Me tienes encerrada! —Atajó molesta.

—No del todo…—Contestó, volteándose para verle.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?, ¡Habla ya! —Profirió con desesperación.

—No quiero nada de ti. No busco nada ni te tengo raptada para algún meticuloso plan, como tú los has insinuado. —Puntualizó sin sentimiento ni vida en su voz.

—Ahora. Come y deja para otro momento tus ilógicas cavilaciones. Resérvalas para otro. —Finalizó, encaminándose asía la salida.

—¡Bastardo!, ¡Miserable! —Le insultó con todas las furias del mundo. Se recostó sin prestar atención en lo más mínimo al desayuno. No iba a comer de lo que él había traído, ni tampoco tomar esas pastillas…se quedaría así, con hambre y sed hasta que muriera.

Tres largas horas había pasado, y tal vez mas, aun así, en ese lapso eterno, ella no había probado ni siquiera un bocado de aquella comida. Había dejado de llover, aun así, la humedad y el frío continuaban asechando lo cual le fastidiaba. El dolor de su pierna izquierda cual se había astillado, se había vuelto insoportable en ese lapso de tiempo, incluso, a través del yeso que le cubría, podía sentir su pierna hinchada y latirle considerablemente, aun así, aguanto el dolor…peores dolores había pasado en esta vida como para dejarse vencer por uno y mostrarle a él sus debilidades como mujer.

Pronto, recibió, nuevamente, la visita del Uchiha quien miro en silencio la bandeja, intacta como la había dejado…

—Bien. Si quieres morir de hambre y una infección, adelante. Hazlo. —Soltó, tomando en manos la bandeja.

—Por una buena vez en tu vida, dime algo que en verdad me importe. ¡¿Para qué demonios me tienes aquí secuestrada? —Exclamó ella.

—No te tengo raptada. —Le corrigió.

—Pues no me tienes bajo mi consentimiento…—Atajó ella.

—¡Espera!, ¡NO te vayas! —Soltó de momento al verlo conducirse hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Preguntó sin voltearse.

—Necesito ir al baño. —Habló.

—Es urgente. —Preguntó en tono distante y sereno.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Exclamó.

—Espera un momento. —Soltó, saliendo por la puerta, dejándola a ella con sus replicas de querer ir al baño.

Los minutos trascurrieron en aquella habitación, abriéndose la puerta en su inquietante espera. Masculló en un pequeño murmuro la palabra _"al fin", _cual ignoro él, conduciéndose hasta ella con una llave en manos. Le quitó la cadena que tenía alrededor de su tobillo, se reincorporó y la intentó de ayudar a levantarse….

—¡Aléjate! —Exclamó, renegando de su ayuda.

Le miró directo a los ojos, y la gran aversión, mezclada con una repugnancia asía sus expresiones, surgió en ella…**esa **expresión de completa lejanía y serenidad, era la más que odiaba ver en él puesto que inconscientemente le recordaba a _Sasuke. _Se levantó casi a trompicones, y justo cuando iba a dar su primer paso, sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo sentada en la cama.

—_¡Kuso!_ —Masculló por debajo, se volvió a levantar, cojeando hasta la salida de la habitación donde encontró al Uchiha de frente quien le condujo en silencio hasta el cuarto de baño y le abrió la puerta.

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás, caminando hasta el espejo que estaba arriba del lava manos, en la pared. Observó su rotor pálido o más bien, opaco ante la posible pérdida de sangre. Levantó su cabello con ambas manos y observo su largo cuello de granito, viendo un sinnúmeros de pequeños rasguños, pero aquello no fue lo que la sobresalto de sobre manera, sino una peculiar y pequeña marca oscura. Se pegó más al espejo, observando que aquella marca no mas era el inicio al descubrimiento del porque no podía sentir fluir su chacra como antes…_estaba bajo un Jutsu._

— _¡Infeliz!_ —Murmuró enojadísima, dándose media vuelta.

Vio su ropa enganchada en una pequeña cuerda que estaba amarrada de un extremó a otro del cuarto de baño. Era más que perfecta la suelte que estaba corriendo…su ropa estaba allí, al igual que su estuche de armas y su mochila de viaje. Tomo en manos sus shorts oscuros, su falda roja, su chaleco y demás ropa que vestía antes de llegar ese lugar, se desvistió y se coloco estas. No importaba como fuera, pero saldría de allí aunque fuera cojeando. Solo pudo ponerse una bota por lo que guardo otra bota del pie izquierdo. Se colocó su mochila de viajes en la espalda y sin más preámbulos se encaminó hasta la ventana que tenia frente, la abrió y salió por esta sin ser vista.

Ignorante ella de los peligros que abarcaban en el espeso bosque, se aventuró sin ni siquiera pensar por enésima vez de su estupidez. Avanzó lo más que pudo entremedio de la espesa maleza que separaba con sus manos a medida que caminaba. Su pierna le empezaba a doler y le costaba mucho mantener su vista enfocada en una sola dirección debido al nerviosismo que le recorría al creer que ya había sido descubierta en su estupidez.

X…X

No era estúpido y no tenía que conocerla bastante bien para saber que ella se había escapado. Avanzó hasta la puerta del cuarto del bañó y la abrió, confirmando así sus sospechas.

— _¡Estúpida!_ —Masculló enojado, azotando la puerta con fuerza. Se impresionó considerablemente al utilizar aquella palabra. ¡Nunca! La había utilizado para referirse a alguien, ni esa ni otra palabra ofensiva, pero aún así, debía ser más que claro su exaltación al ella tentarle de sobremanera como para que esas palabras salieran así de la nada.

Pretendía seguirla, pero pronto se detuvó justo debajo del marco de la puerta de salida, pensando en silencio sobre su decisión. Se dio media vuelta, optando por no seguirla, después de todo, tenía cosas que hacer y estaba más que seguro que ella no iría a ninguna parte puesto que él mismo se había encargado de poner un campo de ilusiones en el bosque con la idea de no ser encontrado fácilmente. Itachi era muy precavido, y tal parecer que su ocurrencia de hace tres días estaba haciendo un gran efecto positivo en sus problemitas. Se encaminó hasta la mesa del comedor, tomando asiento frente a esta, en uno de los cuatro anticuados tatamis que tenía. Continuó su tarea que había dejado pospuesta por unos minutos, tomando en manos uno de los tantos pergaminos que tenía bajo su disposición, analizando este con cuidado.

X…X

Cogió en manos un Kunai y se volteó bruscamente al creer haber escuchado algo detrás, por suerte, solo fue su imaginación, continuando su paso. Comenzó a llover, mascullando ella una maldición ante el insoportable clima de esa mañana que osaba con complicar más su escapatoria. Su húmedo cabellos se pegaba a su frente y parte de sus mejillas, provocándole cierta molestia. Las gotas gordas de agua se escurrían por toda su frente, parpadeando con molestia al sentirlas caer en sus ojos enrojecidos. Parecía que estaba en el mismo averno personificado a un modo distinto a que los viejos supersticiosos describían en sus cuentos viejos que arrastraban de generación en generación. ¡Maldición!, ¡Sólo quería salir de ese maldito lugar de una buena vez por todas!, ¡Era difícil que Kami se apiadara de ella y le mostrara el camino correcto porqué juraría que andaba en círculos!

Tres largas y agotadoras horas caminando sin rumbo alguno. Estaba cansada y sus pies empezaban a fallarle. Tenía miedo de no encontrar la salida de ese bosque más se sentía avergonzada de sí misma al perderse en un bosque siendo ella una "gran" Shinobi de la aldea Konoha. Avanzó bajo la lluvia, dispuesta así a no darse por vencida y seguir el camino en busca de una salida. Pronto lo imaginable ocurrió, sintiendo ella como su cuerpo era jalado por la gravedad, cayendo en un intrincado agujero. Era una trampa para animales, ¡Una maldita trampa!, ¡Haruno Sakura había caído en una puta trampa!

Gritó de dolor al inconscientemente pisar con su pie izquierdo. Se reincorporó lentamente e intento escalar el agujeró, pero al ser este liso y resbaloso por todo los alrededores, no pudo para su maldita suerte que empezaba a fastidiarle.

X…X

Había escuchado un fuerte gemido de dolor cerca por los alrededores que el caminaba, avanzando en paso lento asía allá. Se detuvó a seis pies frente a aquel agujero, observando sus bordes y alrededores en silencio. Sin más, avanzó hasta detenerse en el borde del agujero y se inclinó, notando ella su presencia ante la aparición de una silueta humana.

—Debería dejarte donde estas, así aprenderás a ser más consiente. —Soltó con voz fría. Ella frunció el seño y le miro con despreció.

—Sácame de aquí, por favor. Me duele mucho el pie izquierdo, y creo que me lo he lastimado. —Se humilló, según ella y su pensar, al pedirle su ayuda.

El Uchiha miro los alrededores y se reincorporó, chillando ella al momento.

— ¿A Dónde vas? —Le cuestionó preocupada por el hecho de que él le dejara allí tirada.

—Volveré. —Soltó, alejándose de ella.

Esperó treinta y cinco minutos bajo la fría lluvia, apareciendo él con una cuerda en manos. La ató en un árbol y tiró el resto por el agujero, inclinándose un poco, le miró serio y le dijo:

—Sal por ti sola. —Soltó y ella al momento replicó ante tal acción.

— ¡No puedo! —Exclamó y él antes de levantarse, le dijo:

—Invéntatelas, pero sal pronto antes de que me arrepienta. No te esperare si te tardas. —Alertó.

Tomó en manos la cuerda y empezó a escalar. Su primer intento fue todo un caos, cayendo sentada en el suelo, pero al tercer intento, logro subir sin tantos problemas, llegando al borde del agujero. Sus manos resbalaron y casi estuvo a punto de caer al agujero, pero la sorprendente intervención del Uchiha la dejo nula al este extender su mano derecha y atraparla antes de que cayera.

—_Gracias._ —Vaciló en decir. No se lo merecía, pero aún así, se lo dijo no más porque la ayudo.

Con su ayuda logro salir e reincorporarse, sintiendo una gran punzada en su tobillo derecho que casi logra perder el equilibrio. Desvió su mirada hasta el suelo y miró su pie, concluyendo que ante dicho dolor se había torcido el tobillo.

—Creo que me torcí el tobillo. — se dijo así misma, atrapándola el fuerte golpe en su abdomen por parte del Uchiha.

Cayó arrodillada al suelo, con sus manos alrededor de su abdomen mientras intentaba de recobrar el aliento.

—Espero que para la próxima seas más considerada contigo misma antes de tomar una decisión. —Atajó con voz seria. Ella levantó su mirada y le observó con gran aversión.

Se inclinó un poco y la tomo del brazo, obligándola a que se levantara para luego acomodarla en su espalda. Al principio se negó ser cargada por él, pero siendo consciente de que no podía caminar ni mucho menos escapar, opto por aceptar la desagradable ayuda.

En el camino, ninguno de ellos se dirigió la palabras. Ella podía sentir su acompasada respiración y sus fuertes manos aguantarle con firmeza sus muslos. Le molesto, aun así, no dijo nada. Continúo analizándolo en silencio, observando a fondo su comportamiento y acciones que para ser un asesino lo contradecían demasiado. Su mirada estaba vacía, llena de una gran soledad, profunda y difícil de entender. Tal vez su mirada y duras facciones se debía a la larga vida de asesino que llevaba. Conjeturo que en cierto punto, entre él y Sasuke había algo que compartían mutuamente, y era que a través de ese silencio, se escondía un amargo dolor incapaz de ser comparado con cualquier otro.

— ¿Porqué? —Soltó al momento, abriendo él sus ojos ante la interrogante que surgió así no más.

— ¿Dime por qué? —Arrugó su ceño con amargura mientras enterraba sus dedos en los hombros de él.

—NO te entiendo. —Soltó sin importancia.

— ¡¿Dime porqué condenaste a tu hermano a esa vida de vengador? —Profirió en un agudo dolor.

— ¡Nunca fuiste capaz de detenerte y pensar en el daño que le has hecho a tu hermano!, ¡Acabaste con su inocencia y sus sonrisas!, ¡Con su vida de niño!, ¡Lo llevaste al punto de ser un hombre antes de tiempo! —Sollozó con rabia.

—Que te importa a ti…—Atajó con desprecio.

— ¡Me importa y mucho porque él es parte de nuestro equipo! —Profirió con iracundia.

— ¡Por poder acabaste con todo tu clan y le aborreciste la vida a tu hermano que no mas pensaba en venganza! —Continuó, y tal parece que no se percataba en lo que despertaba en el Uchiha.

— ¡Si no tienes nada más que decir entonces cállate! —Bramó enojado, apretando con fuerza sus manos en los muslos de ella, profiriendo un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Eres un cerdo animal! —Le golpeó con sus puños cerrados en la espalda.

Sus golpes cesaron para luego esconder su cabeza en el cuello del Uchiha, empezando a sollozar con gran dolor.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, siempre manteniendo esa tono distante.

—Me duele mucho la pierna. Ya no la siento. —Se quejó entre sollozos.

—Buscare a Midori para que te vea. —Prometió.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó mientras se aferraba inconscientemente al cuello de él, buscando alivio en su dolor.

—Es un medico de la aldea Taiyō. —Finalizó

—¡ Taiyō!, ¡LO había olvidado! —Exclamó al momento.

—¡Se suponía que entregaría los antídotos a la clínica de Taiyō! —Finalizó al borde de la desesperación.

—Descuida. Tu acompañante se encargo de entregarlos junto a Midori. —Le tranquilizó.

—¡Azochiji!, ¡Cielos!, ¡Me había olvidado por completo de él!, ¡Dime!, ¿Cómo esta él? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Mejor que tú quien ya llevas un segundo pie quebrado. —Soltó en su oscuro humor que nada le pareció a ella gracioso.

Continuaron bajo la fina capa de lluvia que caía, pensando ella en silencio la gran interrogante de cuándo saldría de ese lugar.

—¿Cuándo me liberaras? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Eso depende de ti. —Contestó seco.

— ¿Depende de qué? —Insistió.

—Depende de lo que me puedas dar y demostrar. —Finalizó, dejando en claro que dicha conversación no era de su importancia, no ahora que tenía muchas cosas más que pensar.

¿Qué pretendía él con ella?, ¿Porqué la mantenía aun con él?, ¿Acaso la utilizaría cómo señuelo para atrapar a Naruto? Aquellas interrogantes la alertaron de sobremanera, y pesar de él ver su inquietud reflejada en ella, no pregunto, avanzando en silencio en dirección a la cabaña.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

_Sakura no namida_

**("Sakura's Tears")**

Los días había pasado de largo en aquella sombría cabaña, rodeada de toda aquella vegetación espesa. En el transcurso de la semana, se había olvidado de los días que llevaba allí, asiéndose más lejano su sueño de regresar a su aldea natal…_Konoha. _Había derramado lágrimas con amargura, frustrada en la realidad que vivía a manos de ese asesino. Las hazañas e ideas, que había inventado para salir, se le había acabado, y el hablar con aquella medico de nombre Midori la había dejado sin esperanzas; por muy tonto que pareciera su patética situación aquella mujer la dejo esperanzada, con la idea que le ayudaría no más para enterarse a la semana siguiente, en una conversación que logro escuchar entre ella e Itachi, que era cómplice de su secuestro.

Las _"limitaciones"_ en ella empezaron a ser menores a medida que se sumía al control y las reglas de él. La dejaba salir fuera de su cuarto y recorrer la pequeña cabaña, incluso podía salir fuera de la cabaña y sentarse en la pequeña banca que había frente a esta, aun así, eso no era gran cosa puesto que seguía atrapada en esa esfera de limitaciones. A medida que pasaban los días, ella empezó a acoplarse a su vida monótona y diaria junto con Itachi. Ya no le extrañaba escucharlo despertar en las madrugadas y salir a esas horas para luego llegar a las siete de la mañana, bañado en sudor y con la respiración alterada. Entrenaba como un animal, como si se estuviera preparando para alguna batalla. Ella nunca le cuestiono, ni siquiera se acercaba a él como para entablar una conversación; no podía negar que avecé, cuando salía de la habitación a buscar algo de comer, tropezaba con la presencia de él, terminando en una gran disputa donde la mayor parte de las veces Itachi no le respondía, ignorándola por completo. Se negaba a compartir con él en la misma mesa, inventando pretextos donde ponía su salud como mera excusa, y él como tonto le llevaba el almuerzo hasta su cuarto, hasta que un día, cuando ya no pudo mentirle más, se negó a llevarle la comida al cuarto, y esa tarde tuvieron una fuerte disputa.

—En el mes que llevas aquí no te he visto delirar en fiebre o quejarte de algún dolor. Ya no llevas el yeso en tu pie y puedes caminar mejor. — Se le dio la espalda y se arropó, escuchando, en el inmenso silencio que había, su respiración.

— ¡No eres un huésped en esta casa! —levantó el tono de su voz, y ella no se inmutó a prestarle atención.

— No pienso alimentarte más. —Finalizó y justo en ese momento vio como ella se reincorporó de la cama en un salto y lo encaró de frente, con esos ojos de fiera.

— ¡Pues entonces!, ¡Déjame morir de hambre! —Exclamó, empujándole con fuerza. ¡Por dios!, ¡Era su rehén y por tanto tenía que alimentarla!

— ¡Cobarde!, ¡Me tienes encarcelada aquí como aún perro! —Le empujó nuevamente, él pareció no tener inicios de responderle y defenderse.

—Ya te dije…si quieres morir de hambre, entonces adelante, no te detengo. —Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, escuchando los gritos de ella, insultándole de las mil y un formas que acostumbraba oírle luego de una disputa.

Los siguientes tres días fueron peores al salir del cuarto y caminar hasta la pequeña cocina, percatándose que no había nevera. El agua que tomaban era de la pluma y con esta se hacían los jugos. Si hoy decían que comerían pescado, eso era lo que él buscaba en el rio del bosque. Los vegetales eran cosechados en pequeños viveros que habían detrás de la cabaña al igual que las hiervas que se utilizaban para mesturar y darle sabor a la carne, viviendo la vida de un monótono montañés, un "ermitaño"…

Qué podía hacerse de comer si allí no había ni un pedazo de carne para echar a freír. Se recostó del fregadero, con las manos hacia atrás, observando en silencio la cabaña. La cocina y comedor estaban juntos, y sólo había una pequeña mesa cuadrada de cuatro anticuadas, pequeñas y viejas sillas. La sala sólo estaba amueblada por una mesa cuadrada tradicional con tres tatami y una mecedora que estaba al lado de la ventana; los cubiertos de la cocina no más daban para tres personas, no había tantos. La cabaña resulto ser una de esas monótonas de un ermitaño que no más se alimenta de lo que proveía la naturaleza. En el fregadero había sólo unos camarones de rio sin pelear, así que decidió pelarlos y hervirlos para comerlos con un tomate y una cebolla que había encontrado en la mesa del fregadero. Los condimento con un poco de vinagre, aceite y pimienta, preparando lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de la tormentosa tarde. Luego que termino de comer su "almuerzo", lavó el plato y tomó un vaso de agua, caminando de vuelta en dirección a la habitación. En el camino, la curiosidad le ataco cuando vio esa puerta entreabierta, frente a la de ella. Allí dormía él, y por alguna razón, le dio curiosidad saber lo que tenía allí dentro…tal vez pudiera conseguir algún pergamino que le ayudara con ese sello maldito que la estaba privando de sus poderes. Levantó y llevó su mano hasta la perilla y empujó la puerta un poco, deteniéndola la mano fría y húmeda de él.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Le cuestionó con el ceño el ceño fruncido. Se volteó a verle, percatándose de sus ropas húmedas.

—N-nada…—Vaciló mientras lo observaba con esos jades nerviosos.

—Este es mi cuarto…no te quiero dentro. —le retiró su mano de la de ella, se volteó y se encaminó en dirección a la cocina. Ella le siguió con el seguro pretexto de cuestionarle sobre su libertad.

Se aproximó hasta la mesa del fregadero y abrió el embace de camarones, tomando un plato en manos, se sirvió.

—No cocino para ti. —Atajó ella con despreció.

—Y yo no busco comida sólo para mí. —Contestó, y ella gruño ante su falla de humillarle.

— ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? —Le cuestionó, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del desayunador, frente a él.

—Lo has hecho. —Soltó en corcas palabras, llevándose un bocado de camarones a la boca…_al menos no tenia mal sabor._

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!, ¡Maldita seas!, ¡Si dices que no soy tú maldita rehén entonces déjame ir!, ¡Desgraciado! —se reincorporó, y en el proceso dejo caer la silla en el suelo, y Estrelló sus manos contra el desayunador. Itachi quedo en silencio y la fulmino con la mirada.

Lo próximo fue rápido y ella no se lo espero. Se levantó en un tosco movimiento, moviendo la mesa unos centímetros lejos de él. Las sillas cayeron. La tomó de los hombros y la estampó contra la estufa, acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Cuidado con esa boca de víbora, podrías lamentarlo, _Haruno._ —Tembló entre sus brazos. ¡Jamás había sentido tanta impotencia y miedo!...la sorpresa fue tanta que sintió unas enormes ganas de orinar allí mismo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso que hiciste. No sabes hasta que limite puedo llegar, no me tientes, lo lamentaras. —Finalizó luego de una pausa. Su rostro estaba rojo y contraído por completo, con su ceño completamente fruncido. Tenía la cabeza agachada y sollozaba…_ ¡Maldición! , ¡Se estaba humillando más ante el al no controlar sus impulsivas emociones!_

La liberó de sus manos y se volteó, recibiendo un empujón que ella considero momento después como "patético". No hizo nada a pesar que casi pierde el balance y cae al suelo por el desprevenido golpe de ella, sólo salió de allí y caminó hasta su cuarto, encerándose, dejándola en plena cocina sin interesarle en lo absoluto la rabieta que tenía y sus palabras inofensivas…_ ¡lo iba a volver loco si seguía con ella!_

Se sentía humillada. Derrotada por la mirada de él y esa voz gruesa que retumbaba constantemente en su cabeza. No se limitó en mirar el pequeño desorden que había frente a ella, ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de recogerlo, camino a su cuarto y al igual que él se encerró, azotando la puerta con gran fuerza. Se tiró en la cama boca abajo y enterró su rostro en la almohada, soltando un gran gritó, ahogándolo entre la almohada.

La tarde había llegado y sorprendido. Sakura se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba y mascullaba maldiciones al culpable de su frustración e iracundia. Itachi había salido del cuarto al escuchar el llamado de la puerta, aproximándose hasta ella. Era Midori quien le había venido a visitar con el pretexto de saber de Sakura y revisar su estado. La dejó pasar sabiendo que no más venía a verlo y no a ella como aseguraban sus palabras.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó mientras observaba los alrededores de la cabaña, percatándose del pequeño desorden en la cocina que Itachi, en ese momento, arreglaba en silencio.

—Está mejor. —Contestó rápido, y ella noto por su tono de voz que estaba enojado.

—No te he visto en el pueblo, ¿Has estado haciendo algo importante? —Le cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la cocina, observando las afueras mientras esperaba una contestación de él.

—Sabes que no voy al pueblo al menos que sea necesario. —Agregó al momento que ella puso final a su interrogante, tan rápido que se hizo notable no sólo su estrés, sino su mal humor.

— ¿Has tenido problemas con ella? —Le cuestionó con gran incertidumbre en su voz.

— ¡Siempre los tengo! —Atajó con gran ironía.

—Itachi. —Le llamó, volteándose al instante para verle esos ojos sombríos que no más translucían el notable enojo que llevaba por dentro.

— ¿Porqué no la dejas ir y te libras de todo este asuntó? —Soltó en un suspiró. Itachi Gruñó, haciendo un chasquido.

—Sabes muy bien porqué. —Soltó así no más, con palabras secas.

—Entonces, cuéntale la verdad y así saldrás de este problemas, al fin de cuentas, tal vez y ella ya lo sabe, ¿No que tú hermano ya sabe la verdad y por eso quiere acabar con su aldea natal? —La gran incomodidad de esa conversación le daba estrés auditivo.

Sakura quien se había despertado, y escuchado detrás de la puesta toda aquella conversación, presto suma atención a la conversación y más al referirse de Sasuke.

—La verdad es difícil de creer. Ni yo mismo lo creería si le pasara a otro y me lo contara. —Habló molesto.

—Tiene lógica. No eres un Traidor como todos lo creen. —Intervinó ella.

—Pero si un asesino. —Aclaró el la gran incógnita de su vida.

—Si ser el Shinobi más leal de Konoha y acabar con tú propio clan para evitar una tercera guerra mundial te hace un asesino, pues entonces selo con orgullo. ¡Itachi!, ¡Has salvado a Konoha de la desgracia, te has agraciado tu vida, has sacrificado tus sueños por Konoha y le has dado una mejor vida a esta!, ¡Dile la verdad ya y acaba con todo esto! —Insistió ella.

—¡Y quieres que yo entre a ese cuarto y le diga que mate a mi clan para librar a mi hermano y a Konoha de una desgracia!, ¡Quieres que le diga que para evitar la masacre de Konoha tuve que matar a mi propio clan!, ¡Que hice un trato con Madara en el cual a cambio de darle el privilegio de acabar junto conmigo a su propio clan a cambio que excluyera a Konoha de sus planes!, ¡Qué Danzo y los demás sabios me dieron la orden!, ¡Es eso que quieres que lo diga! —Profirió en una gran exclamación, frustrado por la verdad.

Sakura quedó en Shock. _¡No podía ser cierto! _Él mentía, era una asquerosa mentira creada con el empeño de ahora hacerse la víctima y así engañar a todos. Sabía que en todo eso tenía que ver Madara, hombre que había manipulado a Sasuke con sus falacias cuyas lo segaron a tal punto de casi matarla a ella. _¡Uchiha Itachi y sus mentiras eran culpables de que Sasuke cambiara y ahora fuera no más un frívolo hombre vengativo!_

— ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —Salió de su escondite, profiriendo aquellas palabras con gran odio, con su rostro contraído y rojo ante la gran iracundia. Midori quedó en silencio. Itachi levantó la vista y le miró con aquella profunda mirada.

—¡Porqué no dices la verdad!, ¡Mentiroso!, ¡Tú y Madara están manipulando a Sasuke para ponerlo en contra de la aldea!, ¡¿Y sabes qué?, ¡Te felicito porque lo has logrado!, ¡Por tú culpa casi me mata!, ¡El odio y desprecio que has creado en tu propio hermano ha llegado hasta el límite de casi acabar con la vida de uno de sus integrantes del equipo al ya no verle mas utilidad! —Exclamó con gran ira, golpeando el suelo con su pie derecho mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza.

—Te veré mañana, Itachi. —Soltó Midori en el momento que hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—¡NO!, ¡Usted Señora no se irá a ninguna parte!, ¡No hasta que escuche la verdad! —En un rápido movimiento, se posicionó al lado de la mujer y atenazó su brazo, jalándola hacía ella.

—Sakura…ya es suficiente. —Sonó estricto y casi como una orden, aún así, ella no le prestó atención a Itachi.

—¡Dile la verdad!, ¡Dile que eres un asesino! —Ordenó, amenazando sus lágrimas en salir.

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó fuerte.

—¡Dile que eres un asesino!, ¡Qué le has agraciado la vida a tú propio hermano!, ¡DILE! —Exclamó, obteniendo de él no más que el silencio…

Soltó a la mujer, frustrada en su agonía y dolor, dejándose caer en el suelo. Midori vaciló por un momento en la idea de irse, pero al minuto decidió que era lo correcto, después de todo y tal como ella había dejado a relucir, entre ellos dos existía un lazo, y era que ambos estaban conectados a una misma persona en la cual compartían ese sentimiento puro y verdadero…_el amor_.

—_Por favor. Ya no mientas más. Ya no me mientas._ —Le pidió mientras sollozaba. Itachi se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó con el propósito de una buena vez por todas liberarla de ese sello y así darle la libertad que tanto pedía a gritos, pero justo cuando iba a liberarle, ella cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

La tomó entre sus brazos y con su mano derecha retiró el cabello de su rostro, observando lo pálido que este estaba…_en esas dos semanas ella no se había alimentado como debía, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que había ganado. _La levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la recamara, depositándola en la cama para luego salir de la cabaña e ir en busca de el único medico que conocía en esa isla…Midori.


	7. Chapter 7

Otro bono para ustedes. Lueguito lo bajo completo, pero ahora lo estoy terminando para pasar el capitulo ocho. Espero que les guste este adelantito. Espero leerlos.

Besos y abrazos, y otra vez, gracias por su apoyo.

**Capítulo 7:**

_**Sesshoku… Ame hitoyo**_

_**("**_**"Contact"… A Night of Rain)**

Había despertado, nuevamente, en el cuarto de ese infierno de cabaña. Se sentía cansada y un poco mareada. Se desarropó e intentó levantarse, pero, víctima de los mareos y el repentino retorcijón en el estomago, perdió las fuerzas, viéndose obligada a quedarse acostada en aquella mullida cama. Recordó amargamente los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, aunque viéndolo mejor, ni siquiera sabía si eran de la noche pasado o de hace tres noche atrás puesto que había perdido el conocimiento. No quería creerlo, y una parte de ella no lo creía, pero la otra era consciente de un pequeño detalle que retomaba en la última vez que Naruto y Sasuke se vieron de frente, revelando en la conversación ciertas palabras que le hacían pensar a ella que Naruto sabía algo que ella era ignorante. Si aquello era cierto, entonces Naruto lo sabía y por eso se expresó de esa manera tan distante e irreconocible donde sólo Kakashi entendía a fondo la conversación entre Naruto y Sasuke. No obstante, al igual que Sasuke, ellos pudieron ser engañados por tal falacia, cabiendo la posibilidad que en verdad todo aquello era una cruel y frívola mentira por parte de Itachi y Madara con el pretexto de manipular a Sasuke como un títere.

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos, saliendo ella de todos esos pensamientos, enfoco su vista hacia la puerta, reconociendo de inmediato esa figura.

—Creí que no despertarías tan rápido. —Soltó algo frustrado, como si la idea que ella despertara tan rápido no sonara atractiva para él, según el pensar de ella y como tomaba las cosas. No obstante. Pensó mal puesto que él sólo sufría de cansancio y no de frustración como ella pensaba.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —Atajó mientras le seguía con la mirada, observando cómo podía ropa limpia en la pequeña mesa de noche.

—Sufriste una debilidad, nada grave. No has comido bien en estas últimas dos semanas. —Ignorando su interrogante, contestó lo que verdaderamente era necesario, volteándose para verle. Ella se cubrió inmediatamente su pecho con las sabanas al ser consciente que no llevaba nada puesto.

Él no la observaba como un hombre observa a una mujer, sino como a una persona más. Al menos se comportaba como un hombre y no como un animal controlado por las testosteronas.

—Debes alimentarte bien si quieres salir pronto de aquí. Te he retirado el sello. —levantó las cejas con gran asombro y él pareció notar una leve alegría reflejado en ese par de mejillas sonrojadas y su labio curvado en una pequeña risa.

—De verdad…— Vaciló en continuar. Se levantó sin importarle los mareos ni malestares, recostándose en el espaldar de la cama.

—De verdad soy libre, ¡¿Es eso cierto? —Pareció emocionada con la idea.

—Sí, podrás irte cuando quieras. —Contestó para luego darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la puerta, siendo detenido por la inesperada y poco frecuente interrogante de ella, esa donde preguntaba cosas que jamás le había atrevido.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Sintió curiosidad puesto que en su rostro re reflejaba cierta preocupación. Al momento se sorprendió por su intromisión, eso de andar cuestionándole como si se conocieran de años.

—Se avecina una tormenta. Dicen que es fuerte, por tanto, hay que precavernos, así que iré a cortar más leña. —Contestó.

_Siempre él, hablando en plural, agregándola a ella como si fuera una responsabilidad. _Se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento para luego recriminarse ante tal idiotez que ni siquiera entendía el porqué le paso por la mente.

— ¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente? —Cambió el tema, intentando sonar distante y no interesada como en momento atrás.

—Sólo un día. —Se limitó a extender la conversación, saliendo por la puerta.

Se quedó en la cama aproximadamente por una hora, decidiendo hacer otro esfuerzo en levantarse para así ir al baño. Se levantó, tambaleándose un poco y cuando se aseguro de tener el control completo de sus pies y movidas, tomó en manos las ropa limpia que el Uchiha le había traído, caminó hasta el armario del cuarto y lo abrió, sacando su toalla de color azul clara.

Salió del cuarto en pasos lentos y cuidadosos llegando hasta el cuarto de baño donde se cepilló los dientes y tomó una refrescante ducha, mirando los alrededores con el miedo de que la cacharan semi-desnuda, vistiendo sólo una simple braga. Por lo menos hoy el calentador solar había hecho su trabajo, pudiendo tomar una placentera ducha caliente. Cuando salió del baño apenas eran las once de la mañana por lo que decidió hacer algo de desayunar, caminado en dirección a la cocina mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla, incomoda por su vestuario. No más vestía unos shorts negros, cortos, como los que utilizaba debajo de su falda rosada, y un camisón ancho y largo, de color gris pálido. Si estuviera en su casa, se sentiría más que cómoda andar en esa fachada, pero estando en esa cabaña, junto a él, se sentía incomoda puesto que exhibía sus piernas a un completo "desconocido" como lo era Uchiha Itachi.

Se aproximó hasta la mesa del fregadero, tomo en manos la jarra de jugo de manzana que había y se sirvió en un vaso, en crista, más de la mitad para luego darse la vuelta y encaminarse hasta el pequeño desayunador que estaba frente a la única ventana amplia que había en el comedor, sin contar con la de la sala. Escuchó el sonido de la madera cortarse y lo interceptó con la mirada sin desearlo, no más fueron puros instintos de curiosidad. Allí estaba, cortando la madera con un hacha, sin camisa, mostrando su ancha y musculosa espalda perlada en sudor. Bostezó mientras le miraba, levantando el vaso de jugo para beber un sorbo más. Cuando levantaba el hacha y la impulsada con gran fuerza hacia abajo, los músculos de sus brazos y su tórax, se marcaban considerablemente, pudiendo notar una que otra venida resaltar en esa piel suave y bronceada. Tan sereno y vulnerable que se veía en esa escena que cualquier desconocido pensaría que era un simple campesino, pero para ella no. Uchiha Itachi era un shinobi de su aldea, al menos eso era antes de que se convirtiera en un traidor y asesino.

Suspiró y continuó observándole sin la mayor importancia, sin percatarse en el momento que él paró sus movimientos para retirar el sudor de la frente con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra retiraba su cabello que tenia esparcido por toda la espalda, levantándolo, lo recogió en una coleta alta y amarró con una pequeña liga, volteándose hacia la ventana que estaba a pocos centímetros cerca de él, percatándose de la espectadora que lo observaba atontada, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Reaccionó y parpadeó tres veces, sonrojándose considerablemente sus mejillas al ser atrapada por aquel par de ojos serio. Bufo molesta y aparto su mirada de la ventana, decidiendo al segundo levantarse e ir por un poco más de jugo. Estaba abochornada. La había atrapado observándole, y lo peor de toco es que seguramente él pensaba que le observaba con interés, y verdaderamente ella le observaba desinteresadamente. Se llenó el vaso de jugo hasta la mitad y volvió a tomar asiento en la silla del desayunador. Levantó la vista no más con la curiosidad si él seguía allí puesto que no escuchaba el sonido del hacha ni la madera cortarse, siendo atropellada sus sentidos por aquel pal de ojos que le observaban serio, como si intentara de descifrar algo en ella…_¡Por qué demonios no seguía cortando la madera!, ¡¿Acaso malinterpretó sus miradas? _Dejó caer el hacha, cual tenía aguantada entre medio de sus muslos, al suelo y caminó hasta la entrada de la cabaña…_ ¡Trágame tierra! _Escuchó el abrir de la puerta para luego escucharlo sacudir sus pies y verlo caminar, con su camisilla colgando de su mano derecha, hasta la mesa del fregadero, tomando un vaso para servirse un poco de agua. El insoportable silencio empezaba a incomodarla, moviendo el vaso entre sus manos, signo del notable nerviosismo que el Uchiha noto en ella.

— ¿En qué piensas? —La interrogó con esa voz penetrante y directa que solía estremecerla considerablemente.

—_Maldición…_—masculló entre dientes la resbalarse el vaso de sus manos, regándose el contenido por la mesa. Se levantó apresurada y caminó hasta el fregadero, tomando en manos el pañuelo húmedo con el cual lavaba los platos.

— ¿En que piensas? —Reiteró mientras la seguía con la mirada hasta el desayunador.

—En nada…—Vaciló torpemente mientras limpiaba el pequeño desorden.

— ¿En qué pensabas cuándo me mirabas? —El juego de interrogación que había puesto en ella parecía molestarle y ponerle nerviosa a la vez.

— ¡No te estaba mirando! —Mintió nerviosa, y él bufó ante su contestación.

— ¿Pensabas en cómo atacarme ahora que no estás limitada de poder? —Soltó mientras le miraba y bebía un sorbo de su agua. Ella suspiró ante lo dicho…_al menos no lo malinterpreto, bueno, no como ella pensaba._

—Sí, claro, como sea. —Bufó ella.

—No soy tonta como para vacilar contra mí vida. Soy consciente que no estoy en el mejor plano como para atacarte ni mucho menor tener una pelea contigo. —Finalizó casi avergonzada al aceptar su debilidad en esos momentos.

—Pero eres impulsiva. Demasiado ignorante como para dejar atrás tus emociones, esas que te traicionan y dejan ver tus debilidades, ¿Es que acaso Kakashi no te enseño nada? —Ella quedo pasmada ante lo dicho.

— ¡¿Qué? —Soltó indignada_… ¡Le había dicho impulsiva e ignorante!, ¡Toda una perdedora en el campo de un Shinobi!_

—_Impulsiva yo…idiota_—Masculló molesta con gran ironía.

—Iré al pueblo. —Le comunicó.

—No tenemos más velas y harán falta para esta noche. —Ella pareció escucharle, aun así, no se dio la vuelta para atenderle como se debía…_seguía molesta._

Le vio ponerse la camisilla y salir por la puerta sin decir más. Caminó hasta su habitación con la idea de buscar su uniforme de Shinobi, su mochila y partir de allí antes de que la tormenta la atrapara en esa infernal cabaña. Le urgía volver a Konoha y arreglar cuantas con Naruto, quería saber de una buena vez por todas cómo ocurrió la masacre de los Uchiha y si verdaderamente Danzo y los demás sabios fueron los que dieron la orden de acabar con ellos. Tenía que primero hablar con Naruto y saber cómo se entero de ello, luego buscaría a Utatene y la obligaría a decirle la verdad, así de una buena vez por todas se sacaría esa desesperación que llevaba por dentro…_quería saber si él, en especial, decía la verdad. _Tomó su mochila en manos, la acomodo en su espalda, y salió de la cabaña. Sintió una extraña sensación parecida a la ansiedad a medida que se alejaba de la cabaña.

Cuando ingresó al bosque, sintió que las cosas volvían a fluir normal, no había ilusión alguna que la atrapara en círculos en aquel bosque, soltando un largo suspiro de satisfacción. En el largo transcurso que apenas duro una hora y media, se topo con la aldea Taiyō, sorprendiéndose de sí misma al encontrarla. No estaba en sus planes entrar en esa aldea, pero se acordó de su pasada misión y decidió entrar para asegurarse que las provisiones de medicamentos habían llegado a la clínica Taiyō como lo había asegurado aquella mujer de nombre Midori. Paso el gran umbral de la entrada de la aldea con un leve nerviosismo reflejado en sus labios cuales apresaba con fuerza…_tal vez él estaba allí. _Se descubrió así misma de su "tonto" nerviosismo cual ella aseguraba que no más era por el hecho de encontrárselo de frente y que este le impidiera irse, apresándola nuevamente en la cabaña. Evitando así ser encontrada por él, se mezclo entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba esa tarde las calles de la aldea, hasta llegar a la entrada de la clínica donde se encontró a cierto joven de espaldas. El joven se volteo y frunció el ceño, sorprendido de verla.

— ¡Vaya!, ¡Esto sí es una sorpresa! —Exclamó Azochiji, rascando su cabeza mientras reía y se acercaba a ella en paso veloz.

— ¡Me alegra que estés bien!, ¡Vaya!, ¡Si que ahora te vez mejor! —La estrechó entre sus brazos para luego separarse.

—La última vez que te fui a ver con Midori, estabas inconsciente. —Finalizó mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro derecho.

—Me alegra que estés bien. Y dime, ¿Qué paso con los medicamentos que estaban en la caja? —Preguntó algo preocupada.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Eso!, No te preocupes, yo mismo los entregue a la clínica. Me extraña que este hombre no te lo haya dicho. —Exclamó para luego apuntar con su mirada atrás de ella.

Quedó pasmada ante la impresión que recibió por aquellas palabras…_él estaba detrás de ella, y ella no sabía cómo darle la cara._

—Pensé que no te irías hasta mañana. —Soltó con aquella voz gruesa y áspera. Sakura se volteo, interceptando su mirada con la sombría de él.

—Tengo que partir a mí aldea antes de que la Hokage empiece a sospechar de que algo malo me ha ocurrido. —Explicó.

—Descuida por ello. Me tome la molestia de enviarle a la Hokage un comunicado explicando que te quedarías un tiempo más en la clínica. Fue fácil copiar tu letra. —La voz de Midori apareció detrás de ella.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Le cuestionó la mujer al verla con sus antiguas ropas y su mochila.

—Tengo que regresar a mí aldea. —Explicó.

—Lamento decirte que no podrás salir de la isla Oi. Se avecina una tormenta y los únicos tres puertos de esta isla están cerrados. No saldrá ni entrara ningún barco de esta isla al menos que sea una emergencia. —Le comunicó Midori.

Sus ilusiones quedaron atropelladas ante la noticia…_ ¡Y cómo no lo pensó antes! _

—Entonces, tendré que esperar en un parador hasta mañana. —Solucionó ella.

—Todos están llenos por los turistas que quedaron atrapados en la isla. —Intervino Azochiji, maldiciendo Sakura a sus adentros…_Y ahora, ¿Dónde demonios pasaría la noche?_

Itachi ya se había retirado y encaminado hacia Midori quien traspasaba el umbral de la puerta de la clínica. Pensó en seguirlo y pedirle que le dejara quedarse en la cabaña solo hasta mañana, aún así, su orgullo era demasiado como para "humillarse" ante tal petición.

Se despidió de Azochiji y decidió ir a comprar algo de comer ya que no más estaba con el jugo de manzana que había tomado en la mañana. Paso el resto de la tarde sentada en una banca de un pequeño kiosco de comidas rápidas, pensando en alguna solución a su problema.

Los densos y oscuros nubarrones empezaban a hacer su aparición en el cielo. El ruido del estremecedor viento empezaba a ser cada vez más notable, levantándose ella, optando así por volver a la cabaña, y tal vez, con algo de suerte, él aceptara dejarla pasar sólo la noche.

La fría y exasperante lluvia la atrapó a mitad de camino, maldiciendo ante su mala suerte. Aminoró el paso e intentó de no tropezar con alguna piedra u rama que hiciera más patética su situación y terminara con la ropa llena de lodo. Fallidamente, terminó hecha un desastre al tropezar con la gruesa rama de un tronco que sobresalía de la tierra, y para sus suertes, la lluvia empezó a empeorar más y los vientos empezaron a soplar con más fuerza, asiéndosele difícil enfocar bien su vista al camino que tenia frente. Se detuvó frente al umbral de la puerta y toco ésta tres veces. Nadie contesto por lo que toco con más fuerza hasta que él la abrió, quedando pasmada ante su imagen. _Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero todo quedó borrado al ver la figura de él y su mirada estoica_. Por lo que noto, se estaba duchando y había salido a la prisa del baño, vistiendo solo con unos simples shorts negros, hasta su rodillas, bastante pegados como para hacer notable su entre pierna. Sus piernas, depiladas y musculosas, eran firmes y fuertes, y al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, estaban húmedas. Reaccionó y parpadeó tres veces, levantando su vista, lo enfoco, notando que este aun secaba su cabello con aquella toalla blanca que tenía entre sus manos, cuando termino, tendió su toalla en el hombro y la miro serio, intrigado ante el silencio de ella.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías. —Habló, acortando el silencio que había entre ambos.

—La lluvia me sorprendió en el camino. —Explicó molesta.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan impulsiva. Te lo advertí y aún así decidiste irte sin tomar en cuenta el mal tiempo. —Soltó serio. Ella maldijo a regañadientes.

—Hay sopa en la mesa del fregadero, y no hay agua caliente. —Informó, asiéndose a un lado para que ella pasara mientras él tomaba asiento en uno de los tatami de la sala.

—_para variar._ —Masculló…_Nunca había agua caliente, solo tibia y menos tibia y más fría._

Se quitó las botas y el chaleco rojo que al igual estaba empapado de agua y lodo. Lo tiró al suelo, seguido por sus guantes, su pequeña falda rosada y demás protectores, quedando sólo en shorts negros y un top del mismo color. Itachi le extendió su toalla para luego darse la vuelta y encaminarse hasta el cuarto de baño, donde había dejado a la prisa el resto de su ropa.

Tomó un plato en manos, se subió un poco de sopas y se sentó en el desayunador, saliendo del baño el Uchiha con un Yukata, de color negro, puesto, entre abierto, mostrando parte de su pecho aun húmedo. Camino hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de sopa y tomó asiento frente a ella. Comía en silencio mientras ella le observaba. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto su silencio, después de todo, se parecía a Sasuke en esa parte…ambos eran silenciosos, no familiarizaban mucho con la palabra conversación.

—Supongamos que…—Vaciló en hablar, y él no pareció interesado en una posible conversación.

—Supongamos que te creo, aún así, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Finalizó.

— ¿Me escuchaste? —Insistió.

—Me escondo. —Contestó sin más remedio.

— ¿Te esconde?, ¡Sabiendo que tu hermano intenta de acabar con la aldea! —Exclamó sorprendida.

— ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? —Finalizó molesta.

— ¡Es tu hermano!, ¡Por Kami!, ¡Dime algo! —Exclamó exasperada.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Finalmente habló.

—No puedo hacer nada. Estoy atado por completo. —Finalizó.

—Entiende algo. Sasuke nunca cambiara, ni siquiera porque me ante él presente, cambiara algo de su decisión. Él vive no más para vengarse. —Explicó.

—Soy culpable de toda esta situación, y más al dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. —Sonó arrepentido.

—Lo deje con vida por culpa de mi debilidad…—Finalizó.

—¡¿Quieres decirme que te arrepientes de no matarlo?, ¡¿Te arrepientes de no matar a tú propio hermano? —Exclamó sin poder creerlo.

—No sabes lo que es arrepentimiento y la gran culpa que cargas con ello. —No parecía estar arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

—¡Entonces!, ¡Has algo por una buena vez en tu vida!, ¡Detenlo!, ¡Hazlo razonar! —Profirió con desesperación

—No puedo hacer nada. —puntualizó, y por su expresión dio a entender que ese era el fin de la conversación, aún así, ella no conocía que era el fin.

—¡Se trata de tú hermano y de la aldea que dices que amas! —Continuó.

—¡Ya basta!, ¡No puedo hacer nada!, ¡¿Qué no entiendes? —Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a retirarse.

—¡Entonces!, ¡¿Dime porqué?, ¡Dime porqué no puedes hacer nada?, ¡Dímelo! —Insistió ella, levantándose al igual de la silla para encararlo.

—¡Porque estoy enfermo!, ¡No tengo las fuerzas para detenerlo!, ¡No sigas con lo mismo! —Atajó en voz alta, para luego retirarse. Ella le siguió por el pasillo y atenazó su brazo, deteniéndolo antes de que pusiera un pie en su habitación y se encerrara.

Su mirada fue atropellada por la expresión dura y fría de él quien le miraba serio, esperando a que ella le hablara. Las palabras en Sakura habían desaparecido, y aún con su mano aguantando firmemente la de él, pudo sentir su rápido pulso, signo de su enojo. No se atrevió hablarle, ni siquiera a mirarle…la mirada de él la había acallado por completo, recordándole la de Sasuke cuando despertó de su coma y obligo a Naruto a luchar con él.

El contacto de su piel le ardía en sus dedos, retirando la mano con miedo. Re retiró sin decir nada y justo cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, ella metió la mano entre medio, deteniéndolo.

—Espera. —Escuchó su voz, aún así, no se volteo a mirarle.

—Aún…—Sus palabras salieron atropelladas de su pequeña garganta.

—Aun no me has dicho de qué sufres. —Logró decir.

—No es algo que te importe. —sin más, retiró la mano de ella y cerró la puerta, dejándola allí parada, frente a su puerta.

Aquella noche, donde la lluvia y los fuertes vientos eran participes, ella recordaba en silencio la dolorosa imagen de Sasuke cuando lo vio por última vez…


	8. Chapter 8

**Dígame si les gusto este capítulo por fis**

Capítulo 8:

_Tsunagari_

"Bonds"

Sentada en la mecedora, frente a la ventana de la sala, Contemplaba con aire desconcentrado los alrededores del bosque, preguntándose en sus adentros cuándo pararía de llover para poder regresar a su aldea. En esos largos seis días, luego que la tormenta se despejara y viajara hacia el norte, pasaron muchas cosas y una de ellas fue el gran cambio de las rutinas reiterativas del Uchiha quien se pasaba la mayor parte de la mañana y tarde encerrado en su cuarto. Empezó a extrañarse al no escucharlo madrugar para irse a entrenar, ni siquiera se le veía prepararse desayuno en las mañanas. Sólo salía de la cabaña cuando era necesario y en esas veces sólo era para buscar comida, y no más salió el segundo día, luego de la tormenta ya que el tercer día y los siguientes, Sakura fue quien salió en busca de comida al no verlo salir de la habitación. Creyó que estaba molesto por la discusión que tuvieron el día de la tormenta, aún así, a ella le extraño puesto que el Uchiha, en el poco tiempo que le llevaba conociendo, no era de eso de montar cara por simples tonterías, ni siquiera por algo grave…_él era un hombre con bastante capacidad y seriedad como para tener ese tipo de comportamiento tan contradictorio en su persona. _

Esa mañana, Sakura se había levantado de la mecedero, dispuesta a tocar una vez más la puerta de él e intentar de hablarle…no sabía porque, pero tenía que verle, escuchar su voz, saber que estaba bien y así quitarse esa grave preocupación que tenía por dentro. Sonaba contradictorio, incluso, hasta ella misma se impresionaba con su insistencia de verle, pero tenía que entenderle, Itachi compartía ciertas cualidades con Sasuke las cuales le confundía de tal punto de expresar sentimientos de preocupación hacia él. De cierta forma, había creado unos lazos con él que apenas ella los había descubierto, ni siquiera sabía que existían y al principio creyó que se trataba de mera confusión al ser los hermanos tan idénticos en ciertas costumbres y comportamientos, pero no fue así, en cierta parte no. Tal vez esos lazos empezaron por eso de parecidos, pero al tiempo se convirtieron en algo más, en cierto compañerismo que ella no sabía cómo identificar y explicar, lo único que sabía era que estaba allí, que la importancia mutua, el soportarse y compartir juntos, el ella querer saber de él más de lo que había visto, todo eso y mucho más fue el principio de la aparición de dichos lazos que ella por rencor empezó a negarlos y rechazar de ellos. No eran los mismo lazos que ella había formalizado con Sasuke, estos eran algo diferente…era compañerismo y amistad, en ciertos modos. El convivir con él le había enseñado muchas cosas, incluso, en el tiempo de convivencia, descubrió que no había fallado con la sospecha que el llevaba por dentro cierta pena de culpabilidad, algo amargo que no lo dejaba respirar y lo ataba de brazos como para poder salvarse del abismo que iba cayendo día tras día.

Caminó decidida en dirección a la habitación de Itachi, deteniéndose frente a la puerta. Levantó su mano derecha y tocó la puerta seis veces corridas. No le contesto por lo que toco tres veces más para luego acudir a su voz como última esperanza.

—Itachi…—Vaciló por un momento. Aspiró un gran bocado de aire y se mordió los labios.

—Mañana me iré. —Continuó…_en verdad ella no venía de decirle esas palabras, sino algo más._

—Se que lo que estas pensando…se que te he dicho eso en varias ocasiones, pero debido a la lluvia no he podido marcharme. Aún el puerto no ha vuelto a sus horas laborables. —Explicó…_esa era una de las razones, pero había otra razón que era mucho más fuerte que la que había revelado…ella no quería partir de la isla sin verle, sin saber si se encontraba bien._

—Itachi. —Le llamó preocupada, luego de una pausa de varios minutos en silencio, esperando que él le dijera algo o escuchara por lo menos sus suspiros.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? —Preguntó, colocando su mano derecha en la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿Por favor?, Dime algo. —Pidió casi en suplicas, escuchando los pasos de él quien tal parece que se alertó al escuchar la perrilla girarse.

Lo próximo que escucho, no fue su voz, ni tampoco sus pasos puesto que estos se habían detenido en cuestión de segundos, escuchándose al instante el golpe de algo pesado caer en el suelo, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Itachi!, ¡¿Estás bien? —Le cuestionó preocupada, y al ver que él no contestaba en su tercer llamado, abrió la puerta y la empujó, tropezándose con su cuerpo, tendido boca abajo, en el suelo.

— ¡Uchiha! —Soltó entre la sorpresa y confusión. Se apresuró hasta su cuerpo y se arrodillo, dándole la vuelta para tomar sus vitales.

Comprobó que su temperatura no era normal, ni siquiera su pulso que lo tenía demasiado bajo para un hombre de su edad y tamaño.

— ¡Por favor!, ¡Contéstame!, ¡Dime algo! —Intentó revivirlo, moviéndolo por sus hombros mientras le hablaba, pero él no más soltaba incoherentes balbuceos, a consecuencia de su alta temperatura.

Observó los alrededores de su cuarto, llenos de cajas selladas, cuyo contenido era un misterio, otras con pergaminos y centenares de medicamentos, amontonados en la esquina de la pared, al lado de su cama tradicional japonesa que no mas consistía en un colchón, tirado en el suelo, delgado, una almohada y varias colchas. Aquello ni siquiera era una cama tradicional, no más era un simple lecho humilde para pasar la noche, sintiendo pena al ella dormir en mejores circunstancias que él quien dormía prácticamente en el suelo, pasando frio e incomodidades, sólo por ella…_así lo pensó._

No podía colocarlo en esa "cama", no en esa condición, por lo que optó por arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto y colocarlo en la cama, donde ella dormía anterior mente. Lo depositó en la cama con cuidado y se aparto de él para luego caminar de un lado a otro, frene a la cama, en paso errante, pensando en alguna solución al grave problema que se le había presentado…_ ¡Demonios!, ¡Era una maldita Kunoichi!_, desesperada por saber que sufría él, salió del cuarto y fue hasta el cuarto de Itachi, tomando en manos todos los frascos de medicamento que tenia amontonados en la esquina, y se los llevo hasta su cuerpo para luego leer sus nombres y así poder tener una idea de lo que se estaba tratando.

Aquellos medicamentos ni siquiera tenían una etiqueta que reconociera aquellas píldoras y liquido con un nombre en el campo medicinal, ni siquiera sabía si eran medicamentos recetados por algún médico o curandero, de esos que se basan solo en medicinas naturales. Abrió un frasco cuyo contenido era aun liquido negro y espeso, y apenas lo aproximo hasta su nariz, lo despego de inmediato al sentir el fuerte olor, parecido al de un toxico o químico peligroso, que casi quema sus fosas nasales. Lo apartó de su vista y lo cerro…tan fuerte era ese medicamento que hizo que sus pequeños ojos se aguaran, como si hubiera acercado alcohol o algún desinfectante a su rostro y le hubiera ocasionado tal reacción.

Soltó una maldición al aire, frustrada al no tener ninguna prueba en manos. Estaba desesperada, tanto que se aproximo nuevamente hasta él, tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y lo empezó a mover de los hombros, intentando que él reaccionara.

— ¡Uchiha!, ¡Uchiha!, ¡Con un demonio!, ¡Despierta ya!, ¡NO me dejes sola con este problema!, ¡Te necesito despierta carajo! —Profirió casi a gritos y al borde del llanto. Itachi no más hacia uno que otro quejido constante a consecuencia de la fiebre que empezaba a empeorar.

Se levantó de un salto y salió del cuarto, corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño donde abrió la puerta y llego hasta el centro de esta, donde se encontraba, además de la pequeña ducha de esquina, un caño tradicional en madera, parecido a un gran balde redondo. Abrió la llave de agua fría y colocó el tapón de goma en el pequeño agujero de desagua para luego darse la vuelta y correr hasta su cuarto.

— ¡Itachi!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Haz un esfuerzo y levántate! —Pidió desesperada mientras se acercaba hasta la cama y lo levantaba por los brazos, cruzando su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda.

De él no consiguió respuesta alguna, teniendo que arrastrarlo hasta el cuerpo de baño donde lo recostó de la pared para quitarle su Yukata y deshacerse de su bóxer. Lo levantó de nuevo e intentó que él caminara, no porque no pudiera con él, de hecho, si quería, podía hasta cargarlo en brazos, pero quería que despertara y así estar más tranquila ya que verlo casi inconsciente, no ayudaba nada, sino que aumentaba más su preocupación. Subió los primeros cinco escalones junto con él a quien tuvo que levantarle de las piernas para introducirlo, junto con ella, al baño, obteniendo de él la más violenta reacción, teniendo que posicionarse detrás para obligarlo a sentarse y permanece en su regazo, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, evitando así que se levante o haga algún movimiento brusco que pudiera salir lastimada ella.

— ¡Itachi!, ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Te harás daño si caes al suelo! —Pidió mientras rodeaba sus hombros con sus manos, aprisionándole los brazos para evitar que las apoyara en los bordes del baño y se levantara.

Era normal ese tipo de reacciones en una persona que delirara a consecuencia de la alta temperatura, pero aunque más cruel y frívolo se viera aquello, el colocar a una persona dentro de un baño con agua helada, casi a temperatura polar, tenía que hacerlo ya que era la forma más común para restablecer la temperatura de un cuerpo a una normal y así evitar algún daño al cerebro.

Sintió el fuerte ardor en su piel, como una especie de quemazón por dentro que se introducía en sus poros y recorría todo su cuerpo por dentro, aun así, soporto la fuerte quemazón del agua fría, a tal punto de enrojecerse su piel blanca y entumírsele los dedos de sus manos y pies cuales ya no sentía. Tembló del frío y pese a ello, no dejo de sostenerlo con fuerza, continúo allí, con sus piernas cruzadas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos sosteniendo con fuerza los de él. Enterró su cabeza en huequito del lado derecho del cuello del Uchiha, y suspiro, sintiendo sus ojos pesados a medida que pasaban los minutos.

…

Despertó desorientado, sintiendo no sólo un cuerpo detrás de él, sino las piernas de este cruzadas en sus caderas, sintiendo la pantorrilla de la pierna derecha de ella, rozar sus testículos y parte de su pene, fruncido y achicado por el agua fría. La acompasada respiración de ella, en su cuello, lo hizo comprender que estaba dormida. Se removió entre sus brazos, buscando zafarse de estos sin que ella cayera al agua y tragara agua, atrapándola en el momento que se volteo, depositando su cabeza entre sus manos. Se sentía incomodo y algo molesto.

—Sakura. —Le llamó serio, moviendo sus dedos detrás de su cuello, en forma circular.

La joven frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos pausadamente, casi con molestia, abriéndolos por completo al verlo de frente y lo mejor de todo, estaba consciente.

—Itachi, ¡Despertaste! — Se reincorporó y arrodilló dentro de la regadera. Itachi bufó molesto y apartó la vista de ella quien mantenía su rostro casi a poco centímetro de suyo, observándolo con esa mirada con facciones de niña supersticiosa y casi infantil, recordándose por un momento a las facciones de su pequeño hermano cuando algo le asombraba o algo esperado se le presentaba.

—Te ha bajado la fiebre. —Sin esperárselo, ella acercó su mano en la frente de él y apartó los mechones que tenía esparcidos por esta para luego estampar la palma de su mano en su frente, revisando su temperatura.

—Te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto. —Masculló casi molesto. Sakura apartó su mano de él y le fulmino seria, casi con una expresión indignada.

— ¿Es qué nunca escuchas?, ¡Parece como si no tomaras en cuenta mis palabras! —Atajó molesto y se reincorporo, quedando de frente a ella, escurriéndose los chorros de aguas por todo su pecho y parte de su cuerpo, y como toda mujer…_ella no pudo evitar seguir esa capa de vello fino y oscuro que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta llegar a sus genitales. _Apartó, con su rostro rojo y contraído de la vergüenza, la mirada a un lado al ver la mirada estoica e indiferente del Uchiha apuñalarle crudamente, volviendo a la realidad…_al menos pudo haber fingido, o disimulado un poco, pero es que tenían que entenderla…aunque no fuera el hombre de sus sueños, nadie dudaría un momento bajar la mirada hasta esas partes, y más al tratarse de un hombre bien parecido._

—Perdona…estaba preocupada. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera pensé como una Kunoichi que soy—Se mordió los labios y se reincorporó de inmediato, saliendo del agua…_era más que obvio que el silencio por parte de él era por molestia, y tal parece que el atrevimiento de ella fue más que molestia para él quien se mantuvo mirándola con desagrado._

No quiso dejarlo solo en el cuarto del baño, ni mucho menos al verlo aun sin fuerzas y tamaleándose, aun así, ese hombre conseguía la forma para arreglárselas por si solo sin ayuda de ella quien se ofreció a extenderle la mano y ayudarle poner un pie fuera de la regadera y no más hizo apartarle la mano, no con brusquedad, sino que la hecho a un lado con una sutileza que a ella le pareció fría e indiferente, como si no quisiera ningún contacto con ella, tomando así la decisión de retirarse y dejarle solo. Se condujo hasta su cuarto al verlo salir del cuarto de baño y no responderle ni siquiera sus preguntas, encerrándose en su habitación nuevamente_…ella sólo quería saber si se encontraba bien, no le estaba preguntando de que sufría, no más quería saber cómo se encontraba, no obstante, él le contesto con eso que no era nada que le importara a ella._

Se bajó el zíper de su chaleco rojo casi con rabio y llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos, alborotándose estos…_ ¡Qué estúpida era!, ¡Era una estúpida!, _Se quedó allí, marrándole como la tonta que era, como si nunca hubiera visto los genitales de un hombre. Su rostro contraído y rojo era por la rabieta que llevaba por dentro, casi al borde del llanto…_ ¡Jamás se había sentido tan humillada!, ¡Y ni siquiera le había dicho algo!, ¡No más era suficiente sus miradas para hacerla sentir de esa forma!_

fue consciente del escándalo que estaba armando dentro de ella, comprobando que entre ella y él, se había credo más que simples lazos, o mejor dicho, por parte de ella, se había construido más que simples lazos que él ni siquiera presentaba signos de interés…_¡Qué tonta era!_

Se sintió amargamente humillada…ella no era para los Uchiha, ni siquiera para ese hombre que tanto confundía con Sasuke, a tal punto de confundir las emociones y sentimientos con él…según ella y su pensar. Se aproximó hasta su mochila de viaja, acomodo las cosas que había dejado al lado de esta y la cerro con el propósito de irse de allí…e_ntre más rápido se fuera de allí, menos sentiría la humillación por dentro. _Y justo cuando iba a tomar la mochila en manos, escucho la puerta abrirse, reincorporándose en un rápido movimiento, se dio la vuelta.

Lo vio entrar, y como siempre, acompañado de esa indiferente mirada y gestos. Caminó hasta los frascos de pastilla que ella había dejado tirado en la cama y los introdujo dentro de los bolsillos que tenía su yukata por dentro, cual tenia abierta, mostrando su pecho aun húmedo. Miró de reojo la mochila de ella, casi sin importancia.

— ¿Te vas? —Sonó como una pregunta, contestándola ella en un tono casi vacilante.

—Sí. —Contestó con su mirada puesta en el suelo.

—_Es lo mejor…_—Masculló, levantando ella su rostro para verle, y antes de él dar el primer paso para irse de la habitación, ella se interpuso frente a él.

— ¿Por qué es lo mejor?, ¿Dime porqué?, ¿Porqué te molesto? —Le cuestionó seria.

—Sakura…vete ya, se te hará tarde. —Intentó de esquivarle, pero ella nuevamente se interpuso en su camino, privándole la salida.

— ¡¿Dime porqué? —Exigió ella, pudiendo ver en él la molestia.

—Me estorbas. Soy un hombre que le gusta vivir solo, sin molestias. Si te dejado quedar en la cabaña, no más es por el simple hecho que somos de la misma aldea y por tanto, debemos protegernos, pero no por eso dejare de privarme de mi vida, así que por favor. Vete. —Explicó, siempre conservando la calma en sus palabras y tono de voz.

— ¿Te estorbo?, ¿Es lo único qué puedes decir?, ¡Qué te estorbo! —Soltó con gran ironía al aire.

—Te estorbo por el simple hecho que me importas y me preocupas. —Finalizó en un gran tono sarcástico.

—_Tsk…te importo._ —pareció burlarse de sus palabras, enojándola.

— ¡SI!, ¡Y mucho maldita sea! —Se sorprendió por su tono.

—Itachi, ¡Tú me importas!, ¡Como un compañero! —Finalizó casi exasperada al no tener la atención de los ojos de él quien observaba, molesto, a otra parte.

—Es mi hermano quien te importa, no yo…me confundes. —Intentó de hacerla entrar en razón con lo que ella consideraba estúpidas suposiciones.

— ¡Con un demonio!, ¡No soy una estúpida niña ignorante que confunde todo! —Bramó molesta.

— ¡Y te comportas como una!, ¡Crees que soy estúpido para no percatarme de tus miradas!, ¡Por dios Sakura!, ¡NO soy estúpido como tú!, ¡No más e ignorado todo por el simple hecho que no me importa! —Atajó molesto.

— ¡Eres una estúpida si crees que voy a creer eso de que sientes algo por mi!, ¡No más me confundes con mi hermano!, ¡Soy un hombre y tú una mujer!, ¡Estamos solos en medio de un bosque!, ¡Es más que obvio que surjan ese tipo de atracción entre nosotros!, ¡Después de todo!, ¡Somos animales y nos atraemos por las feromonas del cuerpo! —Explicó él.

— ¡No me salgas con esas cosas de la ciencia no más para explicar todo esto! —Intervinó casi a gritos. Itachi gruño…_no le estaba gustando hasta donde estaba llegando todo esto._

—Sakura…dejémoslo hasta aquí. No sabes a lo que te arriesgas. No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte. —Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza.

—Si es contigo, quiero quemarme. —Soltó ella al momento de él poner punto final a su oración…_ella no era consciente de lo que había dicho, ni siquiera al nivel personal que había llegado la conversación._

—Esto no es química entre dos. Aquí no hay amor, Sakura. No más es instinto, deseo, no amor. Te harás daño al recrear cosas inexistentes que solo en tu cabeza pueden existir. —Intentó de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ya ella había dado los primeros pasos frente a él, obligándolo a que se sentara en el borde de la cama.

—Ni el hombre más frívolo en este mundo puede dejar atrás sus instintos carnales…soy hombre, Sakura y tengo necesidades como cualquier otro. Ten eso en mente, podrías arrepentirte. —Soltó al momento de verla arrodillarse frente a él y colocar sus manos en sus rodillas, abriendo estas mientras se acomodaba entre medio.

Suspiró y sin más colocó su manos derecha en el rostro de ella mientras la observaba como miraba su entre pierna, abultada por encima de si short negro, largo, hasta sus tobillos. Se mordió los labios y condujo sus dedos temblorosos hasta el elástico de su short, estirando este hacia adelante, saliendo en un disparo su pene, firme y duro ante su fuerte excitación. No era gran, media aproximada mente unos seis pulgadas, y tal vez un poco menos, pero lo que le faltaba de largo le sobraba de ancho ya que su pene era bastante ancho y gordo, aproximadamente seis centímetros. Sus mejillas se calentaron y sonrojaron considerablemente…no sabía lo que hacía, ni siquiera era consciente de haberlo cogido en manos y masajeado. Sintió la mano de Itachi arriba de se cabeza y luego un suspiro. Ella no presto atención, no más tenía sus ojos puesto en su erecto pene cual empezó a mover de arriba asía abajo, lenta y pausadamente. Acercó su rostro y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su pene, aspirando inconscientemente el olor a su hombría. Se sentía abochornada y avergonzaba de querer hacer algo y no poder…quería sacar su lengua y acariciar con la punta la rajita de su glande donde salía ese liquido trasparente, quería probar su sabor y sentir su textura entre sus labios y dentro de su boca, pero tan pronto y cuando saco su lengua y toco su glande, entró en razón, siendo consciente de lo que hacía.

Fue como sentir el gran impacto de una roca en el pecho y boca del estomago. Se sintió más que avergonzada y humillada…_ ¡Le iba a hacer sexo oral a Itachi!, ¡Al hermano del hombre que siempre ha amado!_

En medio de ese inesperado golpe de paroxismo de emociones llenas de culpabilidad, se levantó, tomo en manos su mochila y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida principal de la cabaña, escuchándose por último, y como despido, el azote de esta al cerrarse. Corrió desesperadamente mientras lloraba con gran amargura…fue consciente de lo que había hecho y se sentía una miserable al confundir a dos personas totalmente diferente. No sintió los pasos de Itahci seguirle porque creyó que él había entrado en razón del grave error que ella estaba a punto de cometer, el cual no más sentiría repulsión hacia ella misma si llegase a acometer contra ese deseo incorrecto…

_¡Era una maldita miserable!,_ así ella pensaba de sí misma.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

_Kyōfu!_

_(pure terror!)_

Su intención era visitarle, pese a que él no le agradaba del todo sus constantes visitas. _"Pocas" _eran las charlas que tenían y al pasar el tiempo se había hechos escasos. Midori siempre se preocupaba por él, por su salud y su bienestar y más cuando Itachi presentaba algún cambio negativo en su salud.

Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde la última vez que ella vio al joven Uchiha en el pueblo, el mismo día que la tormenta se avecinaba a la isla. Su preocupación, el no verlo, no saber nada de él ni sentir su chacra, la llevó a partir de su casa temprano en la mañana, al momento que vio salir a su esposo por la puerta de la casa. Ingresó en aquella vegetación sumamente verde y espesa, encontrándose a mitad de camino a Azochiji quien tenía la intención de visitar a la joven Kunoichi para darle un mensaje de parte de Azu.

—¿Midori?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo me pregunto…—Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con curiosidad.

—Eh, bueno. Azu me envió a buscar a la Kunoichi y darle un mensaje importante. Según dicen las lenguas, muchos hablan que la presencia de ella aun ronda por estas tierras y el viejo me mando por ella. —Explicó.

—En fin…voy en dirección a la cabaña. Tal vez ella este allí. —comunicó, como queriendo decir que estaba invitado a acompañarle durante el trayecto.

El clima estaba amenazando con dejar caer toda su furia esa mañana, notándose cierta preocupación en los ojos de Midori al alzar su rostro y fijar sus ojos en los densos nubarrones. Azochiji fijó por tercer vea su mirada en Midori..._se veía preocupada, cómo si algo dentro de ella le atormentara._

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la primera en llamar a la puerta fue Midori quien en paso veloz sacó de un lado a Azochiji para llegar hasta la puerta. Tocó tres veces, lo bastante fuerte para que la escuchasen, aun así, nadie contestó al llamado, preocupándose. Tocó la puerta nuevamente, esta vez de manera más fuerte, si hacer pausa alguna en cada llamado fuerte que le daba a la puerta. Azochiji noto su extraño comportamiento.

—Tal vez salió. —Opinó el joven con la intención de tranquilizarla.

Llamó a la puerta copiosamente. Algo no andaba bien, lo tenía en claro.

—Midori-Sama. Él no esta. Tal vez y se nos adelantó y ya esta en el pueblo. —pensó para luego decirle.

—¡Qué va! —Soltó ella preocupada y algo exasperada.

—Si él sale es en las madrugadas para entrenar. A estas horas ya él debe estar en la cabaña. —Soltó, segura de sus palabras. El joven parpadeó, sorprendido, varias veces de lo tanto que sabía ella del Uchiha.

—Midori-San…¿Eh? Escuche el rumor de varios chismosos que la joven Kunoichi volvió a sus tierras. ¡Digo!, son sólo rumores, ya que nadie los cree, ni siquiera Azu que me envió hasta acá, pero, tal vez y son ciertos y él también regreso a sus tierras junto a ella, después de todo, son de la misma aldea. —comentó. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que decía y los rumores que había escuchado, aun así, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para tranquilizar un poco a Midori.

—Son sólo rumores. Además, ¿Para qué él la seguiría? —Espetó casi enojada por las tonterías del joven acompañante.

—¡Quien sabe!, tal vez y en el tiempo que vivieron juntos interactuaron de alguna forma, además, bien dijiste tú que eran de la misma aldea, tal vez y sea cierto que se regresaron a la aldea juntos. —Argumentó. Escuchar las tonterías de Azochiji no ayudaba en nada.

—¡Tonterías dices muchacho!, ¡No mas bobadas absurdas! —Soltó al aire. Ella más que cualquier otra persona sabia que Itachi no podía volver a sus tierras donde le exiliaron de por vida.

—¡Itachi! —Le llamó casi a gritos.

Se separó de la puerta y miró los alrededores, agachándose al encontrar su objetivo. Tomó en manos una gran roca, lo bastante pesada como para romper un cristal. Azochiji leyó sus intenciones.

—¡Mi-Midori-Sama!, ¡Bakaaa!, ¿Pero qué demonios haces? —soltó alterada y con la boca bien abierta. Toda la sangre le subió al cerebro cuando vio la mirada asesina de Midori quien bien escucho sus insultos.

Todo fue rápido y no más al segundo de quitarle la mirada de encima al muchacho, aventó con gran fuerza la piedra contra una de las ventanas delanteras de cristal, haciéndolo pedazos. Saco con cuidado los vidrios que había en el borde de la ventana…sino fuera por la presencia de Azochiji, hubiera utilizado una de sus técnicas secretas para traspasar la pared de aquella cabaña, pero hacer aquello frente a él era como rebelarle sus secretos, que era más que un simple ninja…una Azumi. Entró por la ventana para luego seguirle detrás Azochiji.

—Debes estar mas que loca por verlo para hacer esto…—soltó en un inconsciente murmuro, y sin esperarlo, Midori, levanto su mano derecha y la estrelló contra la nuca del muchacho, dándole un buen escarmiento.

—No seas estúpido, niñato. —Soltó enojada al momento que el joven exclamó un quejido de dolor.

—¡Demonios Midori!, ¡Golpeas como hombre! —Bramó, silenciando al momento de ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía Midori-San.

—¿Quieres otro golpe?, O prefieres callarte y ser útil el algo, ¿Eh? —Le miró con mala catadura, suspirando el joven.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Se cruzó de brazos a cascarrabias, esperando la orden de Midori.

—Ve i busca algo con que tapar esa ventana. Hace frío y la casa se congelará si dejamos esa ventana en ese estado. —Ordenó. Azochiji no más se dio la vuelta y casi obligado se fue a cumplir la orden.

Suspiró y sin más se encaminó en dirección a la habitación del Uchiha. Invadir la privacidad del joven no era una opción muy buena que digamos, pero, aun así, decidió hacerlo ya que quería estar segura de que no se encontraba allí. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y con algo de miedo, giró de la perilla. Se introdujo a la habitación y al momento de posar sus ojos hacia al frente, sintió una gran punzada en su corazón, palideciendo por completo. Su labio inferior tembló de sobremanera y sus emociones se desbordaron por completo, cayendo en pánico al ver lo que tanto temía que pasara.

—¡Itachi! —su sangre se helo por completo al pronunciar su nombre, corriendo hasta el cuerpo tendido en el suelo y ya helado.

Se asusto, incluso lloró al sentir su cuerpo tan frío, temiendo que este ya se le hubiera escapado hacia el otro lado, donde los muertos suenan eternamente.

—¡Itachi!, ¡Itachi! —Sollozó, tomándolo en brazos.

—¡¿Pero que a ocurrido?, ¿Qué te pasó? —paso su mano por la frente, retirando sus largos cabellos para así ver su rostro.

Tomó su pulso, era bajito y apenas se sentía…_aun seguía con vida. _

—¡Azochiji!, ¡Azochiji! —Le llamó desesperada, apareciendo al momento el muchacho ante aquel llamado a gritos.

—¡Midori-Sama!, ¿Qué ocurre? —Exclamó el muchacho al momento de entrar por aquella puerta, encontrándose con Midori, arrodillada en el suelo con el cuerpo de Itachi entre sus brazos como si se tratase de su hijo.

—¡Azochiji!, ¡Ve de inmediato a la clínica y tráeme mi equipo y mis remedios! —Ordenó desesperada y al borde del llanto.

—Pero, ¿Qué remedios te traigo? —preguntó desesperado.

—¡Los que sean y si es posible todos! —Exclamó mientras le tomaba por segunda vez los vitales al joven Uchiha.

—Midori, son muchos, no podre traerlos en un solo viaje. —soltó con preocupación.

—Ve a mi casa, toma mi caballo y la carreta de carda e utilízalo para transportar todo. —Solucionó, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer aquello si Aicho lo veía.

Salió a toda prisa de la cabaña dejando atrás a Midori quien cargaba l Uchiha hasta la habitación que una vez ocupo la Kunoichi, depositándolo cuidadosamente en la cama.

—Itachi…respóndeme, por favor. —suplicó frente a su rostro, tomando sus manos entre las de ellas para besarlas.

—No me mates de la angustia niño…—sollozó mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro del joven.

—No…_no podría soportarlo._ —él nunca contesto a sus llantos y llamados, y lo peor de todo era que su reparación empezaba a debilitarse…

Los minutos pasaron rápidos convirtiéndose en horas. Azochiji no daba rastro alguno por los alrededores empezando ella a cuestionarse por su tardanza. Pensó que tal vez y tuvo algún problema con la yegua que tan testaruda era a la hora de ponerle la silla, o tuvo algún problema con la carreta en el camino, aun así, lo que fuera que haya ocurrido, sabia que Azochiji era bastante capaz de resolver cualquier problema, despreocupándose un poco. Se encaminó hasta la cocina y preparo uno de sus tantos remedios. Preparo un tazón con un poco de aceite de cocinar, lo mezclo con almendra, molida casi en polvo, flores de orquídea y menta, un tratamiento que no sólo se utilizaba para dar masajes en el cuerpo, sino que para estos casos, se utilizaba para bajar los niveles de temperaturas altas y relajar sus músculos. Volvió a la habitación, colocó el tazón en la pequeña mesita de noche, se arreglo las mangas de su kimono, haciéndole seis dobletes anchos, y se aproximo lo suficiente a la cama del Uchiha, empezando a desvestirlo para luego humectar todo su cuerpo con el remedio casero que había preparado.

Su remedio logró bajarle un poco la fiebre, aun así, no fue lo suficiente como para tranquilizarla y quitarse esa angustia que llevaba por dentro…_lo peor no se podía tratar con ese remedio, y era la débil respiración que tenia y su lento pulso que tanto la angustiaba._

—Azochiji…no tardes niño tonto. —suspiró al aire, angustiada, observando con gran melancolía al joven tendido en aquella cama de sabanas blancas, corrompidas por los años de uso.

X…X

Azochiji había tenido varios problemitas en el camino y el más ilógico y tonto en el, el joven que se sabia todos los caminos del bosque como la palma de su mano, fue perderse en sus propias tierras, que le vieron nacer y crecer, al llevar tanta tensión encima y no poder pensar claro que caminos tomaba. Cuando finalmente encontró la salida del bosque, se encamino a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Midori en donde se le presentaron los siguientes problemitas que atrasaron más su misión. La primera fue, encontrar la carreta, hasta el borde, llena de heno. Tuvo que descargar todo el heno para luego buscar las cuerdas y el equipo que utilizaría para remolcarla junto con la yegua y poder partir. El segundo lio, que detesto más que cualquier otro, fue lidiar con la yegua de Midori cual era igual de testaruda como su patrona…dominante como para ser manejadas sin problema alguno. Cuando logro atrapar la yegua y ensillarla, la ató y aseguró las cuerdas para luego amarrar estas a la carreta para luego partir en dirección a la clínica y recoger todas las cosas que Midori le había encomendado. Saliendo de la finca, no se percatado que ciertos personajes, desde lejos alguien le había descubierto, observándolo detenidamente,

No se tardo ni una hora en recoger todo lo necesario para Midori, montándolo todo en la carreta para luego partir lo más rápido en dirección a la cabaña. Cuando llegó, encontró a Midori frente a la puerta, con esa expresión angustiada, pensado lo peor.

—¡Midori-Sama!, ¿Qué ocurrió? — detuvo la carroza en seco y se bajo de un solo salto, aterrizando frente a Midori quien le atrapó con un fuerte abrazo.

—Me alegra que volvieras pronto, muchachito torpe…me tenías angustiada. —se separó de él, notando en ella cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le cuestionó…no era tonto, y sabía a legua que ocurría algo.

—No es nada…sólo estaba preocupada por que no llegaras. —Mintió. Ella había sentido la presencia, no solo de Aichi, sino de la anciana Enma, su madre quien no vacilaría ante la idea de atentar contra la vida del joven Uchiha si lo encontraban, aun así, no quiso preocupar al muchacho que nada tenia la culpa, decidiendo callar.

Al momento de desempacar todo y colocarlo dentro de la cabaña, empezó a preparar y mesclar sus remedios. Preparo el suero y lo inyecto al muchacho para mantenerlo hidratado lo más posible mientras trabajaba con su enfermedad.

Una hora había pasado y aun Midori se encontraba encerrada en la habitación, angustiando al joven Azhochiji quien se había comido casi todas las unas de sus manos ante la desesperación de no saber nada. Y justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta y entrar, Midori salió.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué paso? —pregunto angustiado.

—No…no puedo hacer nada más por él, Azochiji. —soltó con una gran pena en el alma…la frustración e impotencia atacó de inmediato al joven al escucharla de esa forma, recordándose que una vez, escuchó esa misma voz cuando ocurrió el trágico accidente de Ichi, su hijo,

—¡¿cómo que no puedes hacer nada más? —Exclamó

—¡Vamos Midori!, ¿Qué paso con todo lo que te traje?, ¿No que eres la mejor medico de la aldea? — Se alteró, angustiado.

—Azochiji, no se trata de ser la mejor o no. Se trata que no tengamos los recursos necesarios ni los medicamentos adecuados. —soltó frustrada, surgiendo la iracundia en el joven.

—Entonces, ¿Dime en donde los consigo? —Exclamó, buscando una solución a todo aquello que Vivian.

—Azochiji…—lo pensó…no era buena idea, o tal vez…si.

—Estarías…¿Estarías dispuesto a salir de la isla e ir a Konoha? —Azochiji arqueó sus cejas sorprendido…jamás pensó en pisar aquellas tierras malditas que le arrebataron a su familia cruelmente.

—Yo…pero, pero Midori, ¿Qué hay en ese sitio que no

Hay aquí o en otras tierras? —soltó algo frustrado.

—Una esperanza. —Contestó, y justo cuando iba a continuar, sintió la presencia de Enama y Aicho aproximarse a la cabaña.

—Azochiji, ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Debes escucharme bien todo lo que te tengo que decir. —habló rápido y casi angustiada. El joven prestó atención.

—debes ir a Konoha y buscar a aquella muchachita Kunoichi. Ella debe conocer a Tsunade quien es la única que puede darnos el tratamiento adecuado para que el joven mejore. Sólo ella sabe de esos remedios puesto que mi madre se los enseno una vez. —Explicó.

—¿Y porque no le dices a tu madre?, ella no se opondrá en ayudarnos. —Cuestionó.

—¡Claro que ella se opondrá!, no mas por eso te pido que vallas tu hasta las tierras de Konoha y busques a esa muchachita. —Contestó.

—¿Y que remedios son esos? —Pregunto mientras midori lo empujaba hacia la puerta de atrás de la cabaña.

—Ten esto y guárdalo como si se tratase de tu vida. —Le pasó un papel doblado cual su contenido escrito eran los nombres de los tratamientos y remedios que necesitaba.

—NO lo pierdas y procura buscar a esa muchachita y dárselos. Explícale lo que ocurre con detalles, ella ya sabrá que hacer luego para conseguir los remedios. —Ordenó.

—¿y si se opone? —cuestión el muchacho.

—Entonces, seré yo quien vaya hasta haya y me haga cargo…aun que dudo que se oponga. —Soltó segura de sus palabras.

—Ahora muchacho. Ve y apresúrate. Toma los caminos más cortos y sal cuanto antes de la isla. No hables ni digas nada a nadie, me entiendes muchachito. —espetó.

Azochiji salió a toda prisa, dejando a Midori sola, junto al Uchiha y su gran problema que estaba por aproximarse. Se encamino hasta la sala y allí esperó con suma tranquilidad a la visita. Si tenia que enfrentarlo, lo haría, después de todo, ella aun seguía siendo un genio en el arte de combate.

El silencio se apodero de la atmosfera cuya era participe en el escenario que rodaba en aquella cabaña, y de un momento a otro, este fue quebrantado por el gran y fuerte azote de la puerta, viendo la imagen de Aicho…_De los muertos resucito Madara. Así lo pensó ella al ver a Aicho con su cabello, largo y negro, alborotado por toda su frente, en un porte sereno y defensivo, tal como Madara en sus tiempos._

—Y creíste tú que nunca me percataría que aun lo ayudabas. —soltó tranquilo, pero aquella tranquilidad era más que peligro.

—Después de todo…soy medico. Mi deber es ayudar a todo aquel que me necesite, es la ley y la sigo al pie de la letra. —contesto ella tranquila. Aicho se mofo ante sus palabras, en una pasiva y calmada riza, tan oscura como sus facciones.

—Serias capaz….—su risa tal como su sonrisa oscura desaparecieron por completo, fulminándola con aquella dura mirada. Ella no vacilo ante sus miradas…era como si le retara al mismo demonio en persona.

De un momento a otro, ella se dejo atrapar, quedando acorralada, de espalda, frente a la pared y al cuerpo de Aicho quien la presionaba con fuerza mientras le torcía su brazo derecho cual mantenía apresado detrás de su espalda. Ella no parecía dolerle en lo absoluto…ningún signo de que estuviera aguantando dolor, pese a que el oprimía con fuerza.

—Si tengo que enfrentarte y romperte todos los huesos para entrar a ese cuarto y acabar de una buena vez con toda esta absurda tuya, lo haría…sabes muy bien que lo haría, sin pena alguna. —habló cerca a su oído…ella no pareció temer a sus amenazas, sino más bien, se sintió motivada ante ellas.

—Entones, que esperas…hazlo ya…¿Qué esperas? —Retarlo de esa forma no fue buena idea…él no vacilaba ante sus palabras, y lo que decía lo hacia sin tomar en cuenta los lazos que la unían con ella.

_**Perdonen la tardanza, pero quien me han ocurrido varios acontecimientos bien malos en momentos pasados en los cuales mi madre falleció y mi motivación en todo había desaparecido, pero ahora, ya un poco mejor, empiezo a traerles lo que a ustedes les gustas y a terminar sus obras favoritas. En verdad lo lamento tanto, pero deben entender que la muerte de un ser querido es algo doloroso.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10:_

_Sakura no ketsui_

_("Sakura's determination")_

Retarlo de esa forma lo que provoco fue enfatizar más sus palabras que no tardaron en realizarse y estallar en ella. El amargo sabor a sangre en su boca no más revolcó su estomago. El fuerte impacto que recibió, contra la pared, en su espalda fue lo suficiente como para dejarla unos largos segundos sin aire y atontada. Aicho no vacilaba con cada palabra que había dicho. No él.

—Le _pondremos fin _a este asunto. —enfatizó en tono plural, dándole a entender que ella también participaría en lo que tendría en mente.

— ¡Le podrás fin tú al asunto porque yo me excluyó de ello! —Escupió con ira, levantándose del suelo.

— ¿Intentas subestimarme? —Pareció burlarse de sus palabras ante el evidente todo de sarcasmo en él.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero yo no dejare que ni siquiera te acerques a él. —Fue más que evidente que las palabras de ella lo enojaran, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

Estrelló su mano contra la pared. Midori no despegó en su solo segundo su mirada en él. Parecía no tenerle miedo a la furia de su "marido".

—No "_juegues" _conmigo. —enfocó sus oscuros ojos en ella. —_Sabes _de lo que soy capaz de hacer. —advirtió entre dientes, endureciendo más su mandíbula.

—Y tú sabes que no es un juego. Me conoces y sabes mis límites. No vaciles conmigo. —La voz de Midori cambió por completo. Sus palabras directas fueron expulsadas de su boca con una frialdad tremenda que era casi imposible reconocerla ante su drástico cambio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por última vez, desapareciendo ella como un rayo de luz liviana, reapareciendo al segundo detrás de él y con un Kunai filoso en su mano derecha. ("_Era rápida"). _Aun conservaba esa tremenda agilidad que impresionaba a sus enemigos.

Sonrió de lado. _Su mujer lo retaría. _Esperó que la mano hiciera un movimiento en dirección a él, bloqueando su ataque no más utilizando dos dedos, índice y cordial (corazón), de su mano izquierda, quedando la filosa lamina entre medio en sus dos dedos. Su primer movimiento no más fue para despistarlo y hacerlo creer que no más fue un impulso incoherente cual no calculo bebidamente, pero, siendo ella, Midori, descendiente del clan Izumo, era más que obvio que esta mujer tenía una estrategia escondida. Dobló su pierna derecha. Tomó gran impulso y golpeó sorpresivamente a Aicho con un fuerte rodillazo en su costado derecho, estrellándolo contra la pared. Desapareció en una espesa nube de humo. _("¡Era un maldito clon!")_ Volteó al instante de sentir un rose de viendo detrás de ella, desapareciendo la sombra de alguien que disponía atacarle. _Estaba jugando con ella. _

—Dejemos los juegos y terminemos esto. Ese muchacho no es tú _hijo_. —su voz resonaba por los alrededores de la cabaña. ¿Dónde estaba? Esa era la gran interrogante.

Se encontraba dispersado en el aire, navegando su esencia y ser por esa materia trasparente. Una magnifica técnica creada y manejada por él. La pelea se había convertido en algo personal para ella. Cerró sus ojos y aspiro una gran cantidad de aire. Esta vez, las cosas serian más que personales. Concentro sus energías en un solo punto y las centralizo todas con el objetivo de localizar a su objetivo lo cual seria difícil ya que su ser estaba esparcido por el aire…_tenia que intoxicar el aire._

…

Despertó esa mañana con un mal sabor en su boca. Suspiró y enfocó sus ojos al techo de su habitación. Su mirada estaba perdida, divagando en miles de pensamientos. La discusión que había tenido con Tsunade fue más que evidente que sospechó que ocultaba algo, aún así, poco le preocupo a ella que su maestra desconfiara de su versión sobre su ausencia en la aldea.

Se levantó de la cama y estiró sus pies y manos. Bostezó por tercera vez. Caminó en dirección a la ventada y retiró las cortinas aun lado, mirando por esta. Una manada de libélulas navegaban por el aire esa mañana por los alrededores de la aldea en _"ruinas"_, atrayendo la mirada de los espectadores pueblerinos que se detuvieron a ver la tan impresionante aparición de dichos incestos. _("Tal vez y se trataba de algún buen presagió"…buena prosperidad para Konoha)._ Era impresionante, incluso, hasta ella se impresiono. Nunca había visto semejante cantidad de libélulas en la aldea, ni en ninguna otra parte de esas tierras, no más en la aldea Taiyo y los alrededores de la isla Oi que parecía más bien el hogar de estas. Recordarse de esa isla no más provoco un sentimiento amargo en la boca de su estomago. _("…Uchiha Itachi") _ese nombre, su nombre…no podía sacarlo de su mente, ni siquiera al dueño de este.

Se acordó de la convivencia que había tenido con Itachi y las miles de disputas de ocurrieron entre ellos, no más por menudas tonterías que ella provocaba. Se impresionó al pensar tanto en él. ¿Por qué su imagen venia a su mente como un rayo de luz?, ¿acaso era porque había creado en el una especia de lazo?...No. Esa era imposible, él era Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, un asesino, el que condeno a Sasuke aun camino lleno de odio y terribles penas. ¡Jamás! Tendría sentimientos por él. Solo se trataba de una confusión por el parecido que tenia con su pequeño hermano…no más era eso.

Esa mañana, como de costumbre, tomo una ducha, se vistió y preparo desayuno para luego salir de su casa, pero no antes sin despedirse de su madre quien ya se encontraba un poco más aliviada al tener a su hija de vuelta en la casa.

Todas las mañanas, cada vez que salía por esa puerta, admiraba con honor y orgullo los alrededores de Konoha, pero ahora, su mirada no fue de alegría, sino de nostalgia y tristeza. Ver a Konoha en esas circunstancias le dolía tanto. Para ella, Konoha era más que una "simple" aldea, esta era su templo, su hogar. Se encaminó en silencio directo a la torre. _Las cosas iban mal en peor_. Luego de la invasión de Pain, el profundo coma de Tsunade y el nombramiento de Danzo como Hokage, las cosas fueron a otro extremo que ella nunca imagino. Sus metas, aquellas que añoraban tanto habían sido enterradas en un hueco oscuro y profundo. Logro superarse como mujer y Shinobi. Ser la estudiante de Tsunade le ayudo bastante, pero aun así, Sakura se sentía una perdedora. Se sentía vacía y sin la esperanza de lograr alcanzar lo inalcanzable, no obstante, Naruto, con su espíritu positivo y lleno de energía, lograba cualquier cosa, incluso, iba hasta lo incansable sin importar lo que otros decían sobre sus locuras. El arriesgaba su vida por todos, y ella… ¿En que plano se encontraba?, ¿En ser un estorbo?

Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y dejo que sus emociones le controlaran en el momento que Sai le reveló lo ocurrido con Naruto y su disputa con los guardianes del cuarto Raikage, pero eso no fue lo que la obligo a ir detrás de Sasuke. _"Naruto continuara atado a Sasuke no más por cumplir una promesa que lo esta consumiendo… ¡Esta siendo miserable!" _

Fue una decisión fuerte para ella, incluso, si se lograba, seria una carga dolorosa que llevar y el rencor de Naruto al ella acabar con la vida de Sasuke, pero, no fue así. Agotó todos sus recursos para hacer entrar en razón a Naruto y obligarlo a que olvidara la promesa que le hizo, pero Naruto la silencio diciéndole que no solo lo hacia por la promesa que le hizo, sino por que Sasuke también era importante para él, Sasuke era más que un compañero de equipo…_Sasuke era como un hermano. _Le dijo que lo amaba, pero tal mentirilla no hizo cambiar el pensar de Naruto, sino que este bien que la desmintió en sus palabras.

Lo peor que había ocurrido en los últimos días no fueron las palabras de Sai, sino la reaparición de Sasuke. Lo había encontrado y a la vez lo había perdido. El Sasuke que ella vio ese día no era el mismo que vio en la cueva de Orochimaru o hace tres años atrás, cuando era equipo. Sus expresiones eran duras, directas y crueles. Un gran resentimiento se había apoderado de él y cambiado en lo absoluto; tanto fue su cambio que cuando ella le encontró, este se disponía a acabar con uno de sus miembros del equipo y matarla a ella. Sino hubiera sido por la inesperada y sorprendente llegada de Naruto, seguramente estuviera muerta y con la cabeza hecha pedazos.

Le dolió tanto. Demasiado, y más al ser victima de Sasuke quien no solo la intento de matar una vez, sino dos veces.

—_Sasuke… ¿En que te has convertido?, ¿Dónde esta el Sasuke-kun verdadero?...el que siempre he amado._ —Se dijo a sus adentro con gran melancolía que no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de amargura.

Cuando entró a la oficina, lo primero que vio fue a Tsunade, sentada en la silla, detrás de su escritorio y con una pila de pergaminos y libros, y Shizune detrás de ella.

—Sakura... —Tsunade levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en ella, sorprendida de verla allí parada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó algo confundida.

—Creí que habías partido con Naruto y Bee. — finalizó.

—Es preferible que me quede en la aldea. En estos momentos la aldea me necesita. Seria una imprudencia dejarla desprotegida ante los peligros que nos rondas, y más sabiendo que usted aun se encuentra en estado de recuperación. —Explicó, pero antes, hizo una reverencia con su cabeza.

_Tsunade sospechó que algo ocurría._

—Sakura…—Le llamó seria. La mirada de su maestra la silencio por completo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió en la isla Oi? —Una vez más había tocado en asunto sobre su accidente en la isla y su demora en llegar a la aldea.

—No ocurrió nada de lo que no le haya dicho. Entregue el encargo que usted me ordeno y complete mi misión. —recordó e intentó de sonar lo más creyente posible.

—Te atacaron unos bandidos, pero entonces. ¿Quién te ayudo a escapar? —Le cuestionó.

—Un joven de nombre Azochiji. El era el guía que me asignó un caballero del puerto. —Contestó.

—Solo recibí una noticia tuya y fue del hospital de la isla. Me informaron de tu estado. —reveló.

—Es curioso que me hayas dicho que en tu periodo de recuperación te encontrabas en una cabaña, y en la carta que me enviaron desde el hospital decía una versión muy diferente. —El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por varios segundos. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban como nunca.

—Si estuve recluida en el hospital, pero consideré la idea de salir recuperarme por mis propios medios. No encontré necesario estar recluida en un hospital. —Inventó.

—Entonces. ¿No ocurrió nada que yo tenga que saber? —Insistió…sentía que algo más ocurrió en la isla Oi.

—Nada más Tsunade-Sama. —Aseguró. No sonaba confiable su versión sobre los hecho, aún así, por alguna razón no insistió más.

—Bien…entonces, porque no vas al hospital y empiezas tus labores. Hay mucho que hacer. —Le recomendó para luego voltearse y observar a Shizune.

—Shizune. Porque no vas y le acompañas a Sakura. Serias de gran ayuda en el hospital. —Shizune se sorprendió ante aquello, pero luego de mirar directo a los ojos a su maestra entendió todo.

Salió a la par junto a Shizune quien en todo momento le echaba una dudosa mirada, intentando de detectar algún cambio en ella a través de sus facciones.

Las salas de espera estaban llenos de pacientes y los corredores que daban entrada a los consultorios, salas de exámenes, cuartos de pacientes, y operaciones, estaban acumulados de camillas cuyas estaban ocupadas por pacientes que esperaban su turno para tomarles placas y entre otros exámenes. Había mucho trabajo y el estrés abacoraba los alrededores, no obstante, Sakura sabía trabajar en momentos como los que se presentaban y para ella no eran tan arduos como los que se le habían presentado en tiempo atrás, cuando tenia que tratar a una docena de Shinobi en un campo de batalla, rodeado de enemigos luchando contra las defensas e Konoha.

Mientras que Sakura subministraba los medicamentos a uno de los pacientes que había tenido cirugía y le daba intrusiones a las enfermeras sobre las tareas, Shizune daba una tercera ronda en la sala de espera, llamando por el nombre a su próximo paciente. Un joven de cabellos azabache y rebeldes, semejantes a los del joven naruto, apareció frente a Shizune quien se sorprendió al ver el color de sus ojos…Naranja intenso y brillante, muy llamativos y exóticos.

—Necesito su ayuda. —Soltó así no más. Su respiración estaba alterada. Por su acento, Shizune se percato de que no era de tierras cercanas…tal vez un Ainu o algún indígena del noreste.

—Lo siento joven, pero tienes que tomar un turno y esperar que te llamen. —Explicó.

— ¡No! Es que **usted **no entiende. —Sonó desesperado. Shizune prestó atención a su cambio de voz.

—Ya le dije joven, tienes que tomar un turno y esperar. —Explicó, esta vez seria y mirándole a los ojos.

— ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! Usted lo esta tomando del modo equivocado. Cuando digo que necesito su ayuda no me refería a mi, sino que necesito su ayuda, pero de otra forma. —Ella quedo plenamente confundida ante lo dicho. Su manera de expresarse era errante.

—Explícate joven, así te podre ayudar. —Pidió la joven.

—Busco a la joven Kunoichi de nombre Sakura. —Shizune se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de aquel joven…_ ¿De donde Sakura le había conocido?_

—La he buscado por toda la aldea y me dijeron que la podría encontrar aquí. Tengo que hablar con ella. —Finalizó, exhalando con agotamiento.

—Ella esta aquí, pero temo que tendrás que volver más tarde. Esta en sala de operaciones. —Le explicó. El joven se exaltó al escuchar aquello.

— ¡No! Tengo que verla ahora. ¿Qué no entiende señorita que es importante? —Explicó alarmado.

—Ya te dije. Ella esta en sala de operaciones. Sakura no puede parar una operación no más para venir hasta aquí y atenderte. —el joven se exaltó aun más…._ ¿Acaso ella no entendía que tenía que verla ahora mismo?_

—Entonces, por favor. Ve donde ella y no más dile que Ichi, el joven de Konoha esta muriendo y mi señora, la que me ha enviado hasta aquí me ha pedido que la lleve de vuelta a la isla. —Le rogó. Shizune no pudo evitar decirle un no al ver la grave preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

—Este bien…se lo diré. Solo, espera aquí. —Pidió ella mientras se retiraba y pensaba más a fondo sobre el asunto…_Un joven de nombre Ichi, y si había escuchado bien, el joven dijo que dicho Ichi provenía de Konoha…ella nunca había escuchado ese nombre._

Caminó por los corredores y entro a la sala de operaciones, encontrando a las enfermeras limpiando los instrumentos quirúrgicos y recogiendo las gasas y demás materiales. Preguntó por Sakura y una de las trabajadoras le contesto que esta se encontraba en el cuarto b-201, atendiendo los pacientes. Caminó hasta la habitación B-201, y allí le encontró, conversando con uno de sus pacientes que había tenido gran mejoría en los últimos tres días que llevaba allí.

—Sakura. —Le llamó Shizune, volteándose para mirarle.

—Shizune, ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó ante la extraña aparición de ella por esa área…creyó que ella estaba atendiendo los pacientes del piso A.

—En la sala de espera hay un joven bastante alterado que pide hablar contigo. —Le comunicó.

—Dile que espere. Entre un rato bajare y le atenderé. —Contestó tranquilamente.

—El joven dice que ha venido a buscarte porque un joven de nombre _Ichi _pide por ti. —Sakura quedó confundida ante lo dicho que ella asemejaba como una disparatada.

—Yo no conozco a ningún joven de nombre Ichi. —reveló plenamente confundida. Shizune soltó un suspiro de enojo.

— ¡Ya sabía yo que no más eran mentiras no más para traerte hasta allí! —Exclamó enojada. Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la sala de espera donde el joven le esperaba.

— ¡Y bien!, ¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó ansioso.

— ¡Lo mismo que pensaba yo que diría!, ¡muchachito mentiroso!, No más quieres pasarte de listo y robar un turno a los que verdaderamente lo necesitan! —Le acusó.

—¡No!, ¡No! Espera. Tú no entiendes. ¡Te digo la verdad! —Intentó de explicarle.

—Por favor, dile que venga. —pidió casi a ruegos, pero Shizune le ignoro y se dispuso a atender los pacientes.

No tenía más opción, así que esperó a que Shizune abriera la puerta que daba entrada al interior del hospital, escabullándose por esta en un rápido y hábil movimiento, perdiendo el equilibrio Shizune al este empujarla aun lado para entrar.

—¡Oye!, ¡DETENGALON! —Exclamo furiosa.

—¡SAKURA!, ¡SAKURA! —Gritó su nombre mientras corría por los alrededores de los corredores, en busca de ella.

Dos Shinobi, quienes acudieron a la orden de Shizune, atraparon al joven, aventándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Maldición!, ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Qué no ven que se trata de una emergencia! —Profirió con gran ira.

—¡SAKURAAA! —En su ultimo aliento, expulsó con gran fuerza el nombre de la muchacha por sus labios, lográndolo escuchar ella quien de inmediato acudió al llamado, bajando las escaleras reconocer esa voz familiar.

—¡AZOCHIJI! —Exclamó al verlo. Los Shinobi se lo llevaban a rastras. Sakura, ordenó que los soltaran de inmediato, aproximándose el joven hasta ella. Shizune llegó en aquel momento.

—Sakura. Tienes que volver a la isla. Es urgente. Ichi te necesita. —Le comunicó. Sakura quedo confundida ante aquel nombre.

—¿Quién es Ichi? —Pregunto confundida.

—¡No te hagas Sakura!, Sabes quien es él. Fue él quien te salvo y te llevó a su cabaña. El joven perteneciente a estas tierras. —Le recordó. Abriendo a la par los ojos al saber de quien hablaba.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a él? —Le cuestionó alterada.

—No lo se. No más se que Midori-Sama le encontró tirado en el suelo. Ella no pudo hacer nada por él y me envió hasta acá por ti para que busques una planta medicinal que solo tú tienes conocimiento de ella. —Explicó, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el papel doblado que Midori le había entregado.

_Sekku y Ain…dos plantas altamente peligrosas por sus toxinas cuales si no sabes pasarla por un delicado proceso, para crear la medicina y subministrarla, podrías matar a alguien. _Sakura no tenía idea de donde encontrar aquella planta medicinal y a la vez toxica. Solo Tsunade-Sama sabría en que lugar exacto encontrarla, así que no le quedaba más que otra que acudir a ella, teniendo en claro que su maestra le empezaría a cuestionarle, aun así, poco le importo.

—Azochiji, sígueme. —Pidió ella.

—Shizune, tengo que retirarme. —se disculpó.

—¡Pero!, Sakura. ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Quién es este joven y porque ha venido por ti? —le cuestionó.

—Te explicare luego. Ahora no hay tiempo. —Mintió sobre el explicarle. Ni siquiera ella tenía una buena explicación que darles, o mejor dicho, una buena mentira con que tapar la verdad que ocultaba.

Salió del hospital, decidida así a buscar a Tsunade. Solo ella sabía sobre aquellas dos plantas y su locación. No sabía que decirle cuando le preguntara el porque quería saber sobre ellas, ni siquiera tenía una vaga idea de que decirle.

—Sakura-San…¿A dónde vamos?, ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Preguntó el joven mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la par.

—Iremos a ver a Tsunade-Sama. Ella sabe sobre esas plantas. —Contestó en una corta oración.

—Pero, Sakura-San. No tenemos tiempo. Midori-Sama me ha dicho que tenía que ser lo más rápido posible. —Advirtió el muchacho quien al igual que ella estaba preocupado.

—¡Lo se!, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. —Contesto exasperada. La impotencia la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del la Hokage, esta se encontraba revisando unos pergaminos, sorprendiéndose al ver a su discípula parada frente a ella, con la respiración alterada y un acompañante a su lado derecho quien al igual estaba con la respiración alterada.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Disculpe, Tsunade-Sama. Pero ha ocurrido una emergencia. —Se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia. El joven Azochiji le imito por respeto.

—¿Qué tipo de emergencia?, ¿paso algo malo en el hospital?, ¿Dónde esta Shizune? —Se alarmó.

—No. No se alarme, no ocurrió nada en el hospital, pero necesito su ayuda. —Explicó ella. Tsunade estaba intrigada ante tanto misterio y angustia reflejada en ese par de muchachos que tenía frente.

—Habla entonces. —pidió, acortando de una buna vez el silencio que había entre ambas.

—Necesito que me ayude a encontrar las plantas Sekku y Ain. Las necesito. Es urgente. —Pidió Sakura.

—¡¿Qué? —Se alarmó la mujer al escuchar los nombres de aquellas dos legendarias plantas.

—¿Estas hablando serio? —Le cuestionó sin poder creerlo.

—Esas plantas son altamente toxicas sino sabes el procedimiento adecuado y como subministrarlas. Sakura, tú muy bien sabes que tan peligrosas son. —Continuó.

—¡Lo se!, pero es que usted no entiende. Las necesito, es urgente. De ellas depende la vida de un joven quien esta a punto de morir. —Explicó alarmada.

—No dudo que sea algo de vida o muerte, pero tienes que tener en cuentas que esas plantas solo se suministran a pacientes de algún tipo de enfermedad terminal u otra enfermedad mortal…esas plantas no se suministran a cualquier tipo de tonterías. —Explicó, sonando casi ruda ante las palabras que utilizó para finalizar su oración.

—Lo entiendo, pero no se trata de una tontería, Tsunade-Sama. —Exclamó.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Pero darte eso es como darte una herramienta para acabar con la vida que tienes planeado curar. No puedo, Sakura. Va contra las leyes de medicina. —Se disculpó. En verdad sentía mucha pena decirle que no, pero no podía romper las leyes.

—¡Tsunade-Sama!, entiende que es importante. —Exclamo angustiada, al borde del llanto.

—hay otros medicamentos que te puedo dar para que ayudes a esa persona, pero las plantas que me has pedido, no puedo dártelas. —Finalizó.

—¡ESPERE! —Exclamó Azochiji, atrayendo la atención de ambas.

—Sakura, dame el papel. —pidió el joven, extendiendo su mano derecha.

—¿Qué? —Sakura le miró confundida.

—Solo dámelo Sakura. —Insistió, dándoselo la muchacha.

Azochiji se aproximó hasta el escritorio de la Hokage y le entrego la lista que le había dado Midori-Sama…_Tenía un plan, y no sabía si era lo correcto revelar sus nombre, aun así, se trataba de una vida y Midori-sama le encomendó esa misión._

—Usted debe conocer a Enma-Sama. —Aquel nombre sobresalto a la Hokage.

—_Izumo Enma._ —Murmuró Tsunade. El joven se extraño a escuchar el apellido Izumo que tan legendario era…_nunca supo de Midori-Sama fuera un Izumo._

—No puede ser. —soltó sorprendida Tsunade.

—¿Ella te envió? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—No, pero fue su hija quien me envió. Ella sabe sobre esas plantas y como suministrarlas, es por eso que las ha mandado a pedir. Por favor, no se las niegue que la vida de un joven depende de ellas. —Se arrodillo, implorándole que no le negara su ayuda.

—Es…Imposible. Enma…—la sorpresa fue grande para ella.

—Sakura, ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con todo esto? —Fijó sus ojos en ella.

—La señorita Midori fue quien me atendió en mi estancia en la isla Oi. —En parte, no era mentira lo que había dicho. Midori había tenido parte en su recuperación mientras estaba presa en la cabaña del Uchiha.

—Sabía que algo me ocultabas, pero presiento que me sigues ocultando algo más. —Ella no era tonta…era más sabía que una rana.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-Sama, pero tiene que entenderme. Hay cosas que no puedo decirles. Las he prometido no decir, y no puedo fallarlas, como Shinobi que soy. —Se disculpó.

—¡Esto es algo absurdo e imposible de creer! —Exclamó, levantándose de la silla.

—Te las daré, no más porque Enma fue quien me revelo sobre su existencia y me enseñó a como subministrarlas. Te daré aparte lo demás que necesitan. —Finalmente, lograron hacer que ella aceptara ayudarles.

Tsunade les hizo una seña para que les siguieran y estos no tardaron en seguirle el pasó. Salieron del edificio y caminaron por los alrededores de la aldea hasta salir de esta. Tsunade, en todo momento se encontraba en silencio. Se detuvieron frente a una vieja cabaña en la cual detrás de esta estaba un gran invernadero. Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Shikaku Nara allí dentro.

—Tsunade-Sama. Que sorpresa. —se aproximó donde ella y le saludo, asiéndole una reverencia.

—Shikaku. Búscame las plantas Sekku y Ain. —Shikaku se sorprendió ante aquello.

—Solo hojas. —Preguntó para estar seguro.

—Búscame las plantas. Las más cómodas como para ser transportadas. —Ordenó.

—Pero, Tsuande-Sama. Solo necesitamos las hojas, no la planta como tal. —Intervino Sakura.

—De la planta, su contenido más importante son las raíces. Es el corazón de esta y la que sana más que cualquier otra cosa. Las necesitaran, y más si es para tratar a un paciente desahuciado. No pretenderán viajar cada mes hasta Konoha solo para buscar hojas, es mejor que se lleven la planta, así podrán cultivarla y sacarle provecho. —Explicó Tsunade.

—Pero, se quedara sin reservas. —Soltó Sakura.

—Esto es un invernadero, tenemos una pequeña reserva de esas plantas. —Aclaró.

—Solo te diré algo. Ten mucho cuidado con las ambas plantas. Son delicadas. Podrías lastimarlas y matarlas en cualquier movimiento brusco. —Advirtió.

Preparó un bulto con los demás remedios que le pedían en el papel, y en una mochila aparte, empacó cuidadosamente las plantas, colocando bolsas de hielo seco alrededor de estas y un pedazo de tela gruesa en medio de estas para que el contacto del hielo no sea directo y dañe a la planta.

—Ahora. Deben partir de inmediato, antes de que se les haga tarde y la tormenta les alcance. Hay un barco se saldrá a las ocho de la noche, y el ultimo sale a media noche. Si por alguna razón no alcanzan el primero, tendrán tiempo para alcanzar el último barco. Tengan cuidado. —explicó Tsunade cuidadosamente a los jóvenes. Sakura le paso una de las mochilas que llevaba los remedios aparte que les había pedido Midori y otros más que Tsunade les dio, Sakura se encargo de cargar las plantas.

No importa que ocurriera en su trayecto, ella estaba determinada a lograr su objetivo, sin importar lo que ocurriera…nada la detendría.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

_"Yami ni ugomeku kage Sakura ni semaru kiki!"_

("A Shadow in the Darkness: Danger Approaches Sakura")

La pelea había llegado más allá del límite de los extremos. Midori no se rendía y esquivaba con una tremenda facilidad cada ataque de su "Enemigo", contratacando al segundo que este tomaba impulso para su segundo ataque. Ella no era invencible, pero tampoco una perdedora. Pese a los anos que estuvo sin entrenamientos ni luchas, Midori aun conservaba el espíritu y la fuerza de un verdadero guerrero Izumo, pero aquí lo que más le daba fuerzas para seguir con los pies en la tierra era Itachi…_ese joven que tanto confundía con su difunto hijo y a quien le había tomado cariño en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo y tratarlo._

Aun Aicho se ocultaba tras el aire, y eso era lo más difícil ya que no importa cuantos ataques le hiciera, ninguno tenía efectos en él, ni siquiera la técnica del fuego. Tenía que pensar en alguna estrategia rápida y ejecutarla sin que él se percatara. Pensó en envenenar el aire, pero no con cualquier tipo de gas venenoso, sino uno que a la vez que fuera toxico, fuera explosivo. Tenía muchas ideas en mente, pero todas ellas requerían de tiempo, técnicas que requerían de minutos para poder ejecutarlas, demasiados largas y él era rápido descubriendo los planes de sus enemigos, al momento que descubriera al técnica que utilizaría contra él, Aicho la detendría con un ataque más fuerte y eso podría ser fatal.

Se dedicó a esquivar cada ataque de su "oponente" mientras cavilaba en una buena estrategia. Pronto vino a su mente una muy buena idea, pero a la vez seria peligrosa si no la ejecutaba debidamente. Tenía que ser rápida. Ejecutó, al azar, su primera técnica como parte de su plan. Podía resultar como que a la vez no y echar todo al perder. Creó seis clones con la intención de atacar a Aicho y crear una distracción en la cual adquiera tiempo para ejecutar su segunda estrategia. Los primeros dos clones, ejecutaron técnicas de fuego para bloquear los ataques de su oponente mientras que los otros cuatro se disponían a atacarle. Era difícil puesto como ya lo había dicho, el enemigo estaba en todas parte y a la vez no estaba, su esencia y ser estaban disueltos en el aire por lo cual se le hacia difícil atacarle y herirle. Midori se dispuso a crear un clon más, cual usurparía su lugar, desapareciendo ella en su propia sombra, transportándose hasta la habitación principal donde se encontraba el Uchiha. Lo desarropó, vistió y le colocó una frisa por encima de su cuerpo para luego tomarlo en brazos y montarlo en su espalda, desapareciendo, una vez más, en aquel agujero negro que encontraba en el suelo.

Algo no estaba bien. Aicho no sentía las pura energía emanar de aquel cuerpo…_esa no era Midori, no más era un clon usurpando su lugar. _La fuerte iracundia se apoderó de él, acabando de un solo golpe los seis clones, cortándolos, verticalmente, por la mitad con sus cuchillas de aire. Solo un clon más permanecía en pie, y este, en un ágil movimiento se dirigió hasta un tanque de gas cual medía unos seis pes de alto, levantó su mano derecha y golpeó con fuerza la llave de escape del tanque de gas, reventándola, esparciéndose todo su contenido por los alrededores, envenenando el aire. Se percató de sus intenciones. Aquella mujer no solo quería envenenar el aire, sino hacer volar todo en mil pedazos. Antes de que clon creara alguna técnica de fuera que pudiera activar aquella materia, Aicho traspaso su abdomen con una ancha y puntiaguda lámina de aire…_grave error. _Maldijo al caer en el juego de ella. Acabó con el clon y a la vez se destruyó el mismo. Al momento del Aicho traspasar el abdomen de la usurpadora, esta se detonó, autodestruyéndose.

Una gran y potente explosión ocurrió en el bosque, acabando la cabaña en mil dedazos. Para el momento que ocurrió la explosión, Midori se encontraba lejos de los alrededores, saltando de rama en rama en busca de un lugar seguro. Se había librado de Aicho por un tiempo como para ocultar al Uchiha y prepararse para un seguro combate con su enemigo cual aun seguía con vida. Debía ocultar al Uchiha, regresar a su residencia y buscar su arma para luego esperar, a ocultas, a Azochiji en el puerto de la isla Oi. Solo esperaba que por parte del muchacho todo saliera bien y trajera de vuelta a la joven Kunoichi y los medicamentos…

_**XXX…XXX**_

Cruzando el gran puente "Naruto", creado y nombrado así por Tazuna, Sakura recordó su primera misión con el equipo siete cuyo ya era "inexistente". Azochiji notó cierto cambios en la facciones de ella, extrañándose por completo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Le preguntó joven. Sakura salió de su trance al escuchar su voz y sentir la mano derecha del joven apoyarse en su hombro.

—Eh…no. No es nada. Sigamos, hay que llegar pronto al puerto. —Contestó la joven. Aún así, Azochiji no se convenció del todo.

Tenían que llegar cuando antes a Nami no Kuni _("Land Of waves")_ y tomar el barco, antes de que la tormenta los alcanzara y fuera peor el trayecto. El silencio entre ambos era más que evidente, y pronto el joven empezó a sentirse incomodo ante tanta lejanía, decidiendo romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué harás cuando regreses a Oi? —Preguntó el joven. Sakura se impresiono de si misma al no tener respuesta alguna ante la pregunta…en realidad si sabia lo que tenia que hacer y era entregar el pedido a Midori, pero después de hay, ¿Qué haría?

—Entregarle el pedido y a Midori y regresar a mi aldea. —Contestó en simples palabras.

— ¡¿No te quedaras? —Exclamó sorprendido y con mirada expectante.

—Konoha me necesita, ¿No vistes en el estado que se encuentra? —soltó con prontitud. Sus palabras no sonaban tan convincentes, como si se encontrara entre la disyuntiva de elegir

La atención de Azochiji fuer dirigida por completo a cierto individuo, que parecía mas bien una sombra con rostro blanco, que se encontraba al final del gran puente Naturo. Su extraña apariencia lo estremeció por completo, y pese a que la oscura capa que llevaba puesta ocultaba por completo su físico, al momento que ese extraño personaje levantó su rostro, una fuerte sacudida surgió en el joven, aguantando el aliento por seis segundos. Su rostro era pálido, desvaído, y su sombría e insondable mirada translucía un profundo y desconocida tenebrosidad que Azochiji no tardo en jalar disimuladamente la capa, de color café, de la joven Konohagakure para avisarle de la presencia de dicho sujeto. Sakura, quien llevaba su mirada puerta al mar, volteo su rostro y prestó atención al joven, impresionándose por la palidez de su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó, extrañada así por su apariencia desgarbada.

— ¿Lo viste? —exhalo una gran cantidad de aire luego de soltar la gran interrogante.

— ¿A quien? —le miró confusa.

—Ese sujeto, el que estaba parado al final del puente. —Sakura se detuvo y miró al frente, no viendo nada. Ambos estaban parados a trece pies frente al final del gran puente Naruto.

—No hay nadie. Estas seguro de haber visto a alguien. —Le miró preocupada. El joven llevaba tres días sin dormir ni alimentarse bien, tal vez y lo que vio fue una ilusión, producto del cansancio.

— ¡Estoy seguro de lo que vi! —Soltó exasperado y con gran convicción de si mismo.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Lo que haya sido ya se fue. Tal vez y fue algún forastero o vagabundo. Hay muchos por estas áreas, así que no te extrañes. —Conjeturó, resignándose así por lo inevitable de creer aquello tan poco confiable.

Para Azochiji, no lo parecía, incluso, juró por dentro que muy pronto se verían con aquel sujeto ya que la manera que fulminó a Sakura fue más que convincente de creer que la conocía.

Cuando llegaron a Nami no Kuni, el paroxismo atacó a Sakura al chocar con la noticia que la salida de barco se habían cancelado hasta el próximo día ya que el mar estaba demasiado turbio como para tirarse a la deriva y provocar algún accidente que después tengan que lamentarse.

— ¡¿Pero no hay forma que partamos hoy? Se trata de una emergencia. —Exclamó Sakura alarmada.

—Ya les dije. Las operaciones del puerto volverán a sus horas normales mañana temprano. —le recordó el marinero.

— ¡Pero entienda usted que se trata de una emergencia!, ¡Tiene que entender! —Insistió.

—Y entienda usted que estamos en una emergencia. No podemos salir del puerto con este clima, sería un suicidio. —Contestó el marinero, disculpándose con ellos para luego seguir su trabajo.

— ¿Sakura-san?, ¿Qué haremos ahora? —le cuestionó el muchacho, alarmado ante la situación que se les presentaba.

—Caminaremos hasta la próxima aldea. Tal vez y tengamos suerte y alcancemos a tomar el barco que sale a media noche. Escuchaste a uno de los marineros comentar que en el puerto cercano aun seguían operando. —Contestó Sakura, segura así de sus palabras.

— ¡Eso es imposible!, el puerto cercano queda a seis horas y media y dudo mucho que lleguemos a tiempo en medio de una tormenta. Es mejor quedarnos aquí y esperar. —Exclamó el joven.

Aceptó con resignación en quedarse allí y esperar hasta mañana y poder partir. Su presupuesto solo les daba para los boletos del barco y una comida, por suerte no se quedó a dormir a la intemperie ya que la aldea tenía un pequeño centro de alojo gratuito para aquellos turistas y forasteros que hayan quedado atrapados en el puerto. Antes de ir al centro de alojamiento, fueron hasta un puesto de comida y allí pidieron dos platos de caldo de gallina y té. Contándolos a ellos dos, solo había seis personas en el puesto de comida. Sakura y Azochiji tomaron asiento en la esquina derecha del puesto de comida donde el joven podía ver de frente la entrada de este.

Sakura había comido mitad de su caldo, ofreciéndole la otra mitad al joven para que recuperar más fuerzas.

— ¿No comerás más? —Le cuestionó extrañado. Sakura, negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, además, necesitaras recuperar energías. Mañana nos espera un día largo. —Contestó la joven. Azochiji no tardo en devorar su segundo plato de caldo.

Mientras Sakura tomaba el té en silencio, la mirada de Azochiji se pasmo por completo al ver, por segunda vez, aquel sujeto entrar por la puerta del establecimiento.

—_Sakura-San._ —murmuró bajito. Sakura abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose ante la pasmada mirada del joven.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó extrañada. —Azochiji. —Le llamó por su nombre al joven no contestarle.

Sakura volteo a ver lo que había puesto en ese estado al joven, sorprendiéndose ella al igual. Se volteo de inmediato y tapo aun más su rostro con su capa.

—Sakura-San…—Azochiji noto el cabio repentino de la joven.

—_cállate…no hables y actúa como si nada._ —le regañó en un murmuro.

El sujeto, tomó asiento en la mesa que estaba al lado de ellos, a doce pies de distancia. Azochiji no tardo en hablar, provocando la cólera en la joven.

— _¿le conoces?, ¿Quién es él?_ —Se agachó y le pregunto en voz baja. El sujeto pareció escucharlos ya dejo en seco su mano derecha cual se disponía a levantar el té.

—_Shhh…_—Sakura le fulminó con la mirada para luego pisarle el pie derecho, advirtiéndole una vez más que se callara.

—_Termina tu té._ —Ordenó Sakura.

Sakura ignoró por completo la presencia del aquel sujeto…_al menos, eso intento de hace. _Intentó junto a Azochiji de ser lo más naturales posible y fingir que no lo había reconocido o visto, incluso, llego a creer que él no la había visto.

Sakura, levantó su mano derecha y le hizo una seña al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta. Pago un par de ryo y salió a la par junto a Azochiji a quien luego de salir por la puerta le tomo del brazo y le jaló, caminando en paso veloz.

— ¡¿Pero que te ocurre Sakura-San? —Se quejó el joven ante el brusco comportamiento que ella había tomado.

— ¡Cállate y sigue caminando!, y ya deja de decirme Sakura-San. —Ordenó.

— ¿Le conoces?, ¿No es así? —Interrogó el muchacho, dispuesto así a saber la verdad ante tanto misterio.

— ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes cuando te digo que te hagas silencio y siguas caminando?, ¿Es tan difícil para ti? —gruñó ella con gran cólera.

—No puedes fingir que no lo conoces porque bien que el te reconoció. —Sakura paró en seco ante lo dicho.

— ¿Y ahora que te ocurre? —Le cuestionó al ella detenerse.

— ¿Has dicho que me ha reconocido? —Le interrogó. El joven le miro con gran incertidumbre.

—Si. Aquella vez que le vi, en el puente. Él fijo la mirada en ti. —_Y ella, la muy tonta creyó que él no la había reconocido, pero él no más se lo dejo creer._

Tomó, con fuerza, del brazo derecho a Azochiji y lo llevó hasta detrás de un parador donde lo zarandeó y le dijo:

—Escúchame bien. —le tomó de los hombros y le apretó, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Quiero que vallas al centro de alojamiento y descanses allí. No importa lo que pase, no me esperes sino llego. Debes tomar el barco y partir. —Le ordenó.

— ¡Pero que dices!, Yo no iré a ninguna parte. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿Ese hombre es un enemigo? —Le interrogó nervioso. Sus preguntas exasperaron a Sakura, dándole una gran cachetada al joven para que silenciara.

— ¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo! —Exclamó exasperada.

— ¡Pero que dices!, No te dejare aquí con ese tipo. —Le retó, dándole Sakura una segunda cachetada.

— ¡Por Kami, no hables más y escúchame!, ¡debes hacerlo! —Le apretó de los hombros.

—Solo hazlo. Estaré bien…él no es un enemigo, no más es un viejo compañero de equipo. —Le explicó no más para calmarlo y así lograr que le hiciera caso.

Le entregó su mochila y le repitió una vez más lo que haría. El joven le miró con grane enojo y sin más acepto con resignación, y antes que se separaran, Sakura sintió la presencia de alguien en aquel callejón.

Se volteo, asustándose al verlo frente a ella, a tres pies de distancia.

—_Sa-Sasuke…_—Murmuró, lográndolo escuchar Azochiji al momento de partir.

Le observo con pavor. Su sombría mirada translucía terror cual provoco en ella una fuerte sacudida…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: **

**Aiyashibaraku!**

**("Long time no see")**

—_Sasuke…_—Murmuró por segunda vez. Sasuke aun seguía inmóvil.

— _¿Qué hace en estas tierras?_ —Se cuestionó así misma. Estaba a la intemperie de sus "enemigos", vagabundeando en tierras peligrosas sin miedo alguno de ser atrapado…_algo no estaba bien._

En un fallido intento de huir, Sasuke, en un ágil movimiento, la tomó del cuello, impidiéndole su escape_. ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella?, ¿Por qué la atacaba si ella ni siquiera le seguía? _Intentó de aspirar aire, pero la presión que ejercía Sasuke en su cuello impedía respirar. Pensó rápido en una estrategia y sin más levantó su pie derecho y golpeó con fuerza el suelo, creando un grieta en la tierra, logrando que Sasuke perdiera el equilibro ante el temblor, soltándose de su agarre. Sus pies tomaron impulso y casi a trompicones logró escapar, danzo un gran salto para trepar por los tejados y así no dejar huellas. Tenia que pensar en algo, en como perder de vista a Sasuke quien tenía todo la intención de dañarla. Justo al momento de sentir la presencia de Sasuke acelerar y seguirle, bajo del tejado y se introdujo en un callejón oscuro, introduciéndose en la primera puerta que vio abrirse por un humilde cocinero que se disponía a alimentar a los gatos del callejón con las sobras de comida.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Deténgase! —Exclamó el hombre, dejando caer la bandeja, llena de sobras, que tenían en manos, al suelo ante el gran impacto que recibió contra la tierra al Sasuke empujarlo para sacarle del camino.

El pánico surgió entre la clientela al ver varios Kunai ser lanzados por el aire por las manos de Sakura quien se volteo con rapidez y lanzo aquella puntiagudas laminas con el propósito de herir a Sasuke. El exiliado, bloqueo su ataque con gran facilidad utilizando su espada, hiriendo a varios de los espectadores al cambiar de rumbo los Kunai, enterrándose en el cuerpo de aquellos inocentes que solo estaban en lugar equivocado y a la hora equivocada. Subió las escaleras del restaurante hasta el segundo piso, llevándose enredada varias mesas al esquivar con dificultad los ataque de Sasuke. Abrió la puerta del barcón en un fuerte azote, quebrando el cristal de esta, tomó impulso y se lanzó por el barcón, cayendo parada en el tejado de una pequeña choza. Continuó corriendo por los tejados, atrayendo la atención de los espectadores quienes le miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados. Sin que ella se percatara, Azochiji le siguió el paso al momento de verla saltar por el balcón de aquel restaurante. Le siguió por las calles de la aldea, tropezándose una que otra vez al tener su vista enfocada en los tejados de las casas y no en el camino.

Estaba sin entender nada. Porque ese sujeto a quien ella identifico como un _"viejo compañero de equipo" _le seguía con el propósito de dañarla. Hanshu, un pueblerino que trabajaba en el centro de información de transporte, en la isla Oi, andaba recogiendo varios pedidos y mercancía para la isla Oi en su barcaza junto a Azu, el extranjero ciego, quien le había acompañado para así aprovechar y buscar varios pedidos que necesitaba con urgencia. Creyó haber visto mal, pero cuando enfocó su vista a aquel joven que corría por las calles de la aldea Nami no kuni, no dudó más en que aquel se trataba de nada más que Azochiji.

— ¿Azochiji? —Soltó al aire Hanshu ante la impresión de verlo…_había jurado que este se encontraba con Midori, según las afirmaciones de Aicho a quien el fue a visitarle para preguntarle por el joven hace seis días atrás._

—_Azochiji…_ ¿Has dicho su nombre? —Azu se volteó al escuchar el nombre de su "hijo" adoptivo.

—Lo acabo de ver correr por las calles de la aldea. —Le platicó sorprendido y a la vez confuso.

—A de estar con Midori haciendo algunos encargos para el hospital. —coligió Azu.

—Eso no puede ser. Ella nos hubiera avisado y partido con nosotros, como siempre lo ha hecho. —Discrepó Hanshu. Azu caviló ante tal detalle que Hanshu había sacado a relucir…_era cierto._

—Hay algo que no concuerda bien…—Observó los alrededores de la aldea viendo a los pueblerinos alarmados lo cual lo extrañó aún más.

Tomó de la mano derecha a Azu y la enroscó en su brazo, llevándolo a la par a la misma dirección que el joven Azochiji había desaparecido.

Sakura tenía planeado salir de la aldea y escabullirse en el bosque, solo así y con un poco de suerte, lograría escabullirse. Continuó saltando de tejado en tejado y sin esperarlo, un filoso Kunai rozo su rodilla, provocándole una cortadura. Traspié, impactando con fuerza el duro y seco tejado de una residencia, golpeándose con fuerza su rodilla izquierda y hombro derecho. Rodó por el tejado y aterrizando de costado en el duro y húmedo concreto. La caída la había dejado sin aliento y en un intento de querer levantarse, sus pies le temblaron, quedando tirada en el suelo y a merced de Sasuke quien en un segundo apareció como un potente rayo frente a ella, con su espada en manos y listo para usarla, si era necesario.

—_Sa…Sasuke._ —le dolía hablar y apenas tenía el suficiente aire como para hablar firme y claro. Sasuke, le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tiempo sin vernos. —Soltó. En su voz no se reflejaba sentimiento alguno en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué esperas?, Mátame, ¿No es eso lo que quieres? —Le retó con el poco aliento que tenía, levantando con dificultad su rostro para verlo.

—Todo a su tiempo. —Se agachó y le tomó de la mandíbula, levantándole sin delicadeza alguna su rostro, teniendo así toda su atención.

Sakura, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula.

—Por ahora, me eres más útil con vida. —la mirada ululante de su antigua compañera de equipo no le causo pena alguna.

Azochiji se había detenido en seco en la esquina del callejón, encontrando a Sakura tirada en el suelo y en mal estado…_tenía que hacer algo. _Colocó ambas mochilas, con gran cuidado, en el suelo y tomó en manos un tubo en metal de unos cuatro pies de largo. Se aproximó con cuidado hasta Sasuke. Sakura no le había notado, no fue hasta que vio en Sasuke cierta sonrisa de lado que le extraño por completo, mirando detrás de él, viendo a Azochiji aproximándose con la intención de atacarle. Ella, intentó de avisarle, pero Sasuke apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, y en un instante se volteó, desapareciendo al momento que Azochiji había levantado el tubo para golpearle.

— ¡Sakura! —Exclamó, bajando la guardia. Tiró el tubo al suelo y justo en el momento que se disponía a agacharse para ayudar a la joven, Sasuke aparece detrás de él, empujándolo con fuerza Sakura aun lado.

Lo aventó contrala la pared, gimiendo el muchacho de dolor. Tan pronto cuando abrió los ojos, entendió porque Sakura le había empujado con tal fuerza. La joven Kunoichi, se levantó con la intención de luchar contra Sasuke.

—TSK… ¿Intentas subestimarme? —Bufó con gran ironía.

—Esto no te llevara a nada. Ríndete y dejaré con vida al muchacho. —Negoció.

Tenía en cuenta que jamás le podría ganar a Sasuke en esas circunstancias, así que con amarga resignación, aceptó su derrota.

—Azochiji. Levántate y sal de aquí. Tienes algo que hacer por mí. —Ordenó ella. El joven se levanto, pero no con la idea de irse, sino de enfrentar a Sasuke.

Era un ignorante al creer que era oponente fácil. Ignoraba la capacidad y agilidad de Sasuke como guerrero shinobi.

—NO te dejare. Somos un equipo y terminaremos esta misión juntos. Eso fue lo que me encomendó Midori-Sama. —Sus palabras optimistas le hicieron recordar a ambos Konohagakure a Naruto cuando se proponía algo sin importarles los peligros ni las circunstancias.

— ¡Azochiji!, ¡No seas ignorante y vete ya!, ¡De nada servirá tu valentía!, ¡Le fallaras a Midori si no le llevas los medicamentos a tiempo!, recuerda que hay una vida en peligro. —Intentó de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— ¡NO! —Exclamó llenó de cólera.

— ¡Azochiji!, ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí? —La voz de Hanshu llamo la atención de ambos. Sakura le reconoció al momento…_era el sujeto que trabajaba en el centro de información de transporte._

—Hanshu… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti, muchacho torpe. Te hemos estado buscando. ¿Dónde esta Midori? —Soltó furioso Hanshu.

Hanshu no era consiente del peligro que estaba frente a ellos, no más hasta que un potente rayo de luz detonó, aventando a todos al suelo.

— ¡Pero que rayos ocurre aquí! —Exclamó un adolorido Hanshu.

Hanshu quedó pasmado al aparecer frente a el la imagen de Sakura quien se interpuso en el medio, y con un Kunai en manos, impidiendo que Sasuke lo atacara al ella bloquear su ataque.

—Escúcheme bien. Levántese y llévese consigo a Azochiji. Aléjense de aquí. —Ordeno Sakura.

Hanshu se reincorporó de inmediato y ayudo a Azu a levantarse. Azochiji no tardo en correr, buscar las mochilas y tomar a Sakura de la mano, soltándose de su agarre.

—Vámonos ya, Sakura. —Insistió el joven.

—No. Vete tú. Yo te alcanzare al rato. Te lo prometo. Volveré a la isla. Ahora, por favor, ve y llévale los medicamentos a Midori. —Le miró por última vez al joven, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

—Te esperaré en el puerto. No partiré sin ti. —Exclamó antes de irse, partiendo al momento junto a Hanshu y Azu.

—Dijiste que no los lastimarías si me rendía, así que aquí me tienes, Sasuke. —intentó de encontrarle entre aquella espesa nube de humo.

—Ellos no son de mi interés, aun que me intriga saber lo que llevaban consigo. —Contestó. Ella intentó de localizarle con el sonido de su voz, pero le era difícil, su voz resonaba como eco en los alrededores.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? Sasuke. —Cuestionó, y justo en ese momento él apareció detrás de ella, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

La recibió en sus brazos antes de que tocara suelo, y la acomodó en su pecho, desapareciendo en un repentino flash…_ya había obtenido lo que quería, y ahora no más debía de conseguir su próximo objetivo._

_**AInums, estos últimos dos capítulos son tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero ya viene una dedicatoria para ti.**_

_**Feliz, feliz cumpleaños**_

_**Y muchísimas gracias a todos mis queridísimos lectores que a diario me siguen la pista y me apoyan en todo en sus opiniones y criticas contractivas. Gracias por sus reviews y hacerme saber sus alegría de leerme a través de sus palabras.**_

_**Ahora, les pido de favorcito que me digan que esperan de esta reconstrucción de Kuroi Namida que es muy diferente a la antigua. Si les gusta y como describen a Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Midori y Aicho en lo que va del transcurso de la historia.**_

_**Estoy trabajado en esta historia para bajarla rápido y así terminarla e irme a la segunda temporada de esta que estará mucho más interesante.**_

_**ATT: Sadness Doll**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

Kōrui Renbo

("Longing in the rain")

El blanco sonido del viento entrar la despertó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Le dolían y a penas y podía mantener la vista centrada en un punto fijo. Pronto, se percató que se encontraba dentro de una cueva, tal vez una de mar, volcánica o secundaria. La azulenta claridad que había en aquella cueva era producto de unos tipos de hongos, musgosa o parasito, adheridos a las puntiagudas estalagmitas y estalactitas del techo. Era impresionante, incluso, el sonido que hacían aquellos organismos era como un tipo de silbido o pequeña risilla baja que parecía como un tipo de comunicación entre ellos. Nunca había visto semejante descubrimiento en ninguna cueva. Si había escuchado de rocas que producían luz debido a su estructura y minerales, pero un parasito de semejante forma, no.

Omitió un pequeño gemido al intentar de levantarse. Le dolía su espalda y el área derecho del tórax, seguramente producto de la gran caída que sufrió en el tejado. Se levantó despacito y observó los alrededores. Frente a ella había una gran y ancha poza de agua. El agua era de color verdosa y en su centro había un gran agujero oscuro. Aquello parecía más una cárcel en rocas. No había salida en ninguna parte. Observó nuevamente el agujero que se encontraba en el centro de la poza…esa, tal vez era la única salida, pero la pregunta era, ¿Cuan hondo podría ser?

Caminó hacía la poza y paró al instante de reconocer cierta neblina, o especie de vapor frio, emanar de aquella poza…el agua estaba bajo cero, lo suficiente para paralizar su sangre y morir de una hipotermia. Sasuke la había apresado por completo. Se sentó frente a la poza, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de sus piernas, recostando su rostro en ambas rodillas. Ni siquiera tenía la idea del porqué Sasuke la había raptado. De por cierto, tenía que tratarse de algún meticuloso plan, puesto que no tendría lógica el tenerla tan asegurada.

Su atención fue llamada ante el inesperado e inexplicable fenómeno que ocurría frente a ella. El agua de aquella poza empezó a dar vueltas, como una especie de remolino, dejando a la luz el oscuro agujero. Apareció si ella esperárselo…emergió de aquel agujero en un simple salto, quedando justo en la orilla de la poza, frente a ella.

La joven, se levantó, frunció el ceño y le miró directo a los ojos, esperando alerta algún movimiento de él.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi?, ¿Para qué me tienes encerrada? —Atacó ella. Sasuke no les prestó atención a sus "simples" interrogantes.

— ¡Contesta!, ¡¿Qué quieres de mi? —insistió.

—Necesito tú ayuda. —Soltó, así no más. Arqueó las cejas, llena de impresión ante sus palabras.

—Tú nunca has necesitado de "_**nuestra**_" ayuda. ¿No te acuerdas?, por eso nos dejaste. —Escupió ella aquellas palaras llenas de ira y rencor.

—No estoy para tus dramas. —Atajó.

—De ti solo quiero tu ayuda, no tus inútiles palabras o conversaciones absurdas. —Finalizó.

Su insondable mirada, aquella que tanto le atemorizaba ver, se había convertido en una más profunda y oscura. ¿_Qué quería de ella?_

—¿Qué quieres de _mi?_ —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Su interrogante no más aseguró la victoria en Sasuke.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Conoces bien el ámbito de la medicina, por tanto, serás útil para mi pequeño inconveniente. —contestó serio.

—Y, ¿Luego qué? —Interrogó ella, él no más le dedico una penetrante mirada.

—Confórmate con mi palabra de no ir detrás de tus _compañeros _y acabar con ellos. —luego de aquellas dirás palabras, se volteo, desapareciendo en un sorprendente movimiento, introduciéndose en aquel agujero que se había manifestado en el medio de la poza, cerrándose este al momento.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Intentó no mostrar su debilidad, pero, pronto estas le traicionaron, estallando en un mar de lágrimas.

No podía ser…aquel no podía ser Sasuke. ¿Dónde había quedado el Sasuke que una vez formaba parte del equipo siete?, su amigo, acompañante, el hombre que despertó en ella sus primeros amores juveniles, ese que tanto luchaba por traerle de vuelta. Aquel no más era el espejismo de un extinto Sasuke…ese no era el joven que había despertado su pasión.

…

Un día más había pasado encerrada en aquel lugar. Al siguiente día, Sasuke le permitió salir no más para llevarla a un laboratorio donde la tuvo toda la mañana y parte de la madrugada examinando varias bacterias cuales había sido alterada con una célula viva de una de las creaciones de Orochimaru, una de esas extrañas alteraciones de espécimen donde salían quimeras y otro tipo de monstruos. Le había explicado detalladamente lo que buscada de aquellas bacterias y cual era su propósito al infectar a animales con estas, buscando resultados que lo satisficieran. La mayor parte del tiempo, Sasuke se la pasaba dentro del laboratorio, investigando, al igual que ella, las bacterias y su evolución. No hablaban, no más para conversar simples hallazgo o alguna orden que le daba a la joven.

Estaba cansaba, y apenas había dormido, en los tres días que llevaba allí cerrada, lo suficiente. De nada funcionaba que Sasuke le trajera de comer sino descansaba bien. La falta de sueño le había quitado el apetito, y las ganas de darse un buen baño crecían aun más. Deseaba sentir ese tibio liquido bajar por su cabeza y cubrir todo su cuerpo, restregarlo y enjabonarlo todo, quitando las esencias impuras de su piel que no más provocaban que esta se irritase y le picara al acumularse sucio, sudor y partículas de piel muerte.

La mayor interrogante que surgía en aquel silencio era sobre Itachi. ¿Se habrá recuperado?, o ¿Habrá muerto? El no más pensar sobre su muerte, la piel se le erizaba, entrándole una fuerte sacudida de pies a cabeza en las cuales Sasuke se había percatado, extrañándose ante su comportamiento.

La fuerte ansiedad que le mataba no podía dejarla ni siquiera concentrarse en la tarea. Deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar y comprobar con sus propios ojos si Itachi aun seguía con vida, pero, lamentablemente, las circunstancias en que se encontraba limitaban grandemente ese deseo. Pronto, aquellos días se convirtieron en semanas, y luego meses…_Tenía que escapar de allí, y lo haría._

**X…X**

Tres largos días habían pasado. La condición de Itachi había mejorado, pero no lo suficiente para sacarlo del coma que había sufrido. Midori, se culpo en varias ocasiones de ello al no ir personalmente a buscar a la joven Kunoichi y evadir todo inoportuno problema que se les atravesase, tal vez y Itachi no se encontrara en ese estado si los medicamentos hubieran llegado a tiempo y suministrado de inmediato. Aun así, las cosas pasaban por un propósito, y lamentablemente, el destino encomendó a Azochiji para la misión, dejándola a ella al cuidado del Uchiha, librándolo así del mayor peligro de ser exterminado por Aicho.

Se había escondido y establecido cerca en la ciudad Miu, capital de la isla Oi, en lo profundo del bosque. Allí, se ocultaban en la antigua residencia de su difunto hijo Ichimaru, conocido por todos como Ichi. La residencia se asemejaba auténticamente a una del periodo Showa, de dos niveles. No era tan grande, pero lo suficiente espaciosa como para acoger a seis personas. La residencia Showa-Ichi, así llamada por Azochiji, estaba cercada por una pequeña muralla en piedras de unos nueve pies y medio, impidiéndole a cualquiera ver los alrededores de la vivienda. No había lugar más seguro, y que su marido no conociese, que la casa de su difunto hijo.

El transportar a Itachi hasta esas tierras, a seis horas lejos del pueblo Taiyō, donde residían ambos fue un arduo trabajo en el cual debían conducir la carreta con sumo cuidado y así evitar algún accidente. Lo peor del viaje fueron las insistencias, que aun continúan, de Azochiji del querer volver a tierras lejanas, convirtiéndose un tormento para Midori. El muchachito llevaba en la mente volver Nami no kuni y buscar a la joven Kunoichi que según él, había sido raptada por cierto joven de nombre Sasuke. Midori logró convencerlo, no solo diciéndole que aquel muchacho no se trata de un enemigo, sino de un viejo compañero de equipo que al igual que Itachi, había sido exiliado, sino que le mintió diciéndole que había recibido una carta de la joven Kunoichi cual explicaba su demora, prometiendo así que regresaría pronto.

No era que le importase la vida de aquella jovencita, pero si tenía que elegir entre la seguridad de Itachi y el ir tras la joven y jugar al papel de héroe, entonces, elegiría la seguridad del Joven Uchiha y se cruzaría de brazos para ayudarle. La vida se trataba de decisiones fuertes, y esa no era una que cambiaria su vida ni modo en pensar. No obstante, no podía negar que en varías ocasiones se había visto tentada en ir tras la muchacha y salvarla, pero, su intuición de Shinobi le decía que esta aun seguía con vida, y estaba bien, por lo que no se preocupo en lo absoluto.

Esa mañana, temprano en la mañana, Midori le administró los medicamentos al Uchiha, verificó que todo estuviera bien, luego, decidió salir junto a Azochiji a la ciudad vecina en busca de suministros para la semana. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la capital Miu, los recibió la espectacular parada de Orian-Ducho, atrayendo la vista del joven Azochiji que nunca imaginó ver tanta belleza vestida en Kimono de seda y tradicionales, con arreglos llamativos y decoraciones en sus largos cabellos oscuros. Eran preciosas, de piel blanquísima como la nieve, o mejor dicho…como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

—¡Mire Midori-sama! —Le llamó del brazo mientras observaba maravillado aquella caravana donde las Orian eran escoltadas por sus sirvientes y hombres en armadura tradicional, con mascaras en diseño de dragón.

—¿Qué son esas? —Apuntó con el dedo al ver las primeas Orian que desfilaban frente a la caravana con atuendos más pesados y lujosos.

—Son Tayū, el rango más alto de las Orian. Las Deseadas por los daimyo. —Explicó Midori mientras observaba la celebración con una cálida sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

—¡Vaya Midori!, nunca había visto tanta belleza. —las observó con más intensidad, intentando retratar en su mente cada imagen vivía de ellas como recuerdo.

—Son diferentes a las que he visto en pueblos extranjeros. —comentó el joven.

—Estas no son prostitutas cualquieras. Son damas de _clase, _entrenadas para un punto fijo y es encantar a su cliente no solo a través de su belleza y encantos, sino por su divino arte del chado, y su talentosa mano a la hora de implementar el arte Ikebana y la caligrafía. —Explicó Midori.

—Y esas también son Orian. —señaló con la mirada a su izquierda, una mujer acompañada de una mas joven.

—Esas son Geishas, no orian. Las Geishas tienen como deber hacerle compañía a un hombre y entretenerlo por medio de la música, danza, canto y otras habilidades. No son mujeres de placeres. También son buenas en la caligrafía e Ikebana. —Explicó.

—La más joven que le acompaña, ella es una Maiko, la aprendiz de una Geisha, por tanto tiende a vestir con colores mas claros y juveniles. —El joven le miró intrigado, decidiendo así a preguntarle.

—¿Cómo es que conoce tanto de ellas y sabe identificarlas con tanta facilidad?, habla de ellas con tanta naturalidad y facilidad. —cualquier mujer le podría hablar de ese tema, pero no con tanta naturalidad y abiertamente como Midori, como si ella hubiera vivido en esos mundos.

—De donde vengo dichos eventos son bien vistos y recibidos. —Explicó con una expresión dura en su rostro.

—Ah…—Contundió viendo el llamativo espectáculo, mientras caminaba junto a Midori quien se dirigía en dirección a una bodega de carnes fresca.

Compraron lo suficiente para pasar una semana sin necesitadas, volviendo a la residencia antes del atardecer. Las compras había dejado agotadísimo al joven quien no solo tuvo que los paquetes en la carroza, sino desmontarlas y meterlas a la residencia por orden de Midori quien empezaba a exigirle como si fuera más que un simple amigo de la familia. Al principio, se quejaba con pucheros y palabrerías absurdas, terminando así de obedecerle al presentársele ella de frente con ese rostro duro y sin expresiones que ponía al enojarse.

La convivencia con Midori lo ayudó a entenderla un poco más. Aquella mujer que se presentaba con una carismática y sutil sonrisa, no más era una falsa. Una insondable mascara diseñada para encerrar toda su tristeza. ¿Cómo era que una mujer tan hermosa, de delicadas facciones, llevara por dentro semejante averno?, la había observado demasiado, tanto que una noche se sorprendió así mismo contemplándola con mirada embobada. Era obvio que todo hombre la mirase de esa forma. Ella era difícil de ignorar, claro esta, no era que se tratase de una divinidad, pero la mujer si era hermosa, a su forma natural y sencilla. Pero, una cosa era no ignorar semejante belleza y fantasear, y otra muy diferente era admirarla de manera intima, no como mujer que era, sino como mujer que quisiera tener…

Era tonto. No más era un chiquillo ignorante queriendo jugar al enamorado. Tal vez y se debiese a un afecto maternal, ya que dicen que hay mujeres que se juntan con un hombre mayor no solo por sentirse seguras, sino por buscar afecto paternal, pero su caso no era ese. Azochiji no buscaba afecto maternal en ella, sino algo más.

—¡Azochiji!, ¿Me estas escuchando? —Se volteó y le llamó seria, encontrándose con la mirada del joven perdido.

—Azochiji. —Le llamó por segunda vez, depositando el joven la bolsa de utensilios en la mesa para luego voltearse y verle.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, ignorante a lo que ocurría.

—Te he estado hablando durante quince minutos y ni siquiera me has escuchado. ¿Te ocurre algo? —Le preguntó, preocupada por el comportamiento que llevaba durante dos semanas.

—Si, claro. Estoy bien. —Confesó el muchacho.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —Insistió ella, algo parecía no estar bien en él.

—Claro que si, no más estoy un poco estresado…me siento cansado. —Mintió en parte.

—No has descansado lo suficiente desde que llegamos a este lugar. Porque no mejor te das un buen baño y te recuesta. Cuando termine la cena te la llevare a tu habitación. —la idea no era mala así que optó por seguirla.

—Eh…señorita Midori. —Le llamo un poco desconcertado.

—Dime, ¿Qué ocurre? —volteo un poco su cuello y le miro por encima del hombro.

—¿Usted cree que el joven se recupere? —La pregunta impresiono de tal modo a Midori quien no pudo ocultarlo.

—No lo se…Solo espero que sea fuerte y logre vencer el sueño que lo a atado a esa cama. —sus ojos se ensombrecieron por completo.

No preguntó más. Aquello la había hecho cambiar el ánimo, mostrándose triste ante él.

…

La noche fue como todas. Silenciosa y solitaria. El oscuro cielo estaba repleto de densos nubarrones. Esa noche, Midori había salido, una vez más, al templo Oda y quizás no regresaría hasta el otro día, por la mañana. El templo quedaba a cuatro horas y media, lejos de la capital Mui, allí era donde conseguía parte de los medicamentos que le suministraba al Uchiha para mantenerlo con vida. Era una verdadera lastima. El bastardo ya ni se movía de la cama, era como un vegetal. En las salidas de Midori, quien se quedaba al cuidado del Uchiha era Azochiji, cambiándole de ropa, bañándole, dándole sus medicamentos y administrándole los alimentos, en líquido, por venas. Midori no perdía la esperanza de que despertara, pero Azochiji, según el tiempo pasaba, ya no creía más en ese milagro que tanto deseaba que ocurriera.

Esa noche, faltando cuarenta minutos para las doce de la madrugada, Azochiji creyó haber escuchado alguien gemir, no obstante, no presto atención, creyendo que no más se trataba de su imaginación, intentando de conciliar el sueño…

"…"

Despertó con un amargo y seco sabor en su garganta que le hacia casi imposible tragar. Intentó de moverse, sintiendo una tremenda punzada de dolor en sus huesos. Le dolía mover sus pies, era como si se manifestara en el un profundo calambre. Intento ge gemir, gritar, hacer algo para que le escucharan y le viniesen ayudar, pero aquel tubo de oxigeno que le habían introducido por la garganta, le impedía hablar. Movió, con esfuerzo, su mano derecha hasta su rostro, retirándose el tuvo. Gimió de dolor al sentir aquel pedazo plástico salir de su garganta seca, y una vez retirado no pudo evitar vomitar, escurriéndose por su rostro y cuello todo aquella saliva blanca y espesa.

En un fallido intento, quiso levantarse de la camilla, fallándole las piernas, y al sentir que se desplomaba al suelo, intentó de sujetarse de la pequeña mesa de noche, tirando esta al suelo junto con él.

Azochiji despertó de un salto al escuchar aquel fuerte sonido. Supo de inmediato que el ruido provenía de la habitación del Uchiha, levantándose de un salto, corrió en dirección al cuarto, encontrando al muchacho tirado en el suelo, y…despierto.

No podía creerlo. Él, había despertado del profundo sueño. Se aproximo hasta Itachi, se agacho y le tomó de los brazos, ayudándole a levantarse para luego depositarlo en la cama.

Estaba desorientado. Aquel lugar no era su cabaña.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —fue lo primero que soltó con su gravísima voz que a penas se le podía entender bien.

—Shhh…tranquilo, estas bien ya, eso es lo que importa. —Aquella respuesta lo desespero. No quería saber si estaba bien o no, sino que quería saber donde demonios estaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—Estamos en el bosque, cerca a la capital de Miu. —Contestó en palabras cortas.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? —le cuestionó nuevamente.

—Tranquilo. No te apresures a tanta pregunta. —Sugirió el muchacho.

—Quiero saber cómo llegue aquí, y qué demonios pasó. —Insistió. Azochiji le vio fatigado, tal parece que el no saber lo que ocurría le había afectado un poco.

—Midori y yo te encontramos inconsciente, tirado en el suelo de la cabaña. —Explicó.

—Y, ¿Por qué no estoy allí?, ¿Qué hago aquí? —Le interrumpió.

—Ocurrieron varios acontecimientos que nos obligaron a instilarnos aquí. La cabaña quedo completamente destrozada luego de que Aicho se enterara de tu paradero. —Finalizó el joven.

—…¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? —Preguntó serio, tal parece que los relatos del joven carecían de lógica…algo no andaba bien, algo se le estaba ocultado o no explicado.

—Llevabas tres meses y dos semanas en coma. Creí por un momento que jamás despertarías, pero bien que me equivoque. Tal parece que un Uchiha es fuerte y no se rienda ante nada, como decía Midori. —Enfatizó la última oración con gran entusiasmo.

—¿Dónde esta Midori? —Le pareció extraño no verla en los alrededores.

—Salió a buscar medicamentos, llegara mañana temprano. —contestó mientras limpiaba el rostro de Itachi con una toalla húmeda.

—Tienes suerte de estar con vida. —comentó Azochiji, Itachi le fulminó con la mirada, impresionando al joven.

—Y le llamas tú a esto suerte. — Espetó serio.

—Suenas como si quisieras haber muerto. —Le miró confundido….

—¿Qué crees tú?, a esto no se le puede llamar vida, no en mi caso. —Soltó con gran ira, como si tuviera desprecio de si mismo.

—NO deberías hablar así. Todo en la vida tiene un propósito. —su negatividad, su forma errante de ver las cosas, había molestado a Azochiji.

—¿Acaso el mio es sufrir?, ¿Estar atado a una maldita condena que cada día me mata lentamente? —La furia se reflejo en sus palabras. Azochiji prefirió permanecer en sileno, no quería alterarlo y empeorar su condición de salud que aun no estaba estable.

Terminó de limpiarle, decidiendo dejarle a solas para que descansara.

A la mañana siguiente, Azochiji recibió, en la entrada de la residencia, a Midori con la noticia, encaminándose como un veloz rayo en dirección a la habitación del Uchiha, viendo por sus propios ojos el gran milagro. Se aproximó hasta la cama donde le vio recostado y despierto, con la mirada perdida en la puerta del balcón. Le evaluó con la mirada. Azochiji, temprano en la mañana, se había encargado de retirarle, con cuidado, los tubos de descarga intestinal y el suero, lo había ayudado a bañar y vestido con una cómoda pijama. El muchacho había hecho bien su trabajo por lo que se sintió orgullosa de la gran ayuda.

—Me alegra verte despierto. —Soltó con entusiasmo. Itachi, se limitó en prestarle atención.

—Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le cuestionó mientras tomaba asiento en al silla que estaba al lado derecho de la camilla.

Como siempre, él se limitó a contestarle. Azochiji se dispuso a salir para dejarlos solos para que platicaran.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —le atacó con la gran interrogante que tanto le intrigaba.

—¿Qué? —La pregunta le impresionó.

—Explícame. —fue directo, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Te encontramos tirado en el suelo de la cabaña. Estabas gravemente enfermo. —explicó ella. Itachi le presto atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—¿Qué paso luego? —Le incitó a que continuara.

—Aicho se entero de que te ayudábamos e intentó aniquilarte. —Itachi no creía del todo de su narración, ya sabia la verdad, aun así, quería escucharla hablar, saber que diría para ocultar todo.

—Y luego. ¿Quien te dio los medicamentos? —Midori no entendía a que se debía tanta pregunta.

—Los busque. —Contestó. A Itachi le pareció graciosa su contestación.

—Entonces, quieres decirme que en ese lapso en que buscabas los medicamentos, estaba bajo el cuidado de Azochiji quien curiosamente se enfrento a Aicho. —Midori, levantó la mirada y le miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?...Azochiji me dijo lo ocurrido. —Aquello la impactó.

—¿Qué? —No podía creerlo…el muy tonto de Azochiji le había revelado todo…Era un estúpido!

—Lo que escuchaste…lo se todo. —Aseguró.

—NO podíamos hacer nada. Ni siquiera yo podía hacer algo con lo que sucedió en aquellas tierras. —Exclamó ella, haciéndole entender su punto de vista.

—O eras tú o era ella. —Aquello despertó su curiosidad, decidiendo tentarla aun más para saber todo.

—Y, ¿Preferiste que fuera _ella?_ —Soltó irónico.

—No se trataba de preferencias, Itachi. Se trataba de tu bienestar. Ella hizo su parte, la muchacha tomo una decisión y se separó de Azochiji para que los medicamentos llegaran a mus manos y poder salvarte. ¡Ella hizo el sacrificio!, ¡nadie la obligó! —Exclamó.

—Todo fue muy rápido. Tal vez si yo hubiera estado allí, en el lugar de Azochiji, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no fue así. Tal parece que el destino lo prefirió así. Y era mejor que yo permaneciera a tu lado porque dudo mucho que Azochiji pudiera contra Aicho. —Finalizó.

—Tuve que enviar a Azochiji hasta Konoha para que buscara la joven Kunoichi y le pidiera de su ayuda, solo ella podría convencer a Tsunade para que le supliera los medicamentos sin problema alguno. —Itachi, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, intentando guardar la calma y así no arruinar su plan.

—La Kunoichi tuvo varios problemas en su viaje, impidiéndole llegar hasta aquí. Tal parece que uno de sus ex compañeros de equipo le ataco y se la llevo consigo. —La impresión de Itachi surgió por dentro…_ ¿Acaso hablaba de Sakura?_

—según Azochiji, el nombre que la muchacha le llamo al shinobi fue…Sasuke. —Aquello lo paralizo por completo.

—Lárgate. —Soltó frio y distante. Midori se sorprendió con su distante actitud.

—Itachi…— ¡Lárgate! —Le interrumpió al momento de escuchar decir su nombre.

La mujer se levantó y salió de la habitación, encaminándose en dirección a la cocina donde encontró a Azochiji, abofeteándole fuertemente en el rostro.

—¡Porque demonios le has dicho la verdad! —Le gritó. El muchacho le miró confundido.

—Pero, ¿De qué hablas? —No entendía el porque le recriminaba de esa forma.

—Le has dicho la verdad de lo ocurrido a Itachi por más que te dije que no lo hicieras. —Le recriminó furiosa.

—¡Pero si yo no le he dicho nada!, ¡Él miente si te dijo que yo he dicho algo! —…_Itachi la había manipulado a su antojo, sacándole información, haciéndole creer que si sabía y la verdad era que no sabia de nada._

Salió apresurada a la cocina y se encaminó en dirección al cuarto del Uchiha, abriendo la puerta en un simple movimiento, viendo con sus propios ojos lo que tanto temía.

—Itachi. —Le llamó nerviosa.

—¿ A dónde crees que vas en ese estado?, ¡No puedes salir así! —Le tomó del brazo e intentó detenerle, soltándose de su agarre con fuerza.

—Iré a solucionar todo este problema. —Soltó de repente.

—No lo hagas. No tienes las fuerzas suficientes como para llegar hasta ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabes donde se encuentran. —Intentó de conversarle, pero él no le escuchaba.

Vistiendo solo una malla de mangas cortas, unas sandalias de Ninja y un pantalón Shinobi, azul oscuro, se dispuso a salir detrás de su hermano.

Ese día estaba nublado y llovía a cantaros, pero a él ni siquiera le importo el mal clima. Midori le siguió alterada, y tan pronto Azochiji le vio, le siguió el paso.

—¡Por favor!, ¡Detente!, ¡no sabes lo que haces! —Le gritó, enroscándose sus brazos en el la cintura de Itachi.

Se desplomó de rodillas al duelo, siendo arrastrada por el Uchiha de quien seguía aguantándole.

—¡Midori-Chan!, ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó alterado Azochiji, acercándose hasta la mujer que había caído en el fango luego de que sus manos perdieran fuerzas y se soltaran del joven.

—¡Itachi!, ¡No vaciles con tu vida! —En un último y desesperado intento por hacerlo reaccionar, gritó aquellas palabras.

Itachi se detuvo, pero no por sus palabras, sino porque había sufrido un fuerte mareo, desplomándose su delicado cuerpo al suelo. De inmediato, ambos compañeros se levantan y corren hasta él, levantándolo del suelo.

—Hay que llevarlo adentro. —Ordenó Midori, y con ayuda de Azochiji, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo introdujeron en la residencia, recontándole en la cama.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?, Midori-Chan. —preguntó.

—Si despierte, quera continuar con esa loca idea de querer irse. —Finalizó luego de una corta pausa. Era verdad lo que decía el muchacho, así que ella no más opto por la solución más simple y menos agradable para ella.

—Iré a buscarla…—Solucionó. El muchacho se impresiono ante lo dicho.

—Tú te quedaras aquí a cuidado de él. Si despiertas le dirás que yo fui en busca de ella. —ordenó seria.

—Pero, Midori-chan, ¿Qué pasa si Aicho nos encuentra? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Es difícil que nos encuentre. Él no sabe sobre esta residencia, y si aun nos esta buscando, se le hará difícil. La residencia esta bajo la influencia de un campo magnético difícil de presenciar. Estamos seguros de todo peligro. —Aseguró ella.

—Y si la salud de él empeora. —a él no le parecía buena Idea que ella se marchara.

—No empeorara…estoy segura de ello, no mas encárgate de darle los medicamentos a la hora correcta y vigílalo que no haga ninguna estupidez. Prometo regresar tan pronto como pueda. — le dedico una sonrisa al joven, poniendo toda su confianza en él.

—No estoy seguro de ello. Ni siquiera sabes cuanto tardaras de rastrearla. Podrías demorar meses. —No era que no quisiera que fuera a tierras lejanas a buscar la Kunoichi, de hecho, en ocasiones pasadas, era él quien insistía ante tal idea que ella nunca cedió, pero ahora las cosas era diferente y él presentía un mal augurio de toda la situación.

—Se lo que hago. La encontrare más pronto de lo que crees. —Prometió ella, tomando en manos su antigua espada que por largos años había dejado de usar.

Ese día, en la tarde, Azochiji la despidió fuera de la casa, bajo la lluvia, deseándole así toda su suerte en su viaje. Antes de irse, ella, le prometió una vez más que volvería pronto, desapareciendo bajo la lluvia en un fugaz movimiento.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

Dasshutsu

("Escape")

Le dolían los huesos a causa del insoportable frio que hacia en la cueva. _ "Tres meses". _Tres largos meses encerrada en aquel lugar y sin posibilidades de escapar. Intentó de escapar, fallando, recibiendo como castigo una fuerte golpiza por parte del Uchiha a quien, estúpidamente, intentó de derrotarle para así escapar. Había subestimado al Uchiha, demasiado como para percatarse que si intentaba una vez más burlarse de él, no más encontraría la muerte.

Cuando le libero, paso toda la tarde encerrada en el laboratorio, trabajando en sus experimentos y recolectando toda la información posible que Sasuke requería. Lo que le permitía trabajar un poco más a gusta, fue el no tener a Sasuke tras sus espaldas. Extrañamente, Sasuke había dejado de rondar por el laboratorio, y pocas eran las ocasiones que lo veía en los pasillos o alguna parte de aquella cueva. En los momentos que se cruzaba con él, podía ver cierta amargura en sus ojos, como si algo le estuviera perturbando. Su imagen delataba que había estado en posibles misiones, tal vez ordenadas por el mismo Madara u otro integrante del ya casi inexistente Akatsuki.

La ausencia de Sasuke y sus cambios podrían ser la clave de un exitoso escape, por lo que ella no dudo en volver a intentarlo, sin importarle las advertencias del Uchiha. No podría permanecer un día más en aquel lugar, ni siquiera entendía ya el motivo el porque permanecía allí si ya había terminado los análisis y experimentos que él le había forzado a hacer. Ya era un hecho…hoy escaparía.

Esperó que la noche callera y salió sigilosamente del laboratorio…Tenía entendido, por uno de los guardias, que Sasuke había salido a una misión desde ayer por lo que tal vez hoy no llegaría. En el tiempo que había permanecido en el laboratorio, había fabricado unas pequeñas bombas, parecida a dos bellitas de tan pequeñas que era, pero potentes, de gas durmiente cuales aventó al final del pasillo donde se encontraban los tres guardias que habían vigilia cuando Sasuke no se encontraba. Tan pronto cuando los guardias se desplomara, inconscientes, al suelo, Sakura se apresuro, moviéndose ágilmente por aquellos intrincados pasillos. Su corazón palpitaba a mil. La adrenalina que corría por sus venas no más provocaba su entusiasmo que pronto volvería a ver la luz y sentirse libre. Corrió en busca de la salida, ya la había visto una vez y se acordaba muy bien de los caminos…pronto, llegaría y su libertad tendría.

Era valiente al vacilar contra su vida y las palabras de Sasuke, tan confiada de si misma que ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad que Sasuke podría haber llegado y percatado de sus planes. Sintió alguien perseguirle lo cual la obligo a voltear su rostro, despejando la vista del camino que tenía frente. Justamente en ese momento, recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado, siendo aventada contra la pared. Había aparecido como un rayo de luz frente a ella y golpeado. Sasuke le había descubierto.

— ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? —Se arrodilló frente a ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

El fuerte golpe que había recibido en el costado la había dejado sin aire.

—Ya tienes lo que quieres, ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? —Soltó con el poco aire que tenía.

La tomó por el cuello y la levantó en un simple movimiento, aprisionándola contra la pared y su mano derecha que aun seguía presionando la garganta.

Arañó sus manos, le golpeo, incluso, intentó de hablar, de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el parecía estar sumergido en una especia de trance donde sus impulsos era lo que le dominaban en ese momento. La recorrió con la mirada, atacándole esa maldita tentación, ese deseo que tanto le amargaba ser consiente de tales sentimientos. Era un hombre. Uno que no había probado bocado alguno de un par de pechos y sumergido en sus encantos y placeres. Sakura era una mujer, no su ex-compañera, sino una mujer, porque así la veían sus ojos en ese momento.

Separó con gran agilidad las piernas de la joven, utilizando nos más sus piernas en el acto. Se acomodó entre ellas, y utilizando la única mano disponible, atrajo su cuerpo hacia el, empujándola hacia abajo, asiéndola sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella. La joven se paralizo por completo al no poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que quizás confundía con algo absurdo y aberrante de pensar siendo Sasuke el personaje de todo aquello.

Un fuerte mareo detuvo toda esa escena, desplomándose el joven al suelo, cayendo a su lado Sakura. Recuperó su aliento pausadamente. Sus ojos se enfocaron en aquel cuerpo inerte, tendido en el suelo. Pensó en dejarlo allí tirado y escapar, esa era la perfecta oportunidad, incluso, hizo un aguaje por levantarse, deteniendo el paso al tener en cuenta que aquel hombre tendido en el suelo no se trataba de un extraño, un animal u enemigo…era Uchiha Sasuke, el joven que una vez fue parte de la vida de ella y del equipo siete. Se aproximo hasta su cuerpo y le tomó el pulso. Estaba bien, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba demasiada alta y podría tener algún daño celebrar irreparable si no se trataba a tiempo.

Lo levantón y tomó de los brazos, conduciéndolo por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Estaba arrepentidísima de la locura que hacia. Había sacrificado, dejado atrás, la gran oportunidad de ser libre y regresar a Konoha solo por él, pero como Kunoichi que era, su deber era ayudar a todo necesitado sin importar quien era ni juzgar su nivel de estado.

Le recostó en la cama, le quito las botas y el grueso obi, de color lila. Salió de la habitación y se condujo hasta el laboratorio donde tomó varios frascos y una jeringa, regresando nuevamente al dormitorio. Le suministro los medicamentos, y una dosis de penicilina para la infección que tenía por dentro, por vena y esperó a que estos hicieran resultado y normalizaran su temperatura.

Mientras le despojaba de su haori, el muchacho despertó, mirándola en silencio. Se sentía un poco mareado, pero eso no le impidió para bajar su mirada y centrarla en los pechos de la muchacha. _¿Cómo podía ignorarla?_ Esos tres meses fueron para él un tormento al percatarse de la atracción que sentía por ella. Le tomó de ambos brazos, y le sujetó por las muñecas utilizando solo su manos derecha, para luego conducir su mano libre hasta el haori blanco que ella vestía esa noche, acompañado de un Hakama color negro.

—Sasuke. —Soltó impresionada, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos.

Se inmutó a contestarle, introduciendo su mano por la pequeña abertura que había en medio de su cuerpo, donde el haori se cruzaba, dejando ver los bordes de sus senos. Con su dedo índice y su pulgar, atrapó el pezón, oprimiéndolo mientras lo movía lentamente, de forma circular. Sus mejillitas se calentaron y sonrojaron de manera considerable. Tenía que admitirlo…le gustaba. Fijo su mirada penetrante en las facciones de ella, dejando libre sus senos para encaminar su mano detrás del cuello de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia su rostro para luego besarle. Aquello fue inesperado. Le beso con fuerza e intensidad, como si quisiera sentir y vivir cada parte de ella, erizándosele cada diminuta partícula de su cuerpo. Se sentía más que bien…jamás había pensado que un beso tan simple, como se veía en la televisión o en vida real, fue tan intenso y pudiera hacerte sentir miles de emociones en su solo instante. Se desconecto por completo de los alrededores, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de los labios de Sasuke quienes empezaban a exigir más que simples roses. Sacó su lengua y con su punta delineó los labios de ella para luego introducirla dentro de su cavidad, sintiendo la de ella en su paso. Le soltó de las manos para conducir su mano derecha hasta la cintura de ella donde presión con fuerza, haciéndola sentir su potente erección.

_Se estaba contradiciendo…_sus emociones le había fallado, entregándose así a memorias cálidas del pasado, donde el Sasuke que conocía había revivido en esos instantes. Separó sus labios y recostó su frente en la de él, mirándole a los ojos. Su penetrante mirada la había hipnotizado por completo al leer de ellos el placer que sentía tenerla entre sus brazos.

Lo que ocurría en ese momento no tendría vuelta atrás…

X...X

El viento sopló, revolcando su cabello rosa. Sakura parecía desconectada del mundo, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Las sempiternas imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente, la desconcertaban por completo, negando con la cabeza los hechos que dieron inicios a gran averno que sentía por dentro. Con desaliento, atisbo el movimiento de las hojas secas que danzaban en el aire con tanta naturalidad y hermosura que era casi imposible que tal evento se llevara acabo sin ayuda de ningún efecto especial que le diera esa belleza fantástica. Continuó su paso con pesadez, viendo a poca distancia la entraba principal de su aldea…_le había tomado tres días para llegar y sentía que le había tomado una eternidad_. Enfocó su vista repentinamente hacia delante. Aquella imagen de esa persona, parada justo al lado de la entrada de Konoha, parecía extrañarle. Por su delgada silueta, identificó que se trataba de una mujer, aliviando su temor de creer que se trataba de Sasuke o alguno hombre que haya mandado para buscarle.

Detuvo su paso frente aquella mujer, reconociéndola a los dos minutos, luego de haberla observado detalladamente. No la había reconocido al momento debido a su forma que vestía. Llevaba puesto un conjunto Samue azul oscuro, y un Happi azul claro por encima y unas sandalias. Su cabello estaba recogido en una intrincada trenza, dejando varios mechones de cabello largo esparcidos por su frente. Apenas podía ver su rostro debido a que llevaba un sombrero de paja, como esos que acostumbraba llevar los Akatsuki en sus viajes a tierras distantes.

No sabía que decir, no más se quedó allí, parada frente a Midori quien levanto su rostro y enfoco sus ojos en los de ella.

— ¿Te he estado buscando? —Confesó la mujer. Sakura bufó ante aquello.

—Y te tomo tres meses para encontrarme. —Soltó.

—No sabía quien te había llevado, no más supe su nombre por Azochiji quien lo logro escuchar. —Explicó.

—No creo que te hayas tomado la molestia en buscarme. No eres de esas personas. —Ella no era tonta.

—Por lo menos, muestra un poco de interés y pregunta como se encuentra él. —Escupió con voz cambiante la mujer.

Reaccionó al momento de escuchar aquello…e había olvidado de él por completo.

— ¿Esta bien? —Preguntó casi a fuerzas…era como si no tuviera el valor a preguntar a esas alturas.

—Lo esta, por lo menos ahora. Despertó de su coma. Estuvo en cama por casi tres meses. —Revelo en un corto resumen. Ella no merecía detalles sobre el, no ahora, luego de ver que ni siquiera preguntó por él, no más cuando ella se lo recordó.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué has venido?, no has dicho que él esta bien. —Le cuestionó con desanimo.

—Ve a verle. —soltó, así no más, impresionándole a la joven.

—No tengo porque hacerlo…—contestó ella.

— ¡¿Qué? —Se sorprendió.

—él no es un compañero de equipo ni conocido para ir a verle. —Se estaba contradiciendo, pero ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que hacia o pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿Para que le ayudaste? —Espetó casi furiosa.

—Es mi deber como Kunoichi que soy. —Contestó.

—No te creo. Búrlate de otra persona que no sea conocedora de la vida. —algo había ocurrido con ella para tener ese cambio tan repentino, y…en sus ojos, ya no resplandecía esa llama de vida.

—No mas pido que lo veas, una sola vez…nada más eso. —Insistió, casi rogándole. Sakura se impresionó ante ello.

—No puedo. Tengo que reportarme. Deben estar preocupados por mi. —Aquello no más era una excusa. Se había ausentado por casi tres meses de la aldea, de que se ausentara un día más no haría la diferencia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —La zarandeó, Sacándola de todo aquel pesado trance.

—Es que…no puedo. —Midori le aguantó de los brazos, evitando que se desplomara al suelo.

—No puedo ir hasta haya y verle a los ojos…no se porque, pero no puedo. —Confesó.

—No se cual sea tu problema, pero, solo te pido de por favor que dejes atrás todo y ve a verle. Solo será cuestión de un día. —Si Itachi le veía, se tranquilizaría.

—Tengo que reportarme, por lo menos dejarles saber que estoy bien. Dame unas cuantas horas. —Pidió Sakura. Midori aceptó, decidiendo así acompañarle hasta la residencia.

Los guardias que hacían turno esa tarde, en la caseta, dejaron pasar a Midori sin revisarle puesto que esta andaba acompañada de Sakura. Caminó hasta su residencia donde entró e hizo un llamado a su madre, informándole que había llegado, pero nadie contesto por los que pensó que esta había salido. La condujo hasta la cocina.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Preguntó.

—Agua estaría bien. —Contestó, tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba aun lado de la ventana que daba a la yarda de la residencia.

Busco un baso y le sirvió el agua para luego salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez en la habitación, preparó su uniforme de Shinobi, el que acostumbraba a usa, busco su toalla y salió del cuarto en dirección a baño donde tomo una placentera ducha. Las imágenes de aquella noche, aparecieron repentinamente, atacándole la melancolía. Estregó con fuerza su piel con la esponja que tenía en manos, como si quisiera borrar los rastros que delataban los acontecimientos de aquella noche. Sintió un fuerte ardor en su entrepierna al caer el agua directamente en aquella zona dilatada e irritada, y justo al bajar su mano derecha para rozarse con sus dedos la entrada de su vagina, aquella torturante imagen atravesó su mente como un potente rayo.

_"Quédate conmigo"_ Esa maldita palabra quedo grabada en su mente, desesperándola aun más cada vez que le venía a la mente ya que esta venía acompañada de imágenes que no más empeoraban su estado.

Salió de la ducha y se paró frente al espejo. Lo que vio a continuación la destruyó por completo. Su cuerpo estaba marcado. Esas marcas rojas delataban la impudicia que había cometido. Sus pechos, abdomen, cuello y pecho, estaban marcados por esas marcas. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula…sus ojos se cristalizaron y pronto sus sentimientos le traicionaron, desplomándose al suelo mientras lloraba en silencio.

_" ¡Dios!", "¿Qué había hecho?"…se sentía tan miserable._

Pudo pararlo, detener toda esa absurda, no obstante, ella nunca le detuvo, sino que lo ínsito a que continuara, devolviéndole sus caricias y abriendo más sus piernas. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, reincorporándose del suelo. Enroscó la toalla en su cuerpo y salió del baño. Tomo su mochila y empacó, además de su uniforme de shinobi, cual siempre utilizaba, lo necesario para el viaje que haría nuevamente a la isla Oi. Vistió algo casual, una falda, no tan corta, de color azul marino, una camiseta de mangas cortas, de color crema, y un chaleco de cuello en color rojo. Como calzado, se colocó sus botas que hacia conjunto con su falda.

Antes de salir de su habitación, tomo un lápiz y papel y le escribió una carta a su madre para dejarle saber que se encontraba bien y que pronto le volvería a ver, saliendo de la habitación con su mochila y nota en manos. Entró a la cocina donde encontró a Midori de pie, recostada en el borde de la ventana, observando en silencio las afuera. Colocó la nota en la pequeña mesita decorativa, justo al lado del florero cuyas rozas ya estaban marchitas.

— ¿Estas lista? —Preguntó Midori.

—Si, no más tengo que ir a la oficina de la Hokage. —Contestó.

—Bien. Entonces, te espero fuera de la aldea. No tardes. —comunicó, saliendo a la par por la puerta de la residencia donde se encontraron de frente con Shizune quien se impresiono a ver de vuelta a Sakura.

— ¡Sa-Sakura! —Soltó sin poder creerlo, abrazándole al momento.

—Creímos que te había pasado algo. No hemos recibido noticia alguna de ti. —Exclamó casi alterada.

—Lo lamento, pero es que las cosas empeoraron en la aldea. —Mintió.

— ¡Al menos pudiste habernos informado!, ¡cielos! —Le regañó…estaba alterada y tenía razón para estarlo.

—Lo hice. —Mintió nuevamente.

—Nunca recibimos de ti un mensaje, por eso tuvimos que enviar a uno de los Shinobi a la isla para enterarnos que no estabas. —las cosas empezaban a empeorarse, ya no sabia que decir.

— ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocultas? —Le interrogó.

—Nos encontrábamos en la isla Kuja. La joven tuvo que ausentarse por un tiempo de su aldea para ayudarnos. Esa isla es pobre y había sufrido un brote de malaria. —Intervino Midori, Sakura quedo muda ante lo dicho…_Shizune no creería semejante mentira._

—Si…había escuchado de ello. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. —…_"entonces, era verdad sobre el brote de malaria en Kuja"_ —Pensó Sakura.

Shizune observo las facciones de esa mujer que en todo momento mantenía la cabeza agachada…_su físico era extraño._

—Lo curioso es que, nosotros enviamos a varios Shinobi a la isla Kuja y si hubieran visto a Sakura nos los hubiera dicho. —Atacó al momento Shizune quien intentaba de esclarecer toda aquello que según ella, veía como una falsa.

—Nosotras nos encontrábamos al norte de la isla, en la parte montañosa. Dudo mucho que su equipo haya llegado hasta esa zona. —contratacó, terminando así por creerle.

—En ese caso. —Suspiró Shizune, haciendo una corta pausa.

—La Hokage quiere verte, Sakura. —Finalizó.

—Iré a verle de inmediato. —Contestó, caminando junto a Shizune. Midori no le quedo mas remedio que seguirles ya que si se dividían crearía sospechas de que algo turbio pasaba y lo que menos quería eran pequeños inconvenientes.

—El rehén escapo de la celda. Tal parece que el equipo de Sasuke burlo nuestras defensas y se infiltró en la prisión. —_Karin había escapado, lo curioso era que Sakura, en ningún momento había visto el equipo de Sasuke merodear por los alrededores de la cueva donde se encontraba como prisionera._

—si ella no podremos saber donde se oculta Sasuke. —Continuó hablando…Sakura, tragó hondo al escuchar aquello…_Ya ella sabia donde se ocultaba, no obstante, no se atrevía a revelarlo._

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage, se sorprendieron al encontrar esta vacía…tal parece que Tsunade-Sama había salido.

—Esperemos a que llegue. —Soltó Shizune.

Sakura tomo asiento junto a Shizune, frente al escritorio de la Hokage, mientras que Midori prefirió aproximarse a la ventana y observar los alrededores de la aldea…_algo no andaba bien. _Desde que encontró a Sakura, sintió que algo la perseguía desde lejos, lo que era o quien era no era nada favorable para ellas.

Una hora había pasado y Tsunade-Sama aun no llegaba a su despacho. Midori, empezó a impacientarse.

—Sakura, tenemos que partir. Hay que entregar un pedido importante en la clínica de Kuja. —Shizune se percato de cierto detalle que Midori paso por desapercibido…_En Kuja no había clínica debido a sus pocos recursos._

—Midori. —Le llamó Sakura, sorprendida.

—Sakura, Me adelantare. Te esperamos en la isla. —Finalizó la mujer, encaminándose en dirección a al salida.

—Espera. —Soltó al momento, levantándose…_no sabia porque tanta insistencia por parte de ella en querer volver, pero si tanta era la urgencia era porque algo malo debía de estar pasando._

—Iré contigo. Es mejor que partamos juntas. —Decidió Sakura, Shizune intervino al momento.

—Sakura, ¡Apenas has llegado a la aldea y ya quieres partir!, acuérdate que también tiene un deber aquí, con tu aldea, con nosotros y la Hokage. —Le recordó.

—Lo se, pero creo que Tsunade-Sama entenderá los motivos de mi ausencia. Por favor, dile que volveré en unos cuantos días, solo quiero terminar lo que deje al pendiente. —Le explicó.

—Y, ¿Qué pasara con Naruto? Con el equipo siete…—la pregunta impresiono a Sakura…_por un momento, se había olvidado de ellos._

—Naruto aun sigue entrenándose…no me necesita para ello, no obstante, hay otros que en estos momentos necesitan de mi ayuda. —Esa no era ella y lo tenía en claro, pero, por un momento tuvo que ser fuerte y decir esas duras palabras que tanta falsedad tenían al no identificarse con estas.

Shizune no dijo más, despidiéndose de ella, deseándole seguridad. Le abrazó con fuerza para luego dejarla que se marchara con aquella mujer que nada de confianza le tenía. Esa mujer había despertado la duda en Shizune y en cuanto Tsunade-Sama regresara a la oficina, le comentaría sobre ella y el extraño comportamiento que Sakura había adquirido…

**Se que se quedaron con la intriga de lo que ocurrió entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero ese Lemon se sabrá en el próximo Capitulo, en uno de los Flash back que tendrá Sakura, y créanme, será fuerte, intenso y atrevido. El próximo capitulo será más largo, y Sasuke tendrá un papel importante en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Bueno, ahora, se que me mataran cuando la bomba caiga y, se enteren de las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi cuando se disponía, estúpidamente, a dejar la residencia, pero no para ir, precisamente, en busca de Sakura, sino para algo más.**

**Oh, claro esta, en la historia si estará Kohana a quien, desafortunadamente, le he cambiado el nombre a Hanna. También aparecerán nuevos personajes, y Konan llegara pronto, pero no de la misma forma que narre anteriormente, sino de otra, y trágica.**

**Besos y gracias por su apoyo, críticas y opiniones que me han ayudado muchísimo y me han dado fuerzas. Espero leerles y saber sus opiniones sobre lo que piensan de la historia y claro esta, de esta nueva Midori. OHHH! Y AICHO VUELVE AL ATAQUE! Pobre de Itachi que esta al cuidado de Azochiji.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota importante**

**Ichimaru Uchiha Izumo tiene un gran parecido a Anotsu-dono quien se asemeja bastante a Itachi Uchiha. Busquen en google una foto de Anotsu-dono y sabrán como es el parecido de Ichimaru.**

**Capítulo 15:**

_**Saikai**_

**("Reunión")  
**

En sus ojos se veía la ausencia de una Sakura llena de energías, de ojos enigmáticos en cuyos antes se veía reflejar esa energía tan cargada de fuerzas y alegrías. Midori le miró de reojo por tercera vez. Aquella no era la Sakura que meses atrás había visto, esta era más que un vago reflejo de una animada Sakura, ni siquiera los aires que respiraba se no se veían cargados de vida ni emoción alguna. Se sorprendió así misma pensar, y sobretodo preocuparse, del estado de aquella muchacha que no más había causado un dolor de cabeza tras su llegada a la isla, aun así, no pudo dejar de pensar en su estado de animo y en que este tal vez despertara alguna molestia en Itachi que le causara algún malestar y empeorara mas su salud…_era un hecho que Itachi tenía algún tipo de importancia sobre ella. _

—Podrías cambiar ese aspecto…no seria conveniente que te vieran en ese estado. —Sugirió Midori en un tono bastante marcado que daba a notar ser mas una orden que simple sugerencia.

—Me siento cansada…—Se excusó. A Midori le pareció absurda su contestación por lo que bufó bajito.

—Apenas descansaste nueve horas en el parador, tomaste desayuno y dices que estas cansada. —Soltó irónicamente en un leve grado de sarcasmo.

—Te tenido un mes bastante agotador. —Soltó la Kunoichi sin ánimos.

—Todos los tenemos y no por ello debemos dejarlo notar. Incomodas a otros. No arruines el momento de otros con sus problemas o tu estado de ánimos…a nadie le incumbe saber tus problemas. —Sakura le miró serió..._ ¡Dios!, Ella era…insoportable…_

¡Que mujer esa!, si nada de empatía. Sakura continuo caminando detrás de ella puesto que le costaba muchísimo caminar a la par con ella puesto que su presencia y las miradas que le echaba a cada instante se le hacia cada vez menos insoportable. El barco arribó en el puerto de la isla Oi, conocido como "Akito". Antes de bajar por la rampa, Midori se ajusto más su sombrero de paja, impidiendo ver detalladamente sus facciones, asiéndole imposible reconocerle ante aquellos que la conocías y allegados. Aquel comportamiento le pareció sospechoso para la muchacha quien de inmediato abrió los ojos y atenta observó los alrededores, esperando así algún movimiento extraño por parte de alguien…era más que un hecho que Midori ocultaba su apariencia para que no le encontrase alguien y eso le sonaba a Sakura como peligro.

Se bajaron del barco y caminaron por el puerto Akito, dirigiéndose hacia el este donde se encontraba las carretas que seguramente los llevarían a la ciudad Mui, donde se encontraba Itachi y el resto de la compañía. Con suerte, lograron alcanzar la primera carreta que partía en ese instante.

Un viaje lardo, casi seis horas y treinta y dos minutos, desde el puerto Akito hasta la ciudad Mui. El viaje fue uno de esos bastantes pesados. Uno que otro momento, Midori aprovechaba para lanzar sus venenosas palabras, haciéndole mas incomodo el viaje.

—Muchacha…—Le llamó Midori por enésima vez. Sakura Suspiró, esperando frustrada una más de sus humillaciones.

—Entiendes muy bien que la condición de Itachi no esta del todo bien. Intenta de no causarle problemas ni traer ninguno de ellos. —Advirtió la mujer, Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—Señora, deberás que no entiendo. ¿Por qué me trae hasta aquí si no me soporta? Podría haberle dicho que todo marcha de lo mejor. —No midió el tono se su voz y soltó aquello con ganas, atrayendo la atención de los seis pueblerinos que al igual que ellos, se dirigían en dirección a Mui.

—Es solo una advertencia. No deberías actuar de ese modo ignorante. —Y ahora, tenía el descaro de no solo llamarle ignorante sino de reganarle ante su tono que empleo toda su frustración… ¿acaso no tenía razones más que suficiente para reaccionar de ese modo?, ¿No era justificable?

— ¿Cómo quiere que reaccioné si lleva durante veinte y tres horas humillándome?, acusándome que no más provoco problemas y desgracias. —Vociferó la muchacha.

—Te recuerdo que no fui yo que piso estas tierras y trajo consigo el mal de los problemas. Tu llegada no más ha causado la decaída del muchacho. —Espetó con aires de gran señora que tenía…_Y ella aun tenía el descaro de no solo culparle, sino repetírselo en su propia cara._

—Vallase al demonio. —Exclamó Sakura…Midori no más bufó, restándole importancia la grosería de aquella impetuosa muchachita que aun le faltaba madurar.

Quedaron en silencio. No se dirigieron la palabra en lo más mínimo, no fue hasta que Midori hizo la señal de alto al chofer que conducía la carreta, informándole a Sakura que había llegado a su destino. Ambas bajaron. Sakura le pareció extraño detenerse a mitad de camino, a casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de la ciudad Mui.

— ¿No es que Itachi se encontraba en la ciudad Mui? —Interrogó Sakura.

—Dije que íbamos en dirección a la ciudad Mui, no que Itachi se encontraba allí. —Además de clarificarle, la trato como toda una imbécil a no saber la diferencia entre una oración y la otra.

—Nos hospedamos cerca de la ciudad, en la casa de mi difunto hijo. —Finalizó Midori, caminando en dirección a la entrada en un camino rural que se encaminaba en lo profundo del bosque verdoso.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de aquella residencia, estilo Showa, Sakura se impresionó al ver parado frente a la entrada a Azochiji quien exclamo su nombre y se adelanto hasta ellos, atrapando entre sus brazos a Sakura quien se sorprendió ante acto.

—Sakura-san! —Exclamó alegre mientras la apretaba con fuerza entra sus brazos y pecho.

—Sakura-San!, Sakura-San!...En verdad…estas bien…Por Kami!, si que lo estas. —Soltó entre la emoción y alegría que gozaba por dentro.

—Azochiji, E Itachi, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Les interrumpió Midori, apartándose el muchacho de Sakura.

—A mejorado lentamente, pero se ve bien a como estaba hace semanas. —Le comunicó.

—Lo que no va bien es que los medicamentos empiezan a acabarse. No más queda para administrarle dos días más. Por suerte, llegaste a tiempo. —Finalizó luego de una pausa.

—NO te preocupes por los medicamentos. Iré a buscarles hoy, mientras…encárgate de Itachi. —Informó. Azochiji se alarmo ante aquello.

—Pero, Midori-Sama. Acabas de llegar, ¿No deberías descansar un poco? —Intervinó el muchacho.

—No hay tiempo para eso. —Habló mientras se quitaba su mochila y se la extendía hasta los brazos del muchacho quien la atrapó torpemente.

—Deberías descansar por lo menos unas cuantas horas. Te ves cansada. —Insistió.

—Estaré bien. —Aseguró la mujer, y antes de partir, observo a Sakura por última vez.

—Hazme un favor e intenta de permanecer aquí hasta que regrese. —Pidió calmada, sorprendiéndola….no era típico en ella referirse de esa forma, por lo general ella era de esas personas que no pedía, sino que ordenaba.

Azochiji no perdió tiempo, y al momento que despidieron a Midori y se encaminaron a la entrada de la residencia, el muchacho inició su interrogatorio hacía la muchacha.

— ¡Aun estoy sin creer que Midori te encontraba y trajera hasta aquí! —Exclamó.

—Creí que te encontrabas en grave peligro, pero ya veo que la intuición de Midori no falló al decir que te encontrabas bien. —Sus palabras no más le hicieron acordar los eventos que ocurrieron en tiempo que permaneció como rehén en la cueva junto a Sasuke.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo es que lograste escaparte?, ¿O fue Midori quien te salvo? —Le cuestionó, pero tal parece que la mente que Sakura se encontraba lejos de allí.

—Sakura…Sakura, Oi, Sakura, me escuchas. —Le llamó preocupado, reaccionando, saliendo de su profundo trance donde se encontraba atrapada en los sucesos que ocurrieron en aquella oscura recamara donde se encontraba a solas con Sasuke.

— ¿Eh?...Lo lamento. No he podido descansar bien. —Se disculpó, soltando un largo y agotador suspiro.

—Te ves cansada, y pálida. ¿No has comido bien?, ¿Verdad? —Sakura le sonrió al notar lo preocupado que se encontraba por ella, demasiado como para tomarse encuentra como si fuera algo grave, aun así, Azochiji era uno de esos típicos muchachos cual tomaba serio la salud de una mujer.

—Estoy bien, no más necesito tomar una ducha y descansar un poco. —aseguró.

—Bien. Te preparare un baño caliente con hierbas medicinales para que te relajes. —entraron a la par por la puerta principal de la residencia. Azochiji aproximó su mano derecha hasta la mochila de Sakura quien la llevaba recargada en su hombro, tomando esta.

—Dámela. La llevare a tu cuarto. Ahora, ve a ver al Itachi quien estaba bastante preocupado por _**Ti.**_ —Ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

— ¿Por mi? —Soltó incrédula, sin poder creerlo.

—Si, al momento que se entero que fuiste llevada por ese tal Sasuke, él se alteró. No más por eso Midori-Sama salió en busca tuya para así evitar que Itachi cometiera una locura y fuera en busca tuya. —Mordió sus labios, reprimiendo aquella sonrisa que amenazaba por salir. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron…se sintió un tanto incomoda al saber que él se preocupó por ella.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra? —Preguntó mientras subía las escaleras al segundo nivel.

—Esta en la habitación del fondo, al final del pasillo, a la derecha. —contestó, y ella no tardo más, encaminándose hasta la habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiró…_no sabía porque su corazón latía de ese modo. _Se llenó de fuerzas y tomó un gran bocado de aire, deslizando la puerta tradicional, estilo shoji. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Allí se encontraba. Reposando en un confortable, y tradicional, y ancho futon de color gris, cuyas sabanas y corchas eran color blanco perla. Se cabello dispersado por la almohada y alrededor de su pecho le daba un aspecto fascinante. Su color de piel había cambiado, se veía pálido, aun así, no conservaba esa belleza natural y ese rostro de facciones semi-perfiladas.

Se acercó hasta el futon y se arrodilló a su lado, pudiendo así verlo más de cerca. Aun conservaba el suero en su mano derecha cual tenia pequeños hematomas, causados seguramente ante las continuas inyecciones que le administraban. El joven, quien ya se había percatado de la presencia de alguien debido a que no estaba del todo dormido, abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al verle allí, sentada a su lado. Contuvo la respiración al ver como esos ojos oscuros se posaban en ella de una manera extraña. No supo que decirle y hacer, no más se quedo allí, mirándole en silencio.

— ¿Dónde esta Midori? —Preguntó.

—Ha salido por un momento. No tardara. —Contestó.

— ¿A dónde fue? —en ningún momento noto la preocupación que aseguraba Azochiji tener Itachi por ella.

—Dijo que iría a buscar medicamentos. —Contestó. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por lo que se levantó, dispuesta a irse.

— ¿Sakura? —Le llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta, volteándose para verle.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Cuestionó al no salir palabras de sus labios.

— ¿Le has dicho algo? —Ella le observó casi incrédula ante la pregunta.

— ¿Qué?, No entiendo. —Estaba confundida.

—Contesta…—Insistió, pero ella ni siquiera sabia de que hablaba él.

— ¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta? —Intentó de entenderle.

— ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y mi hermano? —No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte malestar en la boca de su estomago, como si este se revolcara de manera abrupta.

—N-nada. —Vaciló lo cual le pareció extraño.

— ¿Le has dicho algo sobre mi? —Ahora entendía…No era que se preocupara por ella, sino más bien, se preocupaba en que Sasuke pudiera sacarle alguna información o ella le dijera algo indebido.

—No le he dicho nada. Puedes estar tranquilo. —Soltó en seco y antes de retirarse, le dijo: —Y, estoy bien. Espero que mejores pronto. —Finalizó, saliendo por la puerta.

Suspiró…jamás pensó que sería de esa forma, y lo peor era que no sabia como mirarle después de lo ocurrido en la cabaña, y luego lo de Sasuke. Por Kami!, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le cuestionó Azochiji al encontrarla recostada de la pared, con su cabeza en alto, como si le faltara aire.

Reaccionó al momento, dedicándole una forzada sonrisa al joven quien se encontraba entre preocupado y confuso.

—No pasa nada. Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo. —Aseguró, pero a él se le hizo difícil creerle, aun así, no insistió.

—Coloque tu mochila en el cuarto que vas a ocupar. Es la última habitación, al final. —Finalizó.

Caminó hasta la habitación y sin más se recostó en el futon, boca abajo, soltando un largo y agotador suspiro. Había sido un mes agotador, lleno de tensión y problemas. Su mente aun recorría en las escenas pasadas con Sasuke…no podía sacarlo de su mente, remontando así a lo que fue un grave error.

_**Xxx…Flash Back… xxX**_

_Se inmutó a contestarle, introduciendo su mano por la pequeña abertura que había en medio de su cuerpo, donde el haori se cruzaba, dejando ver los bordes de sus senos. Con su dedo índice y su pulgar, atrapó el pezón, oprimiéndolo mientras lo movía lentamente, de forma circular. Sus mejillitas se calentaron y sonrojaron de manera considerable. Tenía que admitirlo…le gustaba. Fijo su mirada penetrante en las facciones de ella, dejando libre sus senos para encaminar su mano detrás del cuello de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia su rostro para luego besarle. Aquello fue inesperado. Le beso con fuerza e intensidad, como si quisiera sentir y vivir cada parte de ella, erizándosele cada diminuta partícula de su cuerpo. Se sentía más que bien…jamás había pensado que un beso tan simple, como se veía en la televisión o en vida real, fue tan intenso y pudiera hacerte sentir miles de emociones en su solo instante. Se desconecto por completo de los alrededores, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de los labios de Sasuke quienes empezaban a exigir más que simples roses. Sacó su lengua y con su punta delineó los labios de ella para luego introducirla dentro de su cavidad, sintiendo la de ella en su paso. Le soltó de las manos para conducir su mano derecha hasta la cintura de ella donde presión con fuerza, haciéndola sentir su potente erección._

_Se estaba contradiciendo…__sus emociones le había fallado, entregándose así a memorias cálidas del pasado, donde el Sasuke que conocía había revivido en esos instantes. Separó sus labios y recostó su frente en la de él, mirándole a los ojos. Su penetrante mirada la había hipnotizado por completo al leer de ellos el placer que sentía tenerla entre sus brazos._

_Ya no tenía vuelta atrás…se había perdido en el placer que Sasuke le brindaba con sus manos. Presionó una tercer vez su pelvis entre medio de sus piernas, sintiendo ella la dura erección que eran no más inicios a la locura que los envolvía. Un suspiro en su oído y el rose de la punta de su lengua en el hélice de ella logró que perdiera la cordura, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, cruzando sus piernas en la cintura de él mientras sentía como su lengua delineaba su hélice, bajando hasta su lóbulo cual chupó y mordisqueo a su gusto, pero despacito, haciendo que ella suspirara, caliente, una que otra vez._

_Colocó su mano derecha detrás de la nuca de ella para luego colocar su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda abajo, atrapando uno de sus glúteos cual apretó y estrujo con fuerza, logrando que ella gimiera. Se separó de su oído, levantó su rostro y la miró, notando que tan rojas se habían puesto sus mejillas, y no pudo evitar atrapar su labio inferior al ver estos entre abiertos de manera deliciosa._

—_S-Sasuke…—Suspiró su nombre cerca a sus labios, abriendo sus ojos para verle. Él le miraba de manera diferente, como si quisiera poseerla en todo sentido, o tal vez se equivocaba y no más él quería satisfacer sus instintos de hombre como cualquier otro, lo que la hizo reacciones e intentar de separarse de él, empujándolo suevamente con sus manos._

_Atrapó ambas manos de ella por sus muñecas, y sin pudor alguno las condujo hasta sus pantalones, introduciéndola dentro de su pantalón. Como respuesta, ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida así de su acto mientras que Sasuke no más había colocado ambas manos a sus lados, teniendo toso su pedo en estas mientras se agachaba para besarla y a la vez movía sus caderas, incitándola a que moviera sus mano y le tocara en esa parte._

—_S-Sasuke…detente. No. —sacó sus manos de sus pantalones e intento de echarlo aun lado, pero él no tenía inicios de parar aquello, sino de continuar y darle fin a ello._

—_No. —Continuó ella negándose a lo que era inevitable puesto que Sasuke la ignoraba, profundizando sus caricias hasta llegar a su entrepierna, cerrando las piernas al momento de sentir su mano en aquella zona._

_La reacción de Sasuke le asustó, y más al este atraparle, nuevamente, de las manos, llevándolas hasta arriba de su cabeza donde las aprisionó con fuerza utilizando solo su mano izquierda._

— _¿No qué?, Sakura. —Le cuestionó de manera seria. Ella esquivó su mirada, atrapándole de su rostro, obligándola a que le mirara._

—_De aquí no te iras…no hasta ser mía. —Aquello la sorprendió, removiéndose debajo de su cuerpo, buscando una salida de todo aquello._

— _¡Te dije que no!, Sasuke…Basta!, no puedes obligarme. —Empezó a moverse incontrolablemente, Sasuke no más le observó en silencio._

—_¡No me escuchas!, He dicho que no. —Gritó llena de iracundia. Esta vez, su rostro no estaba enrojecido de placer, sino de frustración y enojo._

—_Lo que digas no tiene sentido para mi. Harás lo que quiera y punto. —Finalizó él._

—_¡No eres nadie!, Suéltame, Sasuke…¿Qué demonios pasa por tu mente?, soy tu compañera de equipo, tu anima._

—_Lo eras, pasaste a no serlo hace tiempo. Ahora, tranquilízate…_dolerá menos._ —Se asustó, reaccionando de manera violenta, logro soltarse de su agarre, golpeándole con fuerza en el rostro para luego empujarle._

_Solo su pie derecho logró tocar suelo, sintiendo la mano de Sasuke enroscarse en su cintura, aventándola con fuerza en la cama, recinchando esta ante tal impacto._

_Ya no más esa ilógica lucha entre palabras. Si quería que se hiciera a su modo, entonces lo haría. La tomó de sus rodillas y la jaló hacia él, separando sus piernas, y sin más, empezó a bajarle el hakama que llevaba, pataleando ella mientras arañaba sus brazos, a él no le quedo otro modo que aguantarla de su cuello y hacerle presión, acortándole la respiración mientras terminaba de bajarle el hakama. No llevaba ropa interior, presentándosele las cosas menos difíciles._

—_Sasuke…No. Por favor…—Rogó, al momento que se recostó en su cuerpo y empezó a mover su pelvis contra su entrada._

—_Sakura…—Le llamo despacito mientras desajustaba su pantalón y metía su mano dentro de este, sacando entre sus manos su erecto pene, listo para penetrarla._

_Se colocó de costado, solo un poco, lo suficiente para atrapar su ceno izquierdo cual estaba a la vista al él abrirle su haori. Lo succionó y mordisqueo lentamente, gimiendo ella de dolor y a la vez cierta química de placer. _

—_Quédate conmigo…—abrió los ojos de sorpresa…no era posible que él le hubiera pedido semejante cosa…¿Porqué ahora?, luego de tanto tiempo._

_Volvió a la realidad a él, en una sola embestida, penetrarla por completo, arañándole ella la espalda ante el inmenso dolor que le invadió por dentro, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Era virgen para la gran sorpresa de él, no obstante. Eso no le impidió que no la invistiera con fuerza, lento, pero con ritmo y fuerza, sintiendo ella como perdía aire cada vez que el salía y volvía a penetrarla profundamente._

_Terminó siendo parte de ese carnal sin desearlo. Se arrodilló y la tomó de la cintura, levantando un poco sus caderas mientras la embestía. Le observó. Ella tenía su cabeza recostada de lado en la almohada mientras gemía bajito, con sus ojos cerrados. Tres embestidas más, con fuerza, sacando su pene de su vagina para luego eyacular encima de su abdomen, sintiendo ese espeso y caliente liquido esparcirse por su abdomen, escurriéndose una que otra gota por sus costados…_

_Ella abrió sus ojos al sentirlo caer, boca abajo, la lado de ella, y sin más, se levantó, tomó en manos su pantalón y arregló su haori, saliendo de aquel cuarto, y esta vez sin él impedírselo, ni siquiera le impidió que escapara esa noche, no más la dejo ir sin decir ni hacer nada._

_**Xxx…End of flash…xxX**_

Aquello había sido un error. Él no más le pedía que se quedara por que necesitaba de su experiencia como medico, no porque verdaderamente le importara, y ella era consiente de ello. Estúpidamente, manipulada así por los sentimientos que tenía por el en un tiempo, cuales resurgieron nuevamente en aquel momento, había dejado que todo aquello se saliera de control y llegara hasta el punto de ser manoseada por él, y no podía llamarlo, hasta cierto punto, una violación, porque en parte, ella había dejado de luchar en un momento y entregado todo en sus manos. ¡Era una estúpida!, y lo que la hacía sentirse peor es que, en momentos atrás, hace unos tres meses, había perdido la cordura e intentado de hacerle un oral a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y el culpable de todo ese rencor que llevaba por dentro. ¿En qué la convertía todo aquello?, ¿En una cualquiera?

Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y estrego este con fuerza para luego subirlas hasta su cabeza y enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos rosados, tirando de estos con fuerzas…._estaba perdiendo la cordura y lo pero era que toda esa depresión no la dejaba pensar coherentemente como para darse cuenta que verdaderamente, Itachi, no estaba interesado en ella, sino entre el encuentro de ella y su _hermano menor.

El llamado de la puerta despertó sus sentidos, levantándose del futon. Caminó hasta la puerta y abrió esta.  
—¿Hazme compañía en el comedor? —pidió Azochiji, y pese a que no tenía ánimos de compartir con alguien, aceptó.

—Dame unos minutos. Iré a tomar una ducha. —Pidió. Azochiji no más asistió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, después de todo, la comida estará lista en media hora. —argumentó el muchacho, retirándose de la puerta para así dejarla sola.

Caminó hasta su mochila en donde sacó un pantalón negro, corto, de algodón y una T-shirt del mismo material y al igual, de color negro. Tomo en manos su toalla de color verde oscuro, salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, conduciéndose hasta el cuarto de baño donde tomó un buena ducha caliente y estregó su esponja, llena de jabón, en cuerpo con bastante fuerza, demasiado a lo que acostumbraba normalmente.

Salió de la ducha al momento que escucho la voz de Azochiji anunciar que la comida estaba lista. Se seco, coloco su pijama y por encima de esta se puso un albornoz de color gris cual Azochiji había dejado en el cuarto de baño para que la utilizara.

Salió del baño con su toalla enroscada en su húmedo cabello y caminó hasta el comedor donde se tropezó con un gran bufe. Azochiji había preparado salmón al horno, en mantequilla y pimientos rojos, verdes y amarillos' arroz blanco, camarones en crema de almeja y pequeños hongos, hervidos en aceite. Todo olía exquisitamente delicioso. Jamás pensó que un muchachito de catorce años supiera cocinar como todo un profesional. Tomo asiento mientas Azochiji colocaba un plato, cuadrado, de color negro, frete a ella.

—¿Impresionada?, aprendí a cocinar en el parador, con los cocineros. —Reveló.

—se ve delicioso. —argumentó ella con toda sinceridad

—Y sabe más que delicioso…no te arrepentirás. —Agregó, orgulloso así de su conocimiento en el arte culinaria.

—Ahora entiendo porque esa señora te permite estar aquí…yo no me quejaría. —Mofó ella. El hizo un puchero.

—De la manera que te refieres a ella, no parece ser de tu agrado. —comentó. Sakura le miró extrañada ante tal comentario.

—Es ella quien no se lleva conmigo. Ha decidido hacerme la guerra sin razón alguna. —Argumentó Sakura.

—Nah…tonterías. Ella siempre es así de severa, no es que tenga algo contigo, no más es que ese es su carácter, pero ya te iras acostumbrando. —Corrigió.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, no es que me importe o quiera ser su amiga. —Espetó Sakura.

—Entonces, si tienes algo contra ella. —Sakura, suspiró ante aquello.

—Ya te dije, no es que tenga algo contra ella, no más es su carácter cual aleja a todos de ella. Intenta manipular a todos para que las cosas se hagan a su forma, e hidroliza a Itachi como si fuera un héroe de Konoha. —Soltó con hastió.

—Ella no lo hidroliza, no más le quiere y protege. —Su manera errante de pensar había malinterpretado la relación entre Itachi y Midori, según el pensar del joven Azochiji.

—Dices eso porque a tu edad no entiendes muchas cosas, pero esa mujer tiene cierto interés por él. —agregó Sakura, segura de si misma.

—Claro que tiene un interés por él, como lo tendría cualquier mujer que se familiarizara con un joven a tal punto de verle como hijo. —Corrigió él.

—Y ahora me vendrás con la casual historia de que tiene instinto maternal porque no ha tenido hijos o perdió uno. —Ironizó. Azochiji quedo en silencio, se volteó y observó el marco que había en el fondo de la pared, atrás de él.

—En efecto, si. —Sakura le miró entre curiosa e sarcástica…_aquello era más que absurdo, pero era más que normal que un muchachito se creyera semejante fantasía._

—Azochiji, no me vengas a decir que crees en la típica _"historia" _de que **esa** mujer tiene instintos maternales por Itachi al no tener hijos propios. Aun eres ignorante a la vida como para entender ese tipo de relaciones cuales confundes con instintos maternales. —Azochiji aun seguía con sus ojos puestos en aquel marco cuyo retrato era el de un joven que aparentaba tener unos veinte y tantos.

—Esa no es una _"típica historia" _tú le llamas. La realidad es que no hace mucho, Midori perdió a su único y primer hijo, hace unos años atrás. —Sakura silenció al escuchar eso.

Enfocó su vista en Azochiji, percatándose que este no tenía su atención hacia ella, sino hacia el cuadro que colgaba de la pared.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Se llama Ichimaru, Uchiha Izumo Ichimaru, el hijo de Izumo Midori y Uchiha Aicho. —presentó el muchacho con honores al difunto Ichi.

—Tiene cierta semejanza a Itachi…pero no tanto en facciones. —comentó Sakura, y la verdad era que si este tuviera las misma líneas de expresión que Itachi, juraría que ambos eran gemelos.

—Ahora entiendo porque lo protegía con tanta desesperación…es porque Itachi le recuerda a su hijo. —finalizó la muchacha.

—Midori me había contado que encontró a Itachi al borde de la muerte, en las mismas circunstancias que su hijo cuando lo encontró en el mismo bosque, casi desangrado y mal herido. —contó.

—A Ichimaru no pudo salvarle la vida, por lo que quedo traumada, muriendo parte de su ser junto con su hijo. Ella nunca se le vio por la aldea, ni los alrededores de la isla, quedo encerrada en su granja y eran las pocas veces que salía, y no más era al bosque a buscar hierbas medicinales para crear los remedios para las clínicas de la isla Oi. Ella nunca mas practico la medicina como lo hacia antes, ya que creía que era obsoleta al no poder ni siquiera salvarle la vida a su hijo, pero todo cambio cuando Itachi apareció de la nada, en el bosque, y curiosamente cerca donde encontró una vez a su hijo…pudo salvarle la vida a él y con ella, se sintió que le salvo la vida a su hijo, pudiendo así perdonarse así misma. —Sakura, quedó sorprendida ante la historia.

—Al principio, pensaba igual que tú, pero, cuando ella me conto lo ocurrido, supe de inmediato que Itachi ella veía a Itachi como una segunda oportunidad de vida y de ratificarse de todo, volviendo a tomar aliento, encontrándole sentido a la vida una vez más. Nunca la e visto sonreír hasta que llego Itachi a su vida. Ella cambió, en cierto modo. —Finalizó.

El joven, se volteó y tomo en manos una bandeja con comida.

—Iré a llevarle algo de comer a Itachi. Volveré para comer juntos. —avisó, partiendo con la bandeja en manos.

Luego de llevarle la comida al Uchiha, bajó para hacerle compañía a la muchacha y comer juntos. Fue escasa la charla de sobremesa, la realidad es que Sakura las evadió contestando las preguntas con simples "si, no, tal vez, no se y quizás". Antes de ella subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación, ayudó al joven a recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos, dejándole una porción de cada alimento a Midori, tapados en individuales platos para cuando ella llegase comiera.

Subió las escaleras y justo cuando llegó al pasillo, tropezó con la presencia del Uchiha quien había salido de su habitación. Caminaba lentamente. Llevaba una toalla marrón en manos por lo que le fio a ella entender que iría al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha. Él se había percatado de su presencia, pero poco le importo, claro esta, con respeto, no era que tuviera algo contra ella, es solo que no era necesario alguna plática o miradas innecesarias. Sakura se alarmó al ver que traspié y casi cae al suelo, atrapándolo ella entre sus brazos, lo condujo hasta la pared donde apoyo su espalda para así tener soporte. Respiro profundamente. Había tenido un leve mareo, seguramente causado por el tiempo que llevo en coma, postrado en aquella camilla. Sakura aun le sostenía de la cintura. La mirada de Itachi se tropezó con la de ella quien le miraba preocupada.

—Itachi!, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Claro que estaba en _"__**perfectas" **_condiciones, estaba mejor que nunca…_era más que innecesario aquella pregunta. Absurda era ella con sus preguntas._

—Ya puedes soltarme. —pidió él de manera tranquila, separando sus manos de se cintura.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en su costado por lo que se encorvó un poco y gimió, pegándose ella más a él en un intento de socorrerlo.

—Sakura…estoy bien. —Intentó de separarla, sin tocarla, solo utilizando sus palabras, pero tal parece que ella ignoraba su mensaje o él no era lo suficiente claro con ella. Se sentía más que débil, sino que humillado al ella socorrerlo de esa forma.

Otro motivo por el cual no la quería tener cerca, era que no quería que ella empezara a recrear ilusiones con él, a confundir todo y hacerse daño así misma, como empezó a hacer en el tiempo que convivieron juntos en la cabaña, ella como rehén y el como su "carcelero".

—Puedes soltarme. Estoy bien. —Esta vez fue mas directo y llevó sus manos hasta las de ella, retirándolas con delicadeza…tampoco era necesario ser rudo con ella quien no tenia la culpa de estar confundida, era normal en una muchacha de su edad quien a pasado en situaciones difíciles en las cuales lo confunde a él con su hermano menor, su primer amor juvenil.

—¡No!, no lo estas. Déjame ayudarte. —Insistió ella, intentando de ayudarle a caminar, pegándose más a él. Itachi, no se movió…

—Sakura. —suspiró su nombre, recostando su espalda en la pared…_porque no entendía que no quería que le ayudara._

—Puedo caminar sin tu ayuda. Puedes irte. —Ella no se movió, sino que al contrario, le reto con su mirada.

—¡No!, no puedes. Deja de ser tan testarudo y déjate ayudar. —_¿Porqué contradecía su voluntad?_

—¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes que no necesito tu ayuda? —Espetó severo.

—Si la necesitas. —le contradijo.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó.

—No. —Soltó ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron quedando en silencio, o por lo menos, eso pensó ella en que ambo quedaron mudos al verse directo a los ojos. Y, justo cuando Itachi se disponía a decirle por enésima vez que estaba bien, ella confundió todo, estampando sus labios contra los de él. Se paro de puntillas e intento de profundizar aquel beso con un Itachi sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos. Reacciono entre su sorpresa y confusión, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella, la separó al momento para luego zarandearla suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Le miró confundido. Ella quedó muda ante su reacción…

_¿En que momento le hizo creer que la quería besar?, _jamás lo pensó ni deseaba, pero ella malinterpretó todo y creyó que el motivo que no la quería tener cerca era porque sentía algo por ella, según su pensar hacia ella.

Sakura se separó de él y corrió hasta su habitación donde se encerró. Se recostó de la puerta. Pronto, sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo de rodilla en el suelo. _¡Por Kami!...lo había besado, lo besó y lo peor de todo es que fue humillada ante su rechazo. _Ella no quería besarlo, pero entre la confusión y esa mirada que tanto le recordó al Sasuke de su infancia, provocó que en un arranque le besará.

Fuera de aquel cuarto, se encontraba un Itachi confundido, decidiendo así hablar con ella y parar toda esa absurda. Ya era tiempo que volviera a su aldea y su vida de antes, ella no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Decidido así de dar el ultimo paso y acabar con toda esa absurda que había regenerado malos entendidos y sentimientos no correspondidos, se encaminó en dirección a la habitación de ella y abrió la puerta. Sakura, quien ya se había levantado del suelo, se sorprendió de verlo en su habitación, maldiciéndose así misma al ser tan descuidada y no asegurar la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar Sa…—paró de hablar al ver que ella ya no llevaba su albornoz puesto, pudiendo ver los grandes hematomas que tenía en su espalda, en la parte atrás de su cuello, en sus piernas y brazos, teniendo en cuenta que algo más paso entre ella y Sasuke.

—¿Qué ocurrió contigo? —Le interrogó. Le importaba saber, pero no era por que sentía algo por ella, sino porque no era inhumano como para pasar aquello desapercibido.

—No es nada. —Soltó ella, mientras colocaba la bata nuevamente en su sitio, Itachi le agarro del brazo, retirándole en un brisco movimiento la bata, arrojándola al suelo.

—¿ Y dices tú que esto no es nada?, Mírate…estas toda golpeada. —Espetó casi furioso. Ella gimió ante la fuerza que empleaba e en su brazo y la manera brusca que la movía cada vez que ella intentaba de alejarse.

—Contéstame, ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Sasuke? —Le cuestionó.

—Lo normal que sucede entre dos enemigos. Peleamos, y logre escapar. —Mintió ella.

—¡Mientes!, el mismo Azochiji me dijo que te llevó con él. —La desmintió.

—¡No paso nada! —Gritó.

—¡Claro que paso algo! —él no era estúpido. Sabía que la había estado golpeando, seguramente para sacarle información de Konoha o algo más.

—¡Entonces!, ¡Si sabes!, ¿Porqué demonios me preguntas? —Exclamó.

—¡¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermano?, se me hace extraño que hayas escapado por ti sola, algo le debiste haber dicho para que te liberara así no más. —Su voz había cambiado por completo.

—Ya no preguntes más. ¡Basta! No te incumbe saber nada. No eres nadie. —vociferó.

—¡Sino me quieres decir!, lo averiguare a la fuerza. —Su Sharingan se había activado, paliqueándose…_¡No!, ella no quería que él viera dentro de su mente…!ESO NO!...jamás!, no quería que se enterara de tal aberración…no podría vivir con ello._

_Como dicen los sabios…el pecado se torna en pecado cuando lo hablas y lo saben, mientras, si no se dice o se deja saber, no es pecado y menos es el remordimiento._

—¡No!...por favor…no más. Te juró que no dije nada de ti. No he dicho nada. Él solo me golpeo al negarme a cooperar para sus experimentos. Escape por suerte. Por favor, ya no más. —Ante el pánico que le causo la idea de que él entrara en su mente, se desplomó en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas.

Itachi se sorprendió ante su reacción..._estaba envuelta en pánico._

—¿Qué te hizo mi hermano? —Fue lo único que dijo…_ ¿De que manera la había torturado como para dejarla en ese estado?_

—¡Qué parte es la que no entiendes que ya no más!, ¡¿Es que no entiendes que todo esto es difícil para mi? Se trata de Sasuke, mi compañero de equipo, el mejor amigo de Naruto y mi único amor. Se me hace difícil ver y creer en lo que se ha transformado, ¡Y todo por _**Tú maldita culpa**_! —Exclamó a gritos, llamando la atención de Azochiji quien subió rápido las escaleras al escuchar su alterada voz, sumergida en el llanto.

—¡Itachi!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¡Por Kami!, ¿Qué le haces? —Le cuestionó alarmado al entrar y verlo con su sharingan activado y a Sakura arrodillada en el suelo, frente a él.

Se separó de ella y antes de salir por aquella puerta y Azochiji acercarse a Sakura, Itachi le murmuró…

—_Quiero que se valla…lo más antes posible._ —le murmuró al joven. La frustración en era se había presentado, muy evidente, y todo al ella culparle crudamente.

Azochiji le ignoró y acudió a la desvalida Sakura, agachándose frente a ella…_pese a que Itachi había abandonado la habitación, ella aun se encontraba sumergida en el pánico._

_**HE VUELTO! Y AHORA A ACTUALIZAR TODAS MIS FICS….BUENO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS Y OPINIONES SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO. OJO, DEBIDO A QUE FORMATIE MI LAPTO, NO HE PODIDO CAMBIAR EL IDIOMA PARA PONER ACENTOS Y ARREGLAR UNO QUE OTROS HORRORES, DIGO, ERRORES, ASÍ QUE NO SE EXTRANEN QUE BAJE EL CAPITULO NUEVAMENTE UNA VEZ QUE ARREGLE MI LAPTO.**_

_**LOS ESTARE LEYENDOCUIDENSEN Y UNA VEZ MÁS, PERDONEN EL ABANDONO EN QUE LOS HE DEJADOLOS QUIERO Y CUIDENSENGRACIAS POR SU GRAN APOYO.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16:**_

_**Makerarenai riyū**_

**("Losing is Not an Option!")**

La gran explosión que ocurrió, no muy lejos de la residencia showa-Ichi, despertó a Sakura. Se levantó sobresaltada, tropezando con Azochiji quien dormía junto a ella, despertando al sentir el impacto del cuerpo de ella caer encima.

—¡_Kuso!_ —maldijo bajito el muchacho.

—Q-¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la Haruno mientras se echaba aun lado.

—S-Sakura-San. —Soltó sorprendido. Ella llevaba tres días sin responder, sometida a la fuerte medicación de Midori para calmar la infección que tenia dentro.

—¿Qué paso? —La sorpresa de él la había desconcertado.

—¿No te acuerdas?, te desmayaste a consecuencia de una debilidad y una infección en tus órganos. Llevas casi tres días inconscientes. —Reveló el muchacho, cayendo en cuenta la muchacha de sus palabras, recordando así que al último que vio, antes de desmayarse, fue a Itachi y luego, escuchó la voz de Azochiji llamarle por su nombre.

Una segunda explosión se manifestó atrayendo la atención de Sakura quien, asustada, se levantó y camino hasta la ventana del fondo que se encontraba abierta. Azochiji se levantó a trompicones y le siguió el paso.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Exclamó el muchacho, aturdido ante el gran resplandor de luz entre azulada y blanca que resplandecía en el bosque, a media hora lejos de ellos.

Un potente rayo bajo desde el cielo, como si hubiera sido invocado, provocando un gran estruendo, sacudiendo la tierra.

La mirada de Sakura se desvió hacia la gran entrada principal de la residencia, viendo a Itachi parado frente a esta junto a Midori quien por su mirada parecía desconcertada.

—Mira, allí esta Itachi…—señaló Azochiji al desviar su mirada y ver en la misma dirección que Sakura observaba con gran intriga.

—¿Qué pasara? —se preguntó en voz alta el joven.

—No se, pero lo que sea, algo malo debe traer consigo. —observó una vez más en dirección al bosque, y esta vez, sintió la presencia de alguien…una fuerte punzada en su corazón despertó todos sus sentidos, y suplico de que aquello no más fuera una simple corazonada o alguna imaginación de ella.

—_Acaso has venido hasta aquí para…_—pensó aturdida, cortándose sus pensamientos al sentir otro potente rayo que había bajado veloz mente del cielo, en forma de serpiente.

—¡Cielos!, parece una batalla. —Comentó el joven en una gran exclamación.

…_Y, lo era…_Mordió sus labios y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, intentando de calmar sus nervios. Se alejó de la ventana, desviando una vez más su mirada en Itachi y Midori, atravesándole el alma la serena mirada de Itachi quien le observaba como si le estuviera juzgando o culpando de algo.

Negó con su cabeza, y aturdida por aquella penetrante y acusadora mirada, se alejo e la ventana, intentando de calmar sus nervios.

—Sakura...¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el joven al voltearse y verla sentada en el Tatami, con la mirada perdida y la respiración alterada.

—Sakura…—Le llamó por segunda vez, y esta vez se acercó hasta ella, posando su mano derecha en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

—¡Estas ardiendo! —Exclamó, y lo curioso era que el sudor de su frente era frío.

—Llamare a Midori. —Al momento que se levanto, Sakura le tomó del brazo para detenerle, aun así, su mano resbaló ante las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al pórtico de la residencia donde tropezó con Midori quien se disponía a entrar, seguido de Itachi quien en pasos dudosos, se encaminaba en dirección a la residencia, no muy contento de pasar las cosas como desapercibidas.

—Azochiji, ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó al ver su pecho subir y bajar reiterativamente. Itachi se detuvo detrás de Midori, curioso ante la aparición del muchacho quien en momentos atrás se encontraba en el segundo nivel de la residencia junto a Sakura.

—La temperatura de Sakura ha vuelto a subirle. —Comunicó preocupado. Midori suspiro ante la gran incógnita.

—Iré a verle. —decidió, encaminándose junto a Azochiji en dirección a la habitación que ocupaba la Kunoichi. A Itachi le pareció curioso el estado de la Haruno, aun así, no se animo a seguirles, no fue hasta que otra fuerte explosión se escucho, iluminando el bosque con una espeluznante luz blanca.

…"_Tal vez ella sabía algo sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrían en el bosque puesto que el pánico que se reflejaba en su rostro daba mucho que decir"…_

…

Entraron a la habitación de la joven, encontrándola recostada de costado en el tatami, arropada de pies a cabeza. Midori se aproximó hasta ella, se arrodillo y acercó su mano derecha hasta el rostro de la muchacha, tomándole la temperatura. Ardía en fiebre, pero lo curioso era que su sudor era frio. Tal parece que algo la había sobresaltado, tanto que aniveló su estado de temperatura y altero sus nervios como para sudar frío.

—Solo se trata de una leve recaída…tal vez se debe a que su cuerpo aun necesita descansar, nada de sobresaltos o malos ratos. —Comentó Midori a un Azochiji angustiado.

—Pero…si ella estaba bien cuando despertó, no más cuando escucho todo ese ruido, su salud cambio por completo…imagino que la alteró todo aquel espectáculo al creer que estaba en peli…—silenció y ;levantó una ceja, escéptico por la introversión de Itachi y la falta de educación. Sakura abrió sus ojos y volteo su rostro, desviando su mirada al instante que se tropezó con esos ojos de expresión dura y fría que la observaba acusadoramente.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? —fue directo y la soltó así no más, tranquilo, sin emoción alguna sobre la situación.

—Solo fue una simple recaída…algo debió haberla alterado. Quizás todo ese ruido la sobresaltó al creer que estaba en peligro. —Se apresuró a contestar el joven Azochiji, no obstante, Itachi no prestó atención a sus palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? —formuló una vez más su pregunta, dirigida hacia Midori.

—Ya escuchaste al muchacho…más claro no pudo haber sido. —Ella no tenía intención de entrar en detalle alguno, sobre todo si sabía a lo que Itachi se refería, con eso de que tal vez ella sabia algo sobre los acontecimientos que se manifestaban en las afueras.

—TSK….—Chasqueó la lengua, apretó su mandíbula y sin más salió de la habitación, suspirando bajito Sakura, aliviada de que él ya no permanecía en la habitación.

—¿No tienes idea alguna de lo que ocurre afuera? —Le cuestionó Midori, moderadamente como para que la conversación quedara entre ellos tres. Sakura abrió los ojos a la par, sorprendida ante la pregunta.

—¡Midori-San! —Soltó impresionado el joven. Sakura escondió su rostro entre las sabanas y soltó un largo suspiro…

—No se…si lo supiera, ya les hubiera advertido. —Confesó ella, y en parte decía la verdad, pese a que llevaba esa corazonada por dentro de saber quien era, no estaba del todo segura como para alertarnos de algo que tal vez fueran imaginaciones de ella.

—Tal vez es algún Ninja de Konoha quien te ha venido a buscar. —Argumentó Azochiji.

—¿Y hacer todo ese escandalo?, ¿Para qué? —Interrumpió Midori.

—Quizás se tropezó con Aicho o algún enemigo. —Opinó el muchacho, y tal vez, todo aquello tenía lógica ya que en esos últimos días, ella había sentido la presencia de Aicho rondar muy cerca de allí.

Sakura pensó en aquella idea. Tal vez y Tsunade envió algún Shinobi a rastrearla o Kakashi, quien tenía varias técnicas, semejantes a las que se habían manifestado en el bosque, había venido en plan de rastrearla y dar con ella para averiguar de una buena vez que le ocurría a su alumna. No obstante. Habían otras dos personas con iguales o semejantes técnicas…_Naruto y…__**"él"**__._

—En fin…dejémosla descansar. —Finalizó Midori. Se levantó y con ella arrastró del brazo a Azochiji quien pretendía quedarse otro día más en aquella habitación, interrumpiendo la privacidad de Sakura, según Midori.

No más salieron de la habitación, levantándose Sakura. Buscó apresurada su ropa encontrándola tendida en una silla, frente a una pequeña mesa redonda. Se colocó su falda, chaleco y demás prendas que complementaban su uniforme, cual a menudo vestía. Se colocó sus botas y tomo su mochila en manos…_era un hecho, tenía que salir de allí ya que si se trataba de Kakashi, Naruto u otro shinobi de su aldea, a ella no le convendría que la encontraran allí ya que se enterarían de que Itachi aun vive._

Esperó en silencio a que todos se durmieran y sin vuelta atrás, escapó por la ventana de su habitación en un gran salto. Al pisar tierra, sintió una fuerte punzada en su abdomen, seguido de un pequeño mareo, aun así, eso no la detuvo para salir de allí.

Se introdujo en el bosque, no mas con una lámpara de aceite en manos, acortando caminó y encontrado el camino rural por donde común mente transitaban las personas a caballo y a pie. Sintió alivio al ver que no era la única que transitaba aquel camino. Una caravana de forasteros viajaban esa noche en dirección a la estación de puerto Oi, montándose en una carreta donde más pueblerinos ocupaban.

Se sintió un poco más aliviada. Haber salido de Showa-Ichi fue la mejor decisión. Las miradas de Itachi, su actitud distante y el acoso de Midori llevaban al borde del estrés.

Los eventos ocurridos en el bosque, tuvieron fin, no obstante, la preocupación aun seguía latente en el interior de Sakura. No podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que Kakashi, Naruto o Yamato anduvieran en la isla Oi, y peor aun…_Que Sasuke le hubiera seguido el rastro, aunque poco probable fuera._

La carreta se detuvo abruptamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y lo vio. Él estaba allí, con esa mirada que tanta impotencia le provocaba. No parecía contento, y ella no dudo en levantarse y escapar, pero…_escapar no era una opción, sino una decisión, un hecho que se tenía que tomar cuanto antes ya que ella no podría medir fuerzas con él, sobretodo en su estado._

_**HOLAAA! REGRESE Y ES PARA QUEDARME Y TERMINAR TODOS MIS PROYECTOSESPERO LEERLOS. BESOS Y GRACIAS POR SU GRAN APOYO**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

**Tashigiro**

Exhaustos y sin comida, la noche los había atrapado en las penumbras de aquel misterioso valle, lleno de trampas y acertijos sin resolver. Sasuke lo había decidido, no obstante, la idea de emergerse en aquel espeso y nubroso bosque no le pareció del todo agradable a Kisame quien de por si había dado su opinión, y ante mano su abnegación, ante la errante idea de sumergirse en aquel valle pantanoso, en busca de Tashigiro.

—Todo esto resulto ser una perdida de tiempo. Hemos gastado energías y días de más sin obtener ni una pista. —Soltó al aire mientras caminaba entre la espesa laguna de lodo que le cubría más de la mitad de sus tobillos.

Sasuke, permaneció en completo silencio. No había momento para argumentos.

— ¡Ese viejo cobarde no más juega con nosotros!, Le hemos buscado en cada aldea y ni pista de él. Ha de seguir escondiéndose de nosotros y quizás se desvió al Este y no al Sur como tú habías dicho. —Continuó, luego de una pequeña pausa. Sasuke parecía no escucharle.

No solo dudaba de su talento y habilidad como Shinobi, sino en su forma de rastreo. Kisame estaba completamente seguro de que Tashigiro se había dirigido al Este y no iba a seguir con toda aquella absurda de recorrer un minuto más aquel bosque manglejoso.

—Hemos perdido tiempo y quizás él ya este lejos. —Replicó.

Sasuke, detuvo su paso sospechosamente. _Tal vez, la información que le había dado el ultimo pueblerino, a quien habían prácticamente torturado para que hablara, les había dicho no más cosas que había escuchado y no afirmaciones concretas._

—Volveremos a Kunin. Hay debe haber otra persona que le conozca. —Optó. Kisame se sobresaltó abruptamente ante lo dicho.

—¡¿Qué?! —Objetó Kisame. Le parecía absurdo volver, una vez más, a aquella aldea.

—Perderemos tiempo. Vamos al Este, allí debe de estar escondiéndose, en una de las aldeas menos poblada y poco conocidas. —Sin prestarle interés, Sasuke, tomó el camino que lo llevaba en dirección al puerto de aquella pequeña isla, casi inhabitada.

Entrar en aquel mangle espeso fue una misión bastante desagradable, debido al fuerte olor, parecido al azufre, que emanaba el lodo viscoso, no obstante, Sasuke estaba seguro que el sujeto se encontraba en aquel lugar, escondido en alguna pequeña choza inhabitada que se encontraba en lo alto de aquellos altos y anchos arboles.

—Separémonos. Cuando lleguemos al puerto de Kunin, tú irás a las otras aldeas vecinas y buscaras alguna pista, a alguien que le conozca. Yo me quedare en Kunin. —Planeó Sasuke quien aun estaba decidido en seguir con toda esa absurda.

—Eso no era parte del plan. Hemos de estar unidos, así lo ha ordenado Madara. —Recordó.

—Sera mejor así. Ganaremos más tiempo. —Agregó.

—¡¿Qué mierdas son esas?! —Exclamó molesto…_el perrito faldero de Madara lo tenía cabreado. Arrogante y prepotente como para creerse líder y, además de mandarle, tomar decisiones así no más, sin consultarle o tomar la mera importancia en pedirle opinión alguna._

—¡Ni tu hermano había hecho semejante estupidez! —_grave error…_intentar de hacer comparaciones con su difunto hermano, a que por una parte aun le veía como traidor y otra como buen hermano.

Forzado así por su impotencia, al ser ignorando por aquel escuincle, se cegó, deteniendo a Sasuke por el brazo derecho en un fuerte agarre.

El eco de su sable que provocó al ser desvainada de su saco, fue el principal centro de toda aquella silenciosa atmósfera. La rapidez en que actuó Sasuke fue impresionante, quedando la punta de su peligroso filo a pocos centímetros de su yugular. Mantenía una posición vertical, potente, con su cuerpo completamente estirado y su mano derecha, con la que aguantaba con gran gracia sutil su espada, firme y estirada hacia su enemigo. Kisame bufó y estiró su cuello, acción que dio a entender que le daba luz verde para intentar de matarle, _"si es que tenía las agallas y podía hacerlo", porque una cosa era tener las agallas de enfrentarle y otra muy deferente creer que podía medir fuerza con él. _Le miró directo a esos ojos ónix, inactivos de su potente arma, conocida como el famoso Sharingan; en sus ojos se podía leer que él muchacho no bromeaba a la hora de actuar, aquello podría convertirse en algo personal y llegar más lejos si Kisame decía algo más o le tentaba a continuar con su amenaza, por lo que decidió calmar todo aquel embrollo.

—Calma, muchacho. No más fue un "Simple" comentario. No lo tomes personal. —Levantó sus manos al aire y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. La posición de Sasuke aun seguía firme.

—No me compares con _**"Ese"**_. —Escupió Sasuke, en ese tono verbal tan serio, carente de empatía.

—No intento de compararte. Eso seria, imposible. —Claro que lo era…Sasuke ni siquiera llegaba al nivel de la comparación de su hermano, según el pensar de Kisame…_Itachi era más diestro, siniestro y aplicado, todo un verdadero Asesino shinobi de clase A._

—Reserva tus comentarios para otra persona. No me interesan. —Dicho esto, bajó su espada y la guardo, reanudando su paso en silencio. Kisame suspiró, bajó sus manos y bufó bajito…_El niño tenía su genio._ —pensó.

— ¡Y bien!, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —Preguntó, resignado así a seguirle sus estrategias; de todos modos, él fallaría como tonto e inexperto que era, y él estaría allí para burlarse en silencio.

—Volveré a Kunin, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Soltó en cortas y simples palabras.

—Te repito, estar unidos como equipo fue lo que Madara nos enfatizó—Recordó.

—No me interesa lo que haya dicho Madara. A él lo que le importa es que encontremos a Tashigiro. —Él tenía su forma de trabajar y emplear estrategias, y en ellas no estaba Kisame como acompañante.

Kisame se disponía a replicar, pero, cuando llegaron al puerto de aquella isla, cuyo nombre era desconocido ya que no más le conocían como un archipiélago de la gran isla Kunin, la gran interrogante surgió en él.

El deshabitado puerto, cuyo aspecto era deplorable, no daba señal alguna de algún barco en espera o llegada. La siniestra mirada de Sasuke se enfocaba a todas partes. A él le parecía extraño todo aquel silencio, y de hecho, el puerto estaba abandonado, por así decirlo, pero siempre se le veía a un anciano, quien operaba el cuarto de comunicación, recorrer el puerto.

— ¿Donde esta el viejo? —Cuestionó Kisame y pronto, escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y junto, una brillante luz amarilla que iluminaba, a una distancia moderada, los alrededores.

— ¿Supongo que esperan el próximo barco? —Habló el anciano, cuyo nombre era desconocido.

— ¿Le hemos perdido? —Se volteó Kisame, dándole frente al anciano.

—No. —Soltó.

—Genial…entonces le esperaremos más adelante. —Anunció Kisame, volteándose para luego seguirle el paso a Sasuke quien se había adelantado en dirección al puente.

—Pero, tampoco llegara. —soltó el anciano luego de una corta pausa. Una vez más, Sasuke detuvo su paso sospechosamente, prestando atención a las palabras del anciano y sus alrededores…_algo no estaba bien._

— ¿Cómo que no llegara? —Replicó Kisame, molesto.

—Lo que has escuchado. El barco no llegara. Ni en la noche, ni el próximo día de la madrugada. —Explicó el viejo.

—Explíquese porque no le entiendo. ¿A que se refiere con que no llegara esta noche ni en la madrugada del siguiente día? —Se aproximó hasta el anciano, en pasos firmes y peligrosos. Haber escuchado la noticia lo había puesto de mal humor.

—Se avecina una tormenta. Han anunciado que es fuerte por lo que el control marítimo ha suspendido los viajes. Solo los de caso de emergencia, graves, serán autorizados. —Explicó, un poco más afondo.

—Y, en la tarde del próximo día, ¿Sera posible que llegue un barco? —Le cuestionó Kisame.

—Me temo, muchacho que no tengo la respuesta. —Negó con la cabeza, dando tres leves golpecitos al suelo con su bastón.

— ¿Cómo que usted no sabe la respuesta?, ¿No es acaso usted quien controla y monitorea toda llegada y salida de barcos en este miserable puerto? —Exclamó.

—Joven, debido al mal clima, se me es casi imposible contactar por radio algún otro puerto o barco, ni siquiera e podido comunicarme con Oi, la isla más cercana a esta, a ocho horas lejos de aquí. —Explicó en la situación que estaba, no obstante, Kisame se negaba a pasar un día más en toda aquella putrefacción, tomando por sus ropajes al viejo a quien levanto del suelo y lo elevó hasta la altura de su rostro.

— ¡Escúchame bien!, ¡No pienso pasar ni un día más en este clematorío que tienen como isla!, ¡Así que no se como le harás, pero tú me consigues un barco ahora mismo! —Exclamó, segado así por la iracundia que corría por todas sus venas.

Sasuke, ajeno a lo que pasaba detrás de sus espaldas, elevó su rostro y observo el oscuro cielo que empezaba a tornarse rojizo…_la tormenta prometía ser una fuerte. _Se volteó, y decidido así a tomar acción sobre el comportamiento de su acompañante e intervino.

—Suéltalo. —Ordenó Sasuke, en su mordaz y frío lenguaje. Kisame le observó de reojo, por encima del hombro, con una expresión sarcástica.

—He dicho que le bajes. —Repitió, esta vez en un tono más crudo, caminando hacia adelante.

Decidido así, le bajó y depositó en el suelo al anciano quien pese a que se encontraba en tan peligrosa situación, no se asusto en lo más minino. El anciano, se levantó, casi con dificultad. Sasuke, quien había llegado hasta él, se inclinó, tomó el bastón en manos y se lo entregó.

— ¿Tienes algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos? —Preguntó Sasuke. Terminando así de acomodarse su ropaje y sacudirle, aferró su mano derecha fuertemente al basto, levantó la miraba y observó al joven directamente a los ojos. _Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos._

—Pueden quedarse en el ático de mi casa, pero, les advierto que no es la gran cosa. —Decidido así, tomo la opción de amparar a ese par de delincuentes quienes en pasados segundos, su vida peligraba ante la mano de uno de ellos.

Apoyando casi todo su peso en aquel bastón, caminó en cortos pasos en dirección a su humilde casa que se encontraba a doce minutos, cerca del puerto y del mar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Cuestionó Kisame, ajeno al dialogo que tuvo Sasuke con el anciano.

— ¿Te quedarais a pasar la noche bajo el mal tiempo que se aproxima? —El anciano se detuvo, y volteó su cuerpo un poco para mirarle, soltando aquellas palabras en un tono casi sarcástico, pero siempre, manteniendo toda esa seriedad.

— ¡TSK! —Chasqueó la lengua y sin más, optó por seguirles.

La casa, era más que humilde. Parecía abandonada. Su estructura era en madera solida. Parte del techo era en madera, y otro poco era en zinc. Los cristales de la residencia estaban quebrados, sucios de tierra y telas de arañas. Enredaderas, ya secas, estaban enroscadas a los aleros del balcón y otro poco cubría algunas partes del techo de zinc, corrompido por el oxido.

El interior, era otra historia. El pequeño recibidor tenía una zapatera, sucia, llena de polvo y tierra.

—Quitasen los zapatos. No quiero que ensucien el piso con el lodo. —aquello pareció una broma para Kisame quien le observó escéptico. El piso de la casa no parecía limpio, sino más bien, se podía ver pequeñas hojas secas esparcidas por el suelo.

Sin hacer objeciones, se quitaron los zapatos y traspasaron el umbral de ese pequeño recibidor, recibiéndolos el olor a la humedad y barrunto. ¡El mobiliario era espantoso! Sus muebles eran estilo barroco, viejos, rayados y con pequeñas aberturas en los cojines. El comedor estaba en el siguiente cuarto y al igual era de estilo barroco, mesa cuadrada, pequeña, compuesta de tres sillas. Pese a que el interior lucia abandonado, todo estaba en orden, no había basura o comida descompuesta en el suelo, no más había polvo y hojas secas. Había cajas selladas en cada esquina, las cuales contenían documentos importantes, tal vez informes de transmisiones o reportes de averías u alguna otra cosa. La cocina al igual estaba llena de cajas. La cocina tenía una puerta que daba a la parte de atrás de la propiedad y otra, que se encontraba dentro de la cocina, daba acceso al sótano cual tenía sellado con pestillos y candados.

—No quiero que usen el baño del segundo piso. Ustedes tienen uno en el ático. —Ordenó, y por su acento marcado, y la decoración occidental, Sasuke pudo notar que ese hombre, no era del todo japonés…tal vez un mestizo, pese a que su físico engañaba.

En silencio, el anciano, quien aun no se había presentado ante ellos y dado su nombre, los condujo a lo que seria su cuarto, en el ático, el último piso de aquella propiedad. Se detuvieron en el segundo piso, luego de pasar por un pequeño corredor hasta llegar al fondo donde se encontraban unas escaleras que parecían conducirles al ático.

—Pueden comer lo que encuentren allí. Y como les dije, no es la gran cosa, pero es mejor que estar afuera bajo la tormenta que se avecina. —Dicho esto, se voltea, sin preocupación alguna de darle la espalda, y se aleja.

Kisame tomo la delantera, subiendo por aquellas intrincadas escaleras que recinchaban con casa paso que daban, llegando hasta la puerta cual abrió y entro. Lo próximo fue una gran exclamación en sus expresiones.

— ¡Semejante lugar hemos parado! —Exclamó, en un tono moderado como para que aquello quedara entre los dos.

Sasuke entro por la puerta y se colocó al lado derecho de Kisame, observando los alrededores…_de hecho, no era la gran cosa, todo tenía el mismo apesto pobre como en momentos atrás vieron al entrar por aquella puerta y tropezarse con la sala y comedor._

—No te quejes. Nos ha dado un techo donde pasar la noche, es mejor que estar afuera. —Habló, observando las únicas dos camas, semejantes a la de un hospital, con su cabecera en barrotes, semi oxidados, corrompidos por la humedad. Las sabanas habían perdido el color, ya no parecían blancas, su color se había opacado durante el paso de los años, tornándose en un blanco grisáceo. Uno que otro antropodo, de diferentes calificaciones, entre los arácnidos y otros, se paseaba libremente por los alrededores y las esquinas de las paredes estaban habitadas por telas de arañas. Kisame se sobresalto al ver una cosa negra trepar las sabanas blancas de la cama, se acercó y se encorvo un poco, mirando aquello con gran interrogante.

— ¡Oi!, ¡¿Pero que mierda es esto?! —Sasuke se volteó y observó aquel animal.

—Es una araña. —Y muy mocoso quería pasarse de listo con él.

—Pues eso ya lo se… ¿Pero que mierda de araña es esta?, parece llena esteroides? —Exclamó. Jamás había visto tal cosa.

—Es un Atrax robustus, una Mygalomorphae. —Clasificó mientras caminaba hasta él.

—Aun que es muy grande para su aspecto normal. —observó detenidamente

—Suena peligroso. —Se mofó, ignorante a lo que tenía frente

—Y en efecto si. Son miembros de la familia hexatélidos y dupluridae. Es venenosa…muy peligrosa. —Determinó y sin más, luego de aquella interesante y monótona explicación sobre aquella "Cosa", Kisame optó por tirar las sabanas al suelo junto con la araña y aplastar esta con su pie.

—Genial, gracias por la detallada información, experto de arañas. —Se mofó…Sasuke había aprendido, con el paso del tiempo, las clasificaciones y tipo de incestos peligrosos con Orochimaru quien utilizaba estas como experimentos para crear nuevos y peligrosos venenos o criaturas con toxinas venenosas.

—¡Me siento más que jodidamente seguro saber que dormiré junto a esas cosas!, quien sabe si más de estas. —Argumentó irónicamente.

Sin prestarle atención a sus quejas, se paseo por el ático y llego hasta la cama que estaba justo delante a la de Kisame. Deposito su Katana aun lado de la cama, recostada en la pared, se quitó su obi para luego remover su Haori y tenderlo, junto con su obi, en el espaldar de la cama. Se recostó en el lecho sin queja alguna. Estaba más que cansado como para pensar en el olor a humedad que tenían las sabanas y lo sucia que estaban. Echó sus brazos atrás y cruzó estos debajo de su cabeza, recostándola en ellas. Pronto, en el momento que cerro sus ojos e intento relajarse, escucho los pasos de Kisame. Abrió los ojos y le miró detenidamente como este tomaba una lata de sardina que había encontrado, junto a otros productos enlatados, en una caja de cartón.

—¿Comerás eso? —Le interrogó, curioso.

—¿Pues que crees tú? —Soltó con sarcasmo.

—Llevamos más de tres putos días en esta porquería de isla, sin alimento alguno. No discriminare al momento de llenar mi estomago. —Desvió sus ojos de su acompañante y los enfoco en el techo, observando una araña más.

Desde que vio esa araña, le pareció extraño ver una en aquella isla cuyo clima no era tropical, habitad perfecta para ese tipo de araña, pero, pensó en la idea que tal vez, siendo el dueño de la casa su extranjero, en uno de sus viajes se llevo un par de estas curiosas arañas en sus cajas, sin pretenderlo y ahora habitaban en su casa sin que él lo supiera. Podía ser una posibilidad ya que el ático estaba lleno de cajas selladas.

—Algo no me parece bien en la isla. —Argumentó Sasuke.

—Nada esta bien aquí. Ni siquiera puedo creer que vivan gente aquí, aunque fueran unas pocas, lo le encuentro lógica alguna del porque viven en semejante putrefacción. —Opinó abiertamente mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y abría una de las seis latas de sardina que se había llevado consigo.

—No hablo de eso. Hay algo que no me parece bien en este lugar. —Kisame le observó con atención…

—Éste lugar esta maldito. —Kisame no pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

—¡Oi!, como que la falta de sueno y comida te ha quebrado parte de la cabeza. —se mofó

—hay algo que no me cuadra en este lugar. Pese a su ambiente, si observas bien los alrededor, pareciera que esta isla estuviera habitada por ciento de personas y de la noche a la manada todas desaparecieron. Sin llevarse nada. —opinó desde el punto de vista que había analizado las cosas.

—Algún accidente o mal tiempo los habrá obligado a dejar todo atrás y huir. —comentó Kisame sin la debida importancia que se le debía tomar al tema.

Decidió callar ya que la conversación no iría a ninguna parte con Kisame. Cerró sus ojos e intento dormir, de todos modos, la noche prometía ser una larga.

…

El barco mostraba dificultades en proseguir su rumbo, forzados así a detenerse en aquella isla, poco conocidas por los que abordaban el barco, pero conocida así por el capitán y otros dos tripulantes que operaban el barco.

—¡CAPITAN!, logramos hacer contacto con el vigilante del puerto. —informo uno de los operadoras.

—Infórmele que nos detendremos en estado de emergencia. —Soltó un hombre quien había aparecido por la puerta del cuarto de operaciones.

—Hanshu. —Habló el capital, sorprendido así de su inexplicable visita en el cuarto de operaciones.

—Si…se-seguro…en dos horas llegaremos a la isla, señor Hanshu. —Exclamó el capitán

Su misión era llegar hasta esa isla y dejar el paquete que, celosamente, le había dejado Aicho en manos.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, ni siquiera Sasuke ni Kisame notaron la llegada del barco aquella noche…ni siquiera escucharon los gritos que ocurrieron luego de haber pasado dos horas.

Despertó al sentir algo oprimirle sus caderas. Retiró el brazo que cubría su rostro y abrió los ojos, llevándose la impactante impresión de verla allí. _¡No podía ser!, aquello debía ser algún sueno o espejismo, alguna mala broma que le jugaba su mente._

—S-Sakura. —Soltó sin poder creerlo…_ ¡No!, esa no era ella…No era Sakura. No tendría lógica alguna tenerla allí, desnuda, con sus piernas en los costados de su cintura y sus mejillas sonrojadas._

Levantó sus brazos y los coloco en sus muslos. Se sentía real, su piel ardía y su cuerpo emanaba calor abundante. Negó con la cabeza…_no podía ser cierto. _Activó su Sharingar al ella hacer el primer movimiento, recibiendo la sorpresa que ella no se disponía a atacarle, sino más bien, se recostó en su pecho. Retiró sus manos de ella y las colocó en su delicada espalda, sorprendido y a la vez aturdido de toda aquella sorpresa. Sentía su chakra y su olor era incomparable…_¿Era Sakura o no más una imagen creada por su mente?_

Retiró su rostro, cual mantuvo oculto, de su cuello y levantó un poco su cuerpo, atrapando los labios de Sasuke entre los de ella. Intentó Sacársela, pero ella aferró sus muslos a sus caderas y enrosco sus manos detrás de su espalda, apretándose contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el muchacho toda piel desnuda contra la suya. De un momento a otro, se dejo llevar por toda aquella excitación, la tomó en un posesivo abrazo y en un ágil movimiento la echó aun lado, posicionándose sobre ella, teniendo así el control de ella. Le observó. Sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos, sus ojos opacados ante la gran excitación que tenia y sus pechones severamente erectos. Sin más, y una vez más, se dejó llevar por toda aquello, atacando su cuello entre besos y mordiscos. Ella gimió como respuesta, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, y pronto, él se separó de ella, dispuesto a desajustarse su hakama, y sin quitárselo, bajándolo solo un poco, dejo el inicio de su pene, recostándose al momento sobre ella, luego de haberle separado sus piernas. Ella, abrió más sus piernas como respuesta a la excitación que se la comía por dentro, mientras que Sasuke mordisqueaba, succionaba y lamia su ceno derecho, mientras escabullía entre ambos cuerpos su mano derecha hasta llegar a su pene, sacando este de su Hakama. La embistió con gran fuerte. Era tanta su excitación por poseerla que no midió la fuerza sobre aquel delicado cuerpo. Gimió y el tapo su boca con su mano izquierda. _Kisame estaba en la habitación y podría despertar en algún momento, pero le importaba ya que desde el momento que decidió arrematar contra ella, ni siquiera le importo, ni tomó en cuenta, la presencia de este._

Le abrió aun más sus piernas, optando la posición de misionero, sintiendo como su pelvis impactaba aquella pequeña vagina y su entrada. Ella gemía bajito, con sus labios entre abiertos, y él no desaprovecho aquello como para acercar sus labios a los de ella y meter su lengua en su deliciosa boca. La embistió con más salvajismo y la sintió, no solo estremecerse, gemir entre su boca. Sus paredes vaginales, todo lo que complementaba dentro de aquel cuerpo de esa mujer, empezaron a encogerse, sintiendo la presión en su pene y su calentura. Era más que jodidamente delicioso y más al verla a ella moverse debajo de su cuerpo como signo de que disfrutaba aquello y pedía más. La cama recinchaba, pero eso era de menos importancia para él, ahora lo que le importaba era terminar toda excitación en un devastador orgasmo que prometía más que la satisfacción, sino la continuación de algo más potente. La sintió venirse ya que sus paredes se habían estrechado por completo, humedeciendo no solo la entrada de su vagina, sino sus muslos. Ejerció más potencia en sus embestidas, impulsándose con sus pies, llegando así el momento que tanto ansiaba por tener. La fuerte eyaculación que tuvo ni siquiera le dio tiempo para retirarse, no obstante, él no pretendía hacerlo. Se abrazó contra el cuerpo de ella quien le recibió entre gemidos e incoherentes susurros y cuanto termino, la escucho decir su nombre.

—_Sasuke-kun…_—un momento…ella, le había llamado, _Sasuke-Kun. _Sakura le había dejado de llamar así.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su espada, se retiro abruptamente sobre ella quien le observaba desconcertada ante tal salvaje reacción, y sin más, atravesó su costado, atravesando en su paso el mullido colchón.

—Sasuke…—abrió sus ojos de impresión. Un brillo resurgió en sus opacados ojos y pronto él se sorprendió de lo que había hecho…

_¡Esa era Sakura!...había atravesado a Sakura…ahora entendía todo aquel mal augurio_

**Hola a todos, se que este capítulo los habrá puesto confuso porque en el capitulo anterior, lo había terminado con Sakura siendo encontraba por cierto personaje…pero, el siguiente capitulo les explicara que paso y si esta Sakura el la verdadera o no. Y díganme, ¿Qué piensan sobre este nuevo Kuroi Namida?, ¿Cómo describen cada personaje?, en especial, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Midori y Aicho…y claro esta, Azochiji.**


End file.
